


Serena's Sentiment

by Brittrbrashear



Series: Serena's Story [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry Has a Twin, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, OOC Severus Snape, Rewrite, Severus Snape Has a Heart, ooc draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/pseuds/Brittrbrashear
Summary: The fourth Installment of my series rewrite.This will not make much sense if you start here, so please start from the beginning!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a notes person, but thanks so much to everyone who is still with me on this!! I know I'm a fairly inconsistent poster, and I greatly appreciate your patience!
> 
> *This story contains direct quotes from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. I do not own the content, I just write for fun!*

Serena sighed, stretching her arms over her head. She glanced around, realizing that her candles had burnt low and her lanterns had run out of oil as the sun began to rise. She sighed, reaching over and scratching behind Hades ear as the cat purred contentedly. She fiddled with the chain around her neck. She had never given her time turner back. In fact, McGonagall never asked for it, and it now hung low around her neck. She never used it any more, but took solace in the familiar weight around her neck, knowing it was there if she should need it.

 

She stood up and padded into the hallway. Her sleep schedule had gone to hell this summer as she spent countless nights staying up late, brushing up on Magical Law for alleged murderers who never received trial. It wasn't looking too good, but she still had to try. At least she could have the case without Sirius being present. Though he was not happy that she was risking her status for his own, he had obliged and sent her his version of events, from his first year at Hogwarts through the events of last year. If they won the case, he would have no choice but to register as an animagi, but he would be a free man, cleared of all charges, with the chance to redeem his name.

 

She padded down the hallways of Potter Manor. Narcissa now stayed with them more than she stayed at Malfoy Manor, and Lucius was as distant as ever. He had refused to bring her and Blaise with his family to the World Cup, and though Draco was upset about that, she wasn't going to let him miss the opportunity for her. Besides, she had just received a letter from Ron Weasley, telling her that he had secured them both tickets, and that they happened to be right by the Malfoy family. While she was excited, she didn't care too much about it right now. She had bigger things to do today.

 

She waved her hand and the door to her bedroom opened before she headed to her en suite, taking a long shower, letting the conditioner really soak into her curly hair. She would have to go shopping with Narcissa soon. She had managed to grow a few inches in the last few months, and none of her clothes fit correctly without charms, which always made them feel strange. The fabric would feel too stretchy, or too rigid, and tended to loose its form in three charms. She stepped out, drying off with a charm and heading into her walk in closet, selecting her outfit carefully.

 

What did one wear when they went to rescue their brother from their abusive family that didn't like them? She knew enough about them to know that they judged off of appearance, and she could get in easily if she looked normal. So she decided to play the part. She put on a black pencil skirt, tucking in her favorite light lilac blouse. She charmed her hair carefully, not a strand out of place. Her heels were charmed so they didn't hurt her feet and had better traction, so she put on her tallest black pair to hide her still short height. At five foot four, she made little impression without her heels, which would not be advantageous in this situation.

 

Her makeup was flawless. Dark lipstick did wonders against her now pale skin, since she spent less time outside than she had when she was young. She sprayed on her favorite perfume, a fancy french brand Narcissa had gotten her hooked on. The woman had finally taught her glamour charms after Serena had showed Narcissa her scars, so she glamoured her arms, hiding the few peeking out on her wrists from sight.

 

She grabbed a bag out of her closet, even though she didn't really have anything to put inside of it. She didn't need her wand,but she grabbed it anyway and headed downstairs, sitting on the island of the kitchen and helping herself to breakfast. She glanced up when someone yawned and smiled at Draco, who padded towards her quietly.

 

“Do you ever sleep?”

 

“I'll sleep when I'm dead.”

 

He snorted, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. She had long since given up ignoring her crush on her friend. He was positively attractive, even if he was a pain in the ass. “Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?”

 

“I'm sure. I've got backup coming.”

 

He sighed. “Just get home safely.”

 

“Of course. You really think three muggles are going to get the drop on me?” She finished her toast and hopped off the counter. Serena placed her plate in the sink as she turned, walking past Draco as she went. Even in her heels, he was still much taller than her, and he tried to ruffle her hair. She squeaked and ducked out of the way. “Not my hair, Malfoy!”

 

He laughed and chased after her, and she sent a trip jinx his way. He leaped over it, trying to get to her around the counter she had put between them. She smiled, fixing her hair. “Later, Draco!” She turned on her heel, seeing him blink in confusion for the briefest of moments before she was pulled through space. Few wizards dared apparate without a license, but Severus had agreed to teach her for this express purpose. She loved the twisting feeling that reminded her faintly of flying as she landed on Privet Drive without so much as staggering. She strode evenly up to number four, ringing the bell.

 

“GET THE DOOR, BOY!!!” a man yelled from inside. When the door opened, Harry looked exasperated, but he smiled when he saw her.

 

“I can't say I've ever been happier to see you.” She smirked, pleased to see he had grown a bit that summer, now equal height to her in heels. His hair was a wreck, and his clothes were as ill-fitting as ever.

 

“Are you packed?”

 

“Uh.... Mostly, I just need to grab-”

 

“Who is it, Boy?!”

 

He rolled his eyes and stepped back, letting her in. She winked at her brother. “Go get your stuff . I'll keep them entertained.”

 

He nodded and thundered up the steps just as a fat blonde man entered the main hall, along with a thin, horse-like woman. Serena inclined her head. “Petunia. Vernon. Pleasure to meet you.” She extended her arm, but neither bothered to take her hand, so she let it drop. They just stared at her with looks of shock and disbelief. It was Petunia who finally took a brave but small step forwards.

 

“Se-Serena?”

 

“The very same.”

 

“But . . . The letter, the one left with Harry . . . It said you were dead.”

 

“That's what Dumbledore wished the world to believe, as he tried to have me change my name for school. But let me assure you, I am very much alive. Now, are you going to invite me in, or shall I continue to stand in your doorway until my brother is ready?”

 

Petunia ushered her forward, but Vernon blocked her. “You're . . . Like _him_ , aren't you, or you wouldn't be here.”

 

She cocked her head and smiled sweetly at the man. “Do you wish to find out?”

 

He sneered back. “You can't use magic outside of school.”

 

Her smile turned to a dangerous smirk. “Correction- Witches and wizards who rely on their wands to use magic can't use it outside of school. However, as I do not need a wand, they cannot trace me. So I ask again, would you like to find out?” The man turned more purple throughout her statement, and she raised a brow as he began to shout.

 

“DON'T TALK ABOUT SUCH FREAKISHNESS IN MY HOME!”

 

She blinked, feigning offense. She didn't know him well enough to be offended. “Dear me, you are rather ill mannered.”

 

 

She ignored him, hollering up the stairs. “Harry? Where is your wand?”

 

“Locked in the cupboard under the stairs!” he hollered back. “Careful, It's still got the trace!”

 

She smirked as she sent her magic out, snapping the trace on her brother's wand and person. She had broken her own long ago. “Not anymore.”

 

She turned her attention back to a rather angry Vernon, using her magic to shove him out of the way as she followed her Aunt into the living room. There she found a boy the size of a whale was looking her way, having heard his father shout. “Ah, you must be Dudley.”

 

“Yeah. And, who are you?”

 

“Harry's sister.”

 

“Sister?” The boys face scrunched up in an ugly way, and Serena felt her nose scrunch in disgust. His expression looked downright painful. “He doesn't have a sister. He doesn't have any family but us.”

 

“Well,” Harry said, entering behind her and leaning against the wall. “I've got her, and our mass murderer Godfather, but that's not important.”

 

“Where is your trunk?”

 

He scowled at the muggles around them. “Care to open the cupboard so I can leave?” he asked them. Serena scowled at them as well, flicking her wrist towards the cupboard. The locks slid and the door opened almost immediately as his trunk came sailing out. Calling on her magic, everything in the house that was Harry's flew into the trunk, folding, sorting, and packing itself as it went. Harry's wand popped out of the mess, floating to him where he snatched it out of the air, producing a brilliant set of sparks to determine the trace was gone. When it was full to the brim the trunk snapped, and Hedwigs cage landed carefully on top.

 

“Forget anything?” she asked, and Harry shook his head, having watched everything go by

 

“Got the map and cloak on me.”

 

She turned to face him, turning her back on the muggles. She snapped her fingers, transfiguring his clothing into something more fitted. He scowled at her, but she ignored it as she looked around.“Did Dumbledore tell you why you had to stay in this dump?”

 

“Something about blood wards and Mum's relatives being-”

 

“What did you just call our house?! This is a perfectly lovely home you ungrateful freak!” Vernon yelled, bursting in. He knocked Harry's slight form out of the door way as he went. She saw him begin to raise his wand, but she held a hand out to stop him, knowing he may do something they would both regret later.

 

Serena looked around the room vaguely, scrunching her nose up. “It's nothing compared to any of the Potter properties, not to mention the vaults.” She smirked at the look of shock that passed Vernon's face. “What, you thought a wizarding family as old as the Potter's were broke? That's why Dad was unemployed. He didn't have to work. He wasn't broke- far from it. He was what your kind would call a billionaire.” He went to speak and Serena snapped her fingers, silencing the man. “And no, you won't receive a dime from either of us you arrogant cocksucker. What Dumbledore stole from our trusts to pay you was more than enough. Now go sit on the couch and behave or I'll level this house faster than you can blink.”

 

Petunia gasped behind her. “You couldn't – Wouldn't!”

 

“Oh, I could.”

 

“And she would, if you keep pissing her off. I suggest you listen, or Dudley's pig tail will be nothing compared to her reaction,” Harry said with a bored tone of voice. The Dursley's exchanged glances before they swiftly took their seats on the couch, glaring at her with anger and dislike. She couldn't find it in herself to care. She turned back to Harry.

 

“Blood wards, you say? That's rather strange. Old magic.”

 

She heard a knock on the door and waved at Harry. “Would you get that? I wonder what kept them so long.” She scowled in concentration as she sent her magic out over the entire property. She saw the Dursley's shiver as her magic glanced over them, paying them no mind. She searched and searched, covering most of the block and finding no wards at all.

 

She turned and stood before Petunia. She scanned the woman for a moment. “Do you have any of Lily's documents? Anything that should be in me and Harry's possession? If you give them to me now, I can assure you, neither of us will ever darken your doorstep again.” She saw the woman debating with herself and sharing a glance with her husband before she got up and left the room. She turned back to Harry, who had been joined by Fred and George. The three were laughing jovially. “Sorry, muggle transport took longer than expected.”

 

“No worries. You may have missed the fun though. That one's already silenced,” she said, pointing to her uncle.

 

They pouted but stood in relaxed stances against the door frames. She turned to Harry, still frowning as she searched the house.

 

“There are no blood wards here. In fact, there are no wardings here what so ever. Absolutely nothing is protecting you here. Dumbledore lied, again, and I will make sure that neither of us has to return.”

 

“How? This heirship thing can't be that big of a deal.”

 

“Normally, it wouldn't be. It would be naming us as the heirs to the Potter name. However, because both Mum and Dad are dead, the heirship automatically counts as emancipation.”

 

“Which would mean . . . ?”

 

“That the moment we sign our paperwork today, as far as the wizarding world is concerned, we are adults. We must attend school to it's finish to take over the full rights of the Potter households and funds, so in the meantime, they will remain in Griphook's capable hands. But we are legally in charge of ourselves.”

 

His eyes lit up. “Are you serious?”

 

“Absolutely. With the emancipation, while we do not yet take over our seats on the Wizengamot, we do have the right to call for a trial. I've been reading up on magical law, and I think we can get Sirius acquitted.”

 

“Serena, that's great! Have you heard from him? I haven't gotten a letter lately.”

 

“He's dropped by a few times with Remus to get his wolfsbane. Shit, I need to brew more. Don't let me forget that.”

 

“Wait, Sirius Black, the alleged mass murderer, has been in your house,” Fred began, looking puzzled.

 

“And we haven't?” George finished.

 

“Ron's rat, Scabbers, was Peter Petigrew in his animagus form. Sirius is innocent. I'll show you when we get back.”

 

They looked at her, flabbergasted and she sighed, looking at Fred. “Remember me stashing that stuff in the tree trunk?”

 

“That was for Black?!”

 

She nodded. “I told you I would explain, and I will, just not this moment.” She turned as Petunia came back in, holding a manila envelope. She handed it to Serena, and she took it, looking through it. “No other possessions?”

 

“None.”

 

“I should hope not, or I'll have to come back. Well, I would say it was nice to meet you all, but it wasn't.” She strode forwards, stopping in the hall to look at the little cupboard beneath the stairs. There were still several locks on the outside, and she glared at it, blasting the door off of it's hinges. She turned around just as Fred dropped a bag of candies all over the floor, making it appear as if she had frightened him with the blast. She watched her cousins greedy eyes trace the movement as Fred quickly picked the candies up, leaving one near Dudley's feet. Fred headed out first, quickly followed by his brother, then Harry before the gagging started.

 

She turned to Fred with a light sigh. “What did you do?”

 

He shrugged. “Ton-Tongue Toffee. He deserves it for how he treated Harry. Should wear off in five minutes.”

 

She looked back as her Aunt tried to pull Dudley's tongue from his mouth. She shrugged, and banished Harry's things to Potter Manor. She took an old soldier toy out of the cupboard, turning it into a portkey. “Touch this,” she said, and they all placed a finger against it. “Portus.”

 

The room spun in a way that made her sick as they whirled through the air. When she finally touched down again, she was standing in the Library of Potter Manor. Several house elves appeared, then gaped at Harry, who was picking himself up off of the floor.

 

“Master Harry is here!” one squeaked before disapparating and reappearing with Tipsy. Serena smiled at the teary eyed elf.

 

“Harry, this is Tipsy. He was your personal elf, helping take care of you when we were kids. He'll get you settled into your rooms and acquaint you with the house. Please meet me in the dinning room in an hour, and don't provoke Draco. I don't have time for it today.” He nodded and allowed the excited elf to drag him away. She turned to Fred and George. “Welcome to Potter Manor.”

 

They were glancing around the Library in awe and she strode forwards to her desk. A large cabinet sat behind it and she tapped it, opening it and pulling the pensieve out. She searched her own mind, withdrawing her memories as Severus had taught her to right after school. She placed the memories inside and gestured to it. Though they were both hesitant, they eventually ducked their heads in. She perched on the large stone windowsill, waiting when Blaise strode in. He smiled at her.

 

“Happy birthday, Princess Potter.”

 

She laughed and swatted her friend. “Thanks, Prat.”

 

“Are those Weasleys?”

 

“Yes. Fred and George met me at Privet Drive.”

 

Draco burst in from the hallway a moment later. “So you take them, but not us?”

 

“I told you I had backup coming. They were helping me get Dudley back for how he's treated Harry. And they did a mighty fine job of it too.”

 

“Damn straight,” George said as he reappeared, Fred's head popping up a moment later. He looked at Serena with a wary concern, but she shrugged it off. She had one more book to study before they left.

 

“Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. I'll be down soon.” She wandered away, deeper into the shelves. She had passed the book a few times, but decided to wait until the day of to read it so the information was fresh. She climbed the shelves, since the book was warded against being summoned and currently lived on the top of this book shelf. In her family tree, she had found that Clarence Potter, her great-grandfather, had been a lawyer. He had guarded his journal carefully, and he had been a prominent member of the Wizengammot. It may not contain any specific information that would help her, but she hoped the journal would make her feel more confident.

 

Now on top of the bookshelf, she perched there, laying down on her stomach, glad that the house elves had dusted up here. She read for a while, not realizing what time it was until a knock came from the door. She looked up as Harry came in, smirking at her. “Comfortable?”

 

“Yeah. What's up?”

 

“You asked me to meet you in an hour then didn't come down. Mipsy said you were in here.” She cast a tempus then swore.

 

“Shit, sorry Harry. I got lost in our Great-Grandfathers Journal. He was a lawyer, and rather prominent in the Wizengammot.”

 

“That's twice you've mentioned it today. What is a Wizengammot?”

 

“Wizards form of court.”

 

“Any luck?”

 

She sighed. “Nothing specific. But we've at least got to try, don't we?”

 

He nodded. “Absolutely. But you should probably come downstairs before the twins hex Draco.”

 

She sighed and put the journal back where she found it. Serena hopped down, using her magic to slow her fall so she landed gracefully. She walked out of the room beside Harry as they headed down for breakfast. She sat down in her usual spot at the head of the table and ate a bit, listening to the others bicker before she got up and they all headed to the floo. Fred and George flooed home, waving goodbye to the others.

 

Severus went first, then Harry, and she brought up the rear. She would have gladly made this trip alone, but Severus insisted that someone had to accompany them, so she had grudgingly agreed. When she stepped out of the flames, he and Harry were glaring at each other speculatively, but she ignored them and strode forward as Harry fell into step beside her, Severus watching them quietly a few paces behind.

 

She felt eyes immediately turn their way, and it still made her feel strange. She wasn't used to being a public figure, and it didn't help that most of the public thought she was evil for being a Slytherin. They smiled and waved at Harry, taking pictures of them both as she kept her chin held high and failed to fight her way into the crowd. “Merlin, can't we just go to the bank like normal people?” she snapped after the fifth picture and the crowd subsided a bit, allowing them to pass.

 

When they arrived, she directed them to Griphook's office, as she had made them an appointment. She knocked, and heard the goblin call from inside. “Enter!”

 

She opened the door and went in, sitting in the middle seat with Harry beside her while Severus hovered in the corner. She rolled her eyes. “Sit down, Severus. Quit acting like a bat, would you?”

 

He snorted and sat down beside her as she turned to Griphook. “How have you been, Griphook? I hope we aren't taking too much of your time.”

 

“Nonsense. You know you are always welcome in my office, Miss Potter. Few actually bother to speak with their accountants in a civilized manner. It makes for a nice change of pace.”

 

She smiled. “Have you made use of your Christmas gifts?”

 

“I have. In fact, I've ordered more. Why do wizards still use quills?”

 

She shrugged. “Search me.”

 

He sighed and turned, pulling a drawer open on his desk and withdrawing two boxes. “These are your heirship rings, made specifically for you at birth.” He withdrew two small pieces of paper from the boxes and handed them to each of them. “I will need a sample of your blood to confirm that you are who you say you are, and then I can give them to you. You understand the full meaning of this? You will become legal adults in the eyes of the Ministry.”

 

“Yes, we understand,” They replied in unison. Serena summoned a small blade, passing it to Harry before summoning another. She made a small cut on her left wrist and allowed it to drop onto the sheet, which lengthened as it revealed more about her blood.

 

_Serena Maye Potter_

_Born July 31 st, 1980._

 

_Daughter of:_

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans_

 

_Sister to:_

_Harry James Potter_

 

_Blood shows contact with the_

_Enlightenment Charm at fifteen months of age._

 

_Blood shows a severely damaged twin bond_

 

_Blood shows final stages of a Platonic Bond._

 

_Unable to accurately determine status of a Romantic Bond. Secondary testing may be performed at seventeen._

 

She blinked at the last few, staring at it blankly. She had not only one soul bond, but maybe all three? The platonic made sense. She had always gotten along with Blaise quite easily, but she hadn't expected that one either. The twin bond was obvious enough, and the romantic bond would have to wait. She glanced over at Harry's sheet.

 

 

 

_Harry James Potter_

_Born July 31 st, 1980._

 

_Son of:_

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans_

 

_Brother to:_

_Serena Maye Potter_

 

_Blood shows contact with the_

_Killing Curse at fifteen months of age._

 

_Blood shows a severely damaged twin bond_

 

_Blood shows final stages of a Platonic Bond._

 

_Unable to accurately determine status of a Romantic Bond. Secondary testing may be performed at seventeen._

 

He read his own again and blinked. “Okay, the twin bond here is easy enough to understand, but what are the other two? And what exactly are these bonds?”

 

She sighed. “The Soul Bond, also referred to as a romantic bond, would be the muggle equivalent to your soul mate. And platonic would be a friend who you consider to be your best friend, almost like a brotherly or sisterly bond.”

 

He nodded. “That would be Hermione.”

 

“Depending on the strength and stage of the bond, different things can occur. Some bondmates grow so close that they can share magic from incredible distances, and even speak to each other mentally. Anything is possible really, it just depends on the bondmates.” She shrugged and stared back at her own paper for a moment before Griphook cleared his throat. She sighed and handed the paper over, only after she made a copy of it. He scanned the paper then handed her her box, which she took from him and opened it. The ring inside had a black band, which surprised her, but from her reading, she knew black hair was one of the distinguishing traits of the Potter's. The stone of the ring was purple, signifying royalty. She immediately sensed charms on it and set to examining them as Griphook explained.

 

“The charms are simple bits of family magic. If one of you is in danger, the others ring will grow cold, though I doubt you will recognize it through the rings. You would probably sense something is wrong through your bond.”

 

She nodded, having determined the same. “Which finger?”

 

“The ring finger of your right hand. The other charm will allow it to size correctly.”

 

She nodded and slid the ring on. It fell into place on her hand, growing snug around her finger. She smiled down at it, pleased that it had accepted her. Harry was studying his ring as well.

 

“Now, read and sign these, and your emancipation will be complete.” Harry didn't bother to read, leaving her to work out the details. There really wasn't much to it, but she read it anyway, and Harry signed when she did. “Very good. Now, do you wish for me to change anything with your vaults?”

 

“How is the orphanage? I haven't received a report lately.”

 

“Everything is fine, and it is running almost entirely off of donations from the wizarding and muggle world alike.”

 

“Wonderful. Who is in control of the vault of Sirius Black?”

 

“I was, but the Ministry took it over when he was sent to prison. A withdraw was made by a new Goblin for a purchase, and the vault was sealed off again after that.”

 

“As one of his god children, I claim legal rights to the vault until a time comes that he is able to reclaim the vault.”

 

“Yes, Miss Potter. I will see to it.”

 

“Make the vault and it's records private, like our own. All purchases are authorized, and the Ministry is to have no record of them.”

 

He looked at her skeptically but nodded. “Very well, Miss Potter.”

 

“What about the vaults of Remus Lupin?”

 

“They are also under my control.”

 

“Wonderful. I want fifty thousand galleons to be moved from both my vault and Harry's to Remus Lupin's, so long as Harry agrees.”

 

He shrugged. “You've done well enough so far, winning that case against Lockhart and making smart investments. You can execute my portion of the vaults.”

 

She smiled at the small show of trust. “Thanks, Harry.”

 

“It will be done.”

 

“Can you message the Ministry to put in a petition for a formal trial of Sirius Black?”

 

“Yes, Miss Potter. Am I to assume he is innocent by the changes in the vault?”

 

“Yes, he is, though you will have to wait for the full story.”

 

“Of course.”

 

She stood, shaking the goblins hand. “It's been a pleasure as always, Griphook, but I am afraid that we are late for our next appointment.”

 

“Remember that your actions now reflect upon the Potter name more firmly than before. It is public record who is accepted into Heirship. This will only stay quite for a while.”

 

“Which is why we have other appointment's. Harry's wardrobe needs an update.” Her brother groaned and she laughed, waving at the goblin as they left the office. The crowd had cleared a bit, and they found Draco, Narcissa, and Blaise waiting for them at Madam Malkin's. The woman turned to her when she entered.

 

“Hello, Serena. I see you have an appointment today?”

 

She smiled in return. “I simply need to be fitted for my new school robes. The usual style, please. Harry needs the same.”

 

“You mean, we aren't doing the whole thing here?”

 

“Do you live full time in Wizards robes?”

 

He groaned, looking over at Blaise. “This is going to be a long day, isn't it?” The boy only laughed.

 

“Cheer up, Potter. Shopping isn't that bad.”

 

Draco and Harry both looked at Blaise with pure horror etched on their faces and the others laughed. Madame Malkin measured them quickly before they set off into the muggle world. They shopped for several hours, Serena and Harry steadfastly arguing over what he could and could not wear. He refused to buy more than two pairs of slacks, and Serena refused to let him buy the loose, sloppy clothing he was so accustomed to. After a long while, they both had new wardrobes, as did Blaise and Draco, and when they got back to the Manor, Serena purged his old clothing and went through her own, getting rid of things that were too small. She banished them to the attic, where the house elves would take them out to sell at a later date.

 

She sighed as she laid down on her bed, relaxing against the pillows before dinner. Next thing she knew, she was awoken by an elf. “Dinner is waiting on Miss Serena!” it squeaked before apparating away. She got up quickly and went down to the dinning room. The others were waiting for her.

 

“Sorry. Dosed off,” she mumbled before plopping into her seat. Narcissa quietly scolded her to sit up straight and she did, though her eyes were barely open. Blaise's laugh roused her.

 

“I guess you don't want your presents then.”

 

She straightened again, eating a bit more before pushing her plate away and sticking her tongue out at her friend. He chuckled and she sighed as the table was soon cleared, and Narcissa levitated two piles of presents onto the table. She opened hers slowly, and thanked the others for her gifts before she headed up towards her bed. The days events and lack of sleep were finally catching up with her. She had just changed into her pajama pants, a sports bra and a tank top when a knock sounded at her door. She groaned. “Can't it wait 'til morning?”

 

Draco came in anyway, and sat down beside her on her bed. “I suppose it could, but it's more fun to bother you when you're tired.”

 

She pouted and rolled over, away from him. He chuckled softly and laid a box down in front of her face. “You missed one.”

 

She looked at it for a while, studying the silver wrapping paper until she sat up, pulling off the ribbon. She pulled out a silver bracelet set with diamonds and emeralds. She gaped at it for a moment, then looked up at him, finding that he looked to be torn between embarrassment and being pleased that she liked it. A rosy blush brought color to his cheeks. “Merlin, Draco, you must have dropped a small fortune on this.”

 

He gave her the laid back, crooked smile that she loved. “It was worth it.”

 

She felt her cheeks turn pink, which wasn't helped by the fact that they were sitting on her bed. “Thank you, Draco. You shouldn't have.” She clasped it on her wrist carefully, staring at it's beauty. Beside it, she didn't notice her scars at all. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder quickly, giving her a light squeeze and pressing a kiss into her hair.

 

“Happy Birthday, Serena.” He stood up and left quickly, and she smiled, watching him go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are what keep me writing!


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks flew by. She had refilled her supply of Wolfsbane, and dealt with the furious duo when they arrived.

 

“You took control of my vaults?!” Sirius yelled, cursing at her under his breath.

 

“You gave me one hundred thousand galleons?!” Remus asked, looking on in disbelief.

 

“We weren't using them, Remus, and the Ministry was tracking your account to try and find you, Sirius. Now you're both safe and secure, no matter what happens. And no, you may not give it back, because Griphook likes me better.”

 

The pair scowled at her and she turned when an owl knocked on the window. She took the letter and read it quickly. “Your trial is set for Halloween. And no, you are not to be present. Either of you. If we fail, there will be no retrial unless Peter is captured.” That shut them both up. Remus took his potion, thanking Serena and chatting with Harry for a while before they left, heading to another property.

 

The next day, she waved goodbye to Draco and Narcissa as they flooed away to Malfoy Manor. Severus was returning to Hogwarts, claiming he had to go early for an event that would be taking place, though he wouldn't explain it any further. Serena packed her things while Blaise and Harry did the same before she placed Hades on her shoulder and they flooed away to the Burrow.

 

She had never seen a stranger house, but she found it enchanting. Hades had jumped off her shoulder and run straight out the door. Magic ran rampant through the house and she smiled, inspecting many of their magical gadgets, like the grandfather clock with all of the family members on it. Blaise seemed equally impressed before footsteps came bounding down the stairs and into the living room. “Harry! It's so good to see you!” Hermione exclaimed, hugging her friend. She turned, and hugged Serena tightly, ushering them into the house. Serena followed, glad that she was wearing her favorite jeans, boots and a simple sweater instead of dressing up. They found most of the others in the kitchen.

 

Serena waved at the Twins, who waved in return then went back to conversing quietly in the corner. It looked suspicious to her, but she wasn't going to question it. Seated at the table were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, whom she had met second year when she helped save Ginny. Mrs Weasley embraced her and Blaise both in a hug, and she shook Mr. Weasley's hand. Ron waved from his spot, and she greeted him, thanking him for including them. Percy gave a distracted wave as he studied his book. Finally, she turned to the two people at the table that must be the older brothers.

 

The shorter, stockier brother extended his hand first. “I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you, Serena.” He kissed her knuckles and she laughed.

 

“Quite the gentleman, Charlie. Pleased to meet you as well.” She turned and looked at the man. He had long hair, and an earring, and she had to admit, the man was quite attractive. “You must be Bill.”

 

“That I am,” he said with a smile, and shook her offered hand. She jumped a moment later when Mrs. Weasley yelled.

 

“Frederick! George! You better not be talking about Weasley Wizard Wheezes over there, or I'll have your heads!!” Hermione tugged on her arm.

 

“Ron and I will make sure these three get settled in well.” They began to retreat, and met Ginny on the steps. The girl smiled at her.

 

“You'll be sharing with Hermione and me. I hope that's okay.”

 

She nodded, even though she hated the idea of sharing a room again. She would manage. She settled her things in Ginny's room, then met the others in Ron's room where they chatted about the summer until the yelling died down. They went down and helped prepare the yard, where they found Charlie and Bill making two tables battle in midair while Percy yelled from several floors above them. Hades and Crookshanks chased the garden gnomes through the yard all evening, and while it was all quite amusing, she wished that Draco were there, enjoying it with them, though she doubted he would be welcome here.

 

The golden trio was talking quietly about Sirius, shooting glances at Fred and George, who were nearest to them. Serena whispered under her breath. “They know. The others don't, but Fred and George do.”

 

“Why?” Ron asked, and Serena shrugged.

 

“I trust them. I wouldn't mind if Ginny knew too, but that's up to you lot.” Soon enough they were off to bed, and waking up all too soon to hike out to a portkey, where they met Amos and Cedric Diggory. Serena refused to shake Cedric's hand. He was the boy who had turned Allie so firmly against her in second year, and she doubted the boy's opinion of her had changed much. He may be Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and their seeker, and quite attractive, but she eyed him warily, and he shot her an apologetic smile.

 

“I'm sorry. About Allie. I guess I just got caught up in the hysteria like everyone else.”

 

She made a non-committal hum, and turned away from him. The others talked for a while, but she stood beside Blaise in her black jeans and her black cloak. They all stepped forward when told, grabbing the boot just before it activated, whirling them off to the World Cup. Serena, Cedric, Amos and Arthur were the only ones to remain standing. The others were sprawled together in a heap on the grass. Serena threw her head back in a laugh when she caught the scowl on Blaise's face and helped her friend to his feet, careful that he didn't pull her over. Several people were looking their way now as he nudged her and she just shook her head, a smile still on her face.

 

They headed where they were told, and Serena watched as the man charging them grew more and more suspicious until finally, and auror appeared and obliviated him. She helped Harry and Hermione set up the tent, and was just as shocked as them to see the inside of the tent. She hadn't detected the charm at all. The Golden Trio was sent off to find water while she and Blaise sat back, talking with Fred and George about the odds.

 

“It's obvious, isn't it?” Fred began.

 

“Victor Krum is one of the youngest and best seekers of the Century. He'll catch the snitch.” George continued.

 

“But Ireland is so strong on their front line. They'll win by a lead. Krum will have to catch it to end the game and keep his team from being utterly humiliated.” Fred said.

 

So when Ludo Bagman came, taking bets, Serena went with her gut instinct, throwing an extra thirty galleons into their pool. They blinked at her in shock, but said nothing of it. They all wandered about, buying souvenirs. She dragged Fred and George out, and forced them each to choose something, because how many chances would they have to visit the World Cup? They fought her, but eventually gave in when they realized they wouldn't win. A deep gong went off just as they arrived back at the tents, and they all turned, heading to the stands.

 

When the woman announced that they had prime seats, the others grinned and they all bounded up the stairs as quickly as the crowd would let them. She observed the exchange with the house elf, and sent her magic out calming the elf a bit. When she did, she felt another presence in the box, though there was no one else to be seen. She scowled and carefully shifted her wand into an inner pocket of her robes. She saw Blaise and Hermione glance at her and do the same, though no one else seemed to notice. If she had reason to do it, the other two trusted her enough to follow her lead.

 

Soon, Fudge appeared with the Bulgarian minister, and she had to stifle her laugh at the look of exasperation on the other mans face while Fudge treated him like an idiot. He obviously understood quite well. She was introduced as well, and she shook the mans hand, winking at him before she sat back down, waiting for the last occupants of the box.

 

In came Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Serena stood and bowed to Narcissa. Now that she had earned her heirship ring, it was up to her to choose her greeting to other witches and wizards. She ignored Lucius all together, and hugged the woman who was like a mother to her. She whispered to her quietly. “Guard your wand. That seat isn't empty.” Narcissa didn't let it show on her face, but she moved her wand as well. Draco caught the exchange and did the same. Lucius looked at them curiously before taunting Arthur. When they turned to move down the box to their seats and Draco didn't, Lucius turned around. A vicious look crossed his face.

 

“Come, Draco. Our seats are this way.”

 

“While I appreciate that you got our tickets, father, I think I'll sit with my friends for a while.” He turned away, ignoring everyone's shock as he perched on the back of Serena's chair. “I hoped you would get a pair of these.” He took her omnioculars from her hand and looked out over the field, obviously trying to escape the tense atmosphere. Lucius was glaring at them, and she sent him a threatening look over her shoulder, causing him to stand down. Narcissa, who was grinning broadly at Draco's display, grabbed her chair.

 

“Lucius, Dear, it's quite alright. There is plenty of room up here. May I join you, Arthur? Where is Molly?”

 

Mr. Weasley blinked at the woman, bewildered, but he nodded his silent agreement. She quickly engaged him in conversation about his job, and set about explaining how a tattoo machine worked in the muggle world. Serena blinked, but figured that Narcissa must know from Sirius and returned to her friends. Ludo burst in, and announced that the Bulgarian Mascots were to take the field. She watched as hundreds of Veela poured out of the stands, dancing and singing as their white blonde hair flew around them. Draco had dropped the omnioculars, gaping open-mouthed at the women on the field. Ronald was shredding his hat to bits and swaying, and it took both her and Hermione to get Harry back into his seat. All three boys stared at the veela, but Blaise just rolled his eyes, which made Serena laugh. That seemed to bring Draco back to himself, and he gave her an embarrassed smile. She just raised an eyebrow and ignored him as the leprechauns took the field, creating a huge rainbow and spraying the audience with gold.

 

The teams were announced, and the game quickly began. She couldn't decide who or what to watch, trying to keep up with the entire game at once. She watched the seekers, and the Keepers, and the quaffle and the beaters, trying to find the snitch before the teams did. Her adrenaline was on high when Draco nudged her. “Taking notes, Captain?”

 

She smirked. “Perhaps I am, Malfoy.” He laughed and she shook her head, returning her focus to the game. When Bulgaria finally scored, all of the boys listened to Mr. Weasley and stuck their fingers in their ears so they could focus on the game. She had to laugh at that, but then she was on her feet with the others as the seekers dove for the snitch. Only, there wasn't a snitch.

 

“They're going to Crash!” Hermione yelled, but Serena saw it coming.

 

“The Wronski Feint!” She had read about it, but never had she thought to see it so flawlessly executed. Krum used every ounce of the time that Lynch was out to search for the snitch. As the game wore on, the Veela and Leprechauns were growing more and more vicious. Soon enough, the veela had transformed, and were fighting with the Leprechauns on the ground while the game continued above.

 

Krum's nose was soon broken by a bludger, and she agreed with Harry. A timeout should have been called, but then the man was streaking after the snitch, blood flying out behind him as he tailed Lynch, slowly gaining speed on him. Once again Lynch hit the ground, but this time, he was trampled by the veela. But Krum had the snitch, and the scoreboard was flashing. Fred and George were right. They had done it. Ireland had won, but Krum caught the Snitch.

 

Behind them, the Bulgarian minister spoke. “Vell, Ve fought Bravely.” Serena burst out laughing when the man told Fudge it had been funny to watch him mime everything all day. Both teams were brought through the box, along with the World Cup. Fred and George immediately accosted Bagman for their winnings. She said goodbye to Draco, who glumly left with his parents. They returned to the tent, and everyone sat up late into the night, reliving the game until Ginny feel asleep on the table, knocking her hot chocolate all over the floor. She and Hermione helped the girl back to their tent, and soon they were all asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are what keep me writing!


	3. Chapter 3

She felt like her eyes had only been closed for a moment when something woke her. She sent her magic out and felt immediately that something was wrong before screams of terror began. An oppressive magic was brewing. She jumped up. “Get up! Both of you, Up! Something is wrong.” Ginny and Hermione both got up quickly as Serena burst into the Boy's tent. “UP! Something is wrong, Get up!” Ron was soon shaking Harry awake. By the time they were all moving, people were screaming, fleeing into the forest. A crowd of wizards walked together in dark cloaks with masked faces. Serena hissed and turned to face them, but Blaise grabbed her arm. Draco appeared out of no where on her other side.

 

“No! There's too many of them, and too many witnesses. Run, Serena!” Blaise yelled and they tugged her forwards. She watched as they tormented the muggles and felt sick to her stomach, agreeing with Ron. Mr. Weasley and the older boys came out, and sent the rest of them into the forest. Serena stayed behind.

 

“I'm emancipated. I want to help.”

 

The man sighed and turned to her. “You will help us all by leaving so we are not worried about finding you. Fred told me about the portkey. Get them all out of here, Serena. Get them to safety.” The man dashed off into the fray with his sons. Frustrated, but realizing he was right, she dashed into the forest, trying to find the others only to realize she had lost them. Green lights were going off, making Serena sick to her stomach. She had seen that shade of green every time she suffered a dementor attack. She saw wand light appear ahead, and Hermione's bushy hair and dashed towards it. She found the others standing near Pansy Parkinson.

 

“They're after muggles, obviously. Better get her out of here, or it'll be her knickers we're all laughing at.”

 

“Let's go,” Hermione said, but Ronald refused to move. Draco and Blaise looked distinctly uncomfortable. Pansy glanced them all over. “Where's Daddy? Sent you all in here to hide, did he?”

 

“Where are your parents?” Harry asked defiantly. “Out there wearing the masks?”

 

Pansy continued to smile, a sick joy in her eyes and Serena knew that Harry had struck the truth. They turned around and Fred, George, and Ginny had vanished. And what upset Serena more was that Harry had lost his wand. “Damn it, I knew I felt someone in the box.” She tried to summon the wand, but it refused her. Harry looked rather wary without a wand, so she handed him hers. “Lose that one and I'll kill you, understand me? Careful with it, it's tempermental.” He nodded and took it, lighting it with a whisper.

 

“Feels strange. More powerful.”

 

“Because it is. Let's find the others so I can make a portkey out of here.”

 

They all followed Serena closely as they searched, and moments later, the house elf Winky appeared, claiming to be getting out of the way. But Serena knew better. Even in the panic, she could sense that someone was attached to Winky, dragging her forwards as she tried to pretend she was fine. The others bickered about house elves, but Serena prodded them forwards. They passed goblins counting their coins and veela, until they reached a quiet area in the middle of the woods. Very little sound was heard here. Serena stopped.

 

“Let's wait here.” Serena said.

 

“Yeah, we could hear anyone a mile off from here,” Harry said.

 

“What about the others?” Hermione asked.

 

“They'll be alright.” Serena said.

 

They all jumped when Ludo Bagman appeared from nowhere and quickly disapparated, having just learned about the commotion. She frowned at that. Something was off there, too. They talked quietly until they heard a sound, and Serena sent her magic out again, sensing the presence she had felt in the box.

 

“He's here. Whoever was invisible in the box, and probably the same person who took Harry's wand, is here,” She whispered.

 

“Someone was invisible in the box?” Harry whispered back and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Pay attention sometime, would you? It would save us all a lot of trouble.”

 

Without warning, a voice cried out. “Morsmordre!” Something vast and green erupted in the sky, and Serena immediately felt faint. The Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign, floated above them, the snake moving about the skull. She exchanged a glance with Blaise, who looked incredibly solemn, and they turned to see Draco staring at the mark in terror. The forest erupted in screams, and Serena stood, striding forward and pointing to the sky.

 

“FINITE INCANTATEM!!!!!!!!” she shouted, and the mark slowly began to dissipate, light cutting through it. Hermione drug her away, along with a reluctant Harry.

 

“What's the matter?”

 

“It's the Dark Mark, Harry! You-know-who's sign!” Hermione said. They only made a few steps when twenty or so wizards apparated to them with a deafening crack. Wands trained on them, and on instinct, Serena shouted, and so did Harry.

 

“Duck!” they yelled, and the six of them hit the ground. She threw up a shield for good measure, sending several of the spells flying as they ricocheted.

 

“Stop! Stop! _That's my son_!” Arthur yelled. She dared look up at Mr. Weasley, and he came near them. “Are you all alright?”

 

“Out of the way, Arthur,” said a cold, curt voice. Mr. Crouch appeared, closing in on them with the other wizards. Serena didn't drop their shields. “Which of you did it?” He asked coldly. “Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?”

 

“We didn’t do that!” said Harry, gesturing up at the skull.

 

“We didn’t do anything!” said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. “What did you want to attack us for?”

 

“Do not lie, sir!” shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping he looked slightly mad. “You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!”

 

“Barty,” whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, “They’re kids, Barty, they’d never have been able to --”

 

“Where did the Mark come from?” said Mr. Weasley quickly.

 

“Over there,” said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice. “There was someone behind the trees . . . they shouted words - an incantation. Serena sensed them before they cast.” Serena elbowed her hard in the ribs, and the girl bit her tongue.

 

“Oh, stood over there, did they?” said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. “Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy.” But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that any of them had conjured the skull; Not even Herself, Blaise or Draco, who looked just as frightened as Hermione. On the contrary, at Hermione’s words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

 

“We’re too late,” said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. “They’ll have Disapparated.”

 

“I don’t think so,” said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric’s father. “Our Stunners went right through those trees. . . . There’s a good chance we got them. . . .”

 

“Amos, be careful!” said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth. A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout. “Yes! We got them! There’s someone here! Unconscious! It’s -but -blimey . . .”

 

“You’ve got someone?” shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. “Who? Who is it?”

 

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky. Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.

 

“This cannot be,” he said jerkily. “No-” He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.

 

“No point, Mr. Crouch,” Mr. Diggory called after him. “There’s no one else there.” But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.

 

“Bit embarrassing,” Mr. Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky’s unconscious form. “Barty Crouch’s house-elf . . . I mean to say . . .”

 

“Come off it, Amos,” said Mr. Weasley quietly, “you don’t seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark’s a wizard’s sign. It requires a wand.”

 

“Yeah,” said Mr. Diggory, “and she had a wand.”

 

“What?” said Mr. Weasley.

 

“Here, look.” Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. “Had it in her hand. So that’s clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand. ” Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the remenants of the emerald-green skull.

 

“The Dark Mark!” he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. “Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What’s going on?” Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush mustache were both twitching.

 

“Where have you been, Barty?” said Bagman. “Why weren’t you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too-- gulping gargoyles!” Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. “What happened to her ?”

 

“I have been busy, Ludo,” said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. “And my elf has been Stunned.”

 

“Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why ?” Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman’s round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch. “No!” he said. “Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn’t know how! She’d need a wand, for a start!”

 

“And she had one,” said Mr. Diggory. “I found her holding one, Ludo. If it’s all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she’s got to say for herself.” Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr. Diggory, but Mr. Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, “Rennervate!”

 

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position. She caught sight of Mr. Diggory’s feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. They could see the floating skull reflected twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.

 

“Elf!” said Mr. Diggory sternly. “Do you know who I am? I’m a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!” Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts. “As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago,” said Mr. Diggory. “And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!”

 

“I . . . I . . . I is not doing it, sir!” Winky gasped. “I is not knowing how, sir!”

 

“You were found with a wand in your hand!” barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, they recognized it.

 

“Hey that’s mine!” Harry said. Everyone in the clearing looked at him.

 

“Excuse me?” said Mr. Diggory, incredulously.

 

“That’s my wand!” said Harry. “I dropped it!”

 

“You dropped it?” repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. “Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?”

 

“Amos, think who you’re talking to!” said Mr. Weasley, very angrily. “Is Harry Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?”

 

“Er . . . of course not,” mumbled Mr. Diggory. “Sorry . . . carried away . . .”

 

“I didn’t drop it there, anyway,” said Harry, jerking his thumb toward the trees beneath the skull. “I missed it right after we got into the woods.”

 

“Whose wand are you holding?”

 

“Serena's. She knows some wandless magic. Enough to spare her wand for me.” She was thankful that her brother downplayed this about her, but it still drew suspicious looks.

 

“So,” said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. “You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you’d have some fun with it, did you?”

 

“I is not doing magic with it, sir!” squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. “I is . . . I is . . . I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!”

 

“It wasn’t her!” said Hermione. She looked very nervous, speaking up in front of all these Ministry wizards, yet determined all the same. “Winky’s got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!” She looked around at them, appealing for their support. “It didn’t sound anything like Winky, did it?”

 

“No,” said Harry, shaking his head. “It definitely didn’t sound like an elf.”

 

“Yeah, it was a human voice,” said Ron.

 

“Well, we’ll soon see,” growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. “There’s a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?”

 

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry’s. “Prior Incantato!” roared Mr. Diggory.

 

Hermione gasped when a small, faint version of the Dark Mark glowed from Harry's wand. Serena watched everything carefully, determined to remember it later. She had to agree, it certainly wasn't the elf that cast the spell.

 

“Deletrius!” Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.

 

“So,” said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.

 

“I is not doing it!” she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. “I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn’t using wands, I isn’t knowing how!”

 

“You’ve been caught red-handed, elf!” Mr. Diggory roared. “Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!”

 

“Amos,” said Mr. Weasley loudly, “think about it . . . precious few wizards know how to do that spell. . . . Where would she have learned it?”

 

“Perhaps Amos is suggesting,” said Mr. Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, “that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?” There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified.

 

“Mr. Crouch . . . not . . . not at all . . .”

 

“You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!” barked Mr. Crouch. “Harry Potter and myself! I suppose you are familiar with the boy’s story, Amos?”

 

“Of course everyone knows ” muttered Mr. Diggory, looking highly discomforted.

 

“And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?” Mr. Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again.

 

“Mr. Crouch, I . . . I never suggested you had anything to do with it!” Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.

 

“If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!” shouted Mr. Crouch. “Where else would she have learned to conjure it?”

 

“She . . . she might’ve picked it up anywhere ”

 

“Precisely, Amos,” said Mr. Weasley. “ She might have picked it up anywhere. . . . Winky?” he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. “Where exactly did you find Harry’s wand?”

 

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers. “I - I is finding it . . . finding it there, sir. . . .” she whispered, “there . . . in the trees, sir. . . .”

 

“You see, Amos?” said Mr. Weasley. “Whoever conjured the Mark could have disapparated right after they’d done it, leaving Harry’s wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up.”

 

“But then, she’d have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!” said Mr. Diggory impatiently. “Elf? Did you see anyone?”

 

Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Ludo Bagman, and onto Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said, “I is seeing no one, sir . . . no one . . .”

 

“Amos,” said Mr. Crouch curtly, “I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her.”

 

Mr. Diggory looked as though he didn’t think much of this suggestion at all, but it was clear to all that Mr. Crouch was such an important member of the Ministry that he did not dare refuse him.

 

“You may rest assured that she will be punished,” Mr. Crouch added coldly.

 

“M-m-master . . .” Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears.

 

“M-m-master, p-p-please . . .” Mr. Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze.

 

“Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible,” he said slowly. “I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes. ”

 

“No!” shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch’s feet. “No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!”

 

Serena knew that the only way to turn a house-elf free was to present it with proper garments. It was pitiful to see the way Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr. Crouch’s feet.

 

“But she was frightened!” Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch. “Your elf’s scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can’t blame her for wanting to get out of their way!” Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf, whom he was surveying as though she were something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his over-shined shoes.

 

“I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me,” he said coldly, looking over at Hermione. “I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master’s reputation.” Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing.

 

There was a very nasty silence, which was ended by Mr. Weasley, who said quietly, “Well, I think I’ll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody’s got any objections. Amos, that wand’s told us all it can. If Harry could have it back, please ” Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it, handing Serena hers. “Come on, you lot,” Mr. Weasley said quietly. But Hermione didn’t seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf.

 

“Hermione!” Mr. Weasley said, more urgently. The girl finally followed.

“What’s going to happen to Winky?” said Hermione, the moment they had left the clearing.

 

“I don’t know,” said Mr. Weasley.

 

“The way they were treating her!” said Hermione furiously. “Mr. Diggory, calling her ‘elf’ all the time . . . and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn’t do it and he’s still going to sack her! He didn’t care how frightened she’d been, or how upset she was it was like she wasn’t even human!”

 

“Well, she’s not,” said Ron. Hermione rounded on him.

 

“That doesn’t mean she hasn’t got feelings, Ron. It’s disgusting the way-- ”

 

“Hermione, I agree with you,” said Mr. Weasley quickly, beckoning her on, “but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the others?”

 

“We lost them in the dark,” said Ron. “Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?”

 

“I’ll explain everything back at the tent,” said Mr. Weasley tensely. But when they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward.

 

“What’s going on in there?”

 

“Who conjured it?”

 

“Arthur it’s not Him-?”

 

“Of course it’s not Him,” said Mr. Weasley impatiently. “We don’t know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed.” He led them through the crowd and back into the campsite. All was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking. Charlie’s head was poking out of the boys’ tent.

 

“Dad, what’s going on?” he called through the dark. “Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others- ”

 

“I’ve got them here,” said Mr. Weasley, bending down and entering the tent. They all climbed in after him, and gathered around. Serena went directly to Bill, who was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. She healed it quickly, moving on to the Charlie while Bill blinked at her. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, but was otherwise unharmed. Percy was sporting a bloody nose, which she mended swiftly. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.

 

“Did you get them, Dad?” said Bill sharply. “The person who conjured the Mark?”

 

“No,” said Mr. Weasley. “We found Barty Crouch’s elf holding Harry’s wand, but we’re none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark.”

 

“What?” said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together.

 

“Harry’s wand?” said Fred.

 

“Mr. Crouch’s elf?” said Percy, sounding thunderstruck. Serena set back and let the trio tell the story with Mr. Weasley, her mind wheeling.

 

Percy swelled indignantly. “Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!” he said. “Running away when he’d expressly told her not to . . . embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry . . . how would that have looked, if she’d been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control ”

 

“She didn’t do anything! She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!” Hermione snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback. Hermione had always got on fairly well with Percy. Better, indeed, than any of the others.

 

“Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch’s position can’t afford a house-elf who’s going to run amok with a wand!” said Percy pompously, recovering himself.

 

“She didn’t run amok!” shouted Hermione. “She just picked it up off the ground!”

 

“Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?” said Ron impatiently. “It wasn’t hurting anyone. . . . Why’s it such a big deal?”

 

“I told you, it’s You-Know-Who’s symbol, Ron,” said Hermione, before anyone else could answer. “I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. ”

 

“And it hasn’t been seen for thirteen years,” said Mr. Weasley quietly. “Of course people panicked . . . it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again.”

 

“I don’t get it,” said Ron, frowning. “I mean . . . it’s still only a shape in the sky. . . .”

 

“Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed,” said Mr. Weasley. “The terror it inspired . . . you have no idea, you’re too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you’re about to find inside. . . .” Mr. Weasley winced. “Everyone’s worst fear . . . the very worst . . .”

 

There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, glanced down at his arm, checking his healed cut, said, “Well, it didn’t help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we’d got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Roberts' before they hit the ground, though. They’re having their memories modified right now.”

 

“Death Eaters?” said Harry. “What are Death Eaters?”

 

“It’s what You-Know-Who’s supporters called themselves,” said Serena. “I think we saw what’s left of them tonight. The ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway.”

 

“We can’t prove it was them,” said Mr. Weasley. “Though it probably was,” he added hopelessly.

 

“Yeah, I bet it was!” said Ron suddenly. “Dad, we met Pansy Parkinson in the woods, and she as good as told us her dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoy's were right in with You-Know-Who!”

 

Draco flinched backwards, and Serena laid an arm around his waist. Ron caught the movement. “Oh not you, Draco. You're not half bad when you aren't being a prat.” Draco blinked in surprise and relaxed, though Serena didn't move her arm.

 

“How did you find us anyway?” she asked, glancing up at him.

 

“Father was visiting some friends, and I got bored. I figured I'd come see if you lot were still up when the screaming started.”

 

“But what were Voldemort’s supporters-- ” Harry began. Everyone but Serena, Blaise and Hermione flinched. Like most of the Wizarding world, the Weasley's always avoided saying Voldemort’s name. “Sorry,” said Harry quickly. “What were You-Know-Who’s supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?”

 

“The point?” said Mr. Weasley with a hollow laugh. “Harry, that’s their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn’t resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them,” he finished disgustedly.

 

“But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?” said Ron. “They’d have been pleased to see it, wouldn’t they?”

 

“Use your brains, Ron,” said Bill. “If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they’d be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they’d ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives. . . . I don’t reckon he’d be over-pleased with them, do you?”

 

“So . . . whoever conjured the Dark Mark . . .” said Hermione slowly, “were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?”

 

“Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione,” said Mr. Weasley. “But I’ll tell you this . . . it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now. . . . Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened, she'll be worried sick. We'll try to get a few more hours sleep and then try to get an early portkey out of here.”

 

“Mr Weasley, if you don't mind, I'm going to go with Draco and Blaise back to his parents before we return to my home.. Narcissa will be worried sick. I will send you a patronus the moment we arrive.”

 

The man blinked at her. “You know about patronus communication?”

 

Bill and Charlie blinked as well. “You can cast a corporeal Patronus?”

 

She nodded. “Harry can, too. We will stop by Draco's home then return to mine. Severus is sure to be waiting.”

 

Arthur's eyes narrowed. “Keep an eye on him, too.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “He's of no threat to us, Arthur. Thank you for bringing us, and I hope to see you all soon. If not earlier, I'll see you at school. It was nice meeting you Bill, Charlie!” She waved and exited the tent, summoning her and Blaise's items. “Draco, you guys didn't stay overnight, right?”

 

“No, we apparated.”

 

“Wonderful.” She shrank her and Blaises' things, putting them in her pocket before extending an arm to each of the boy's. “Ready?”

 

“For?” Blaise asked.

 

“Side-along apparation.”

 

Blaise gaped at her, but Draco readily took her arm. Blaise did after a moment. “Clear your minds and concentrate on the gates to Malfoy Manor.” She saw them close their eyes, and gave them a moment before she twisted on the spot, taking them with her.

 

The boys stumbled when they landed, but Serena held them upright. She sighed heavily as the gates let them pass. “Are you ready for this?”

 

“For what?” Draco asked and Blaise snorted.

 

“You said yourself your father was meeting with old friends. Death Eaters show up at a international event, and you don't think your father has something to do with this? Especially when he was pissed you didn't sit with him at the match, and the attacks started shortly after you left them?”

 

Draco's expression grew dark and he began to walk slower. Serena turned to face him. He was staring down at his feet, a sour expression on his face. She grasped his hand, gaining his attention. “Would you like to go ahead to Potter Manor? I'll make you a port key.”

 

He waited for a moment, then shook his head. “No. No, I'll stay. You've been telling me for years that this was coming. He was mad about how I acted in the box . . . . but this . . . . You can sense if he is being truthful, right?” Serena nodded, and he continued. “Just . . . . Let me talk, and tell me if he is lying.”

 

“Verbally or mentally?”

 

“Mentally.”

 

She nodded again. “Lower your shields here then. Let me in.” He did, and she slipped into his mind.

 

_Now rebuild your walls, but allow me to stay,_ she spoke mentally.

 

He did, and she turned to Blaise as their minds remained connected. “Try him.”

 

Blaise pointed his wand at Draco and whispered, “Legillemens!” He tried for a moment more before shaking his head. “Nothing.”

 

She nodded, squeezing Draco's hand. “Let's go.” She went to remove her hand, but he gripped it tightly, holding onto her like a lifeline. She struggled to control her thoughts. It wouldn't do to think on it now with their minds brushing. She extended her free hand to Blaise, and he took it. Together they walked past the grand doors of Malfoy Manor. They walked quietly, listening to Narcissa and Lucius fight in the Parlor.

 

“How could you, Lucius! And with Draco there! I couldn't find him anywhere! I have no idea where he is, or who he is with! They'll target him for your actions, you know! Why did you do this to us?!?!”

 

“Silence, Narcissa. It is not your place to question me!”

 

“Like hell it's not! When did our marriage become a loveless dictatorship, Lucius? When did you turn into a monster with my husbands face? Why did you go and don your old robes?”

 

“Because they were just so infuriating! All of this trouble to not bother the muggles. It shouldn't have mattered what the muggles thought either way!” His voice grew louder, and Draco flinched. They had stopped in front of the closed door, and Serena blasted it open so that it slammed against the wall behind it. The couple inside jumped. Narcissa looked utterly relieved and rushed forward, wrapping them all in a hug.

 

“You're alright! You're all alright! Don't ever run off like that again, Draco Lucius Malfoy! Do you hear me?!” The woman shouted, tears streaming down her face. Serena and Draco calmed her, and she moved to stand beside her son. The four of them glared at Lucius. He drew himself up, trying to look dignified.

 

“Three fourteen year olds will not intimidate me, and neither will my wife. I stand by my actions.”

 

“If you stand by them, stand by wearing the uniform he required, then why did you flee from the mark?” Draco asked. Serena kept her magic out, gauging the man's reactions, and she felt Draco exploring with her senses as well.

 

“Because . . . Because if he returns, we have to give up everything to support him, or we will fall out of his graces.” Serena knew that that was the truth, but only half of it.

 

“Wouldn't you want to stay then, to show support? You've raised me for years on his ideals and beliefs. Wouldn't you want to return?”

 

“I . . .”

 

“Panicked?” The man didn't answer, and Serena watched as every shred of Draco's respect for the man vanished. “Strange, you would have berated me mercilessly if I did the same. I seem to recall the phrase, 'Malfoy's Don't Panic'.”

 

Lucius scowled at him, and Draco sneered in return. “You know what, if you can't even stand on the beliefs you saw fit to force on me, then I think I'll do better off without you and them both.”

 

“You wouldn't dare. I will disown you, Draco.”

 

“Go ahead. I'd rather be a Black,” he said with finality. He turned on his heel, going to his room to pack his belongings. To her surprise, he allowed Serena to stay in his mind as he watched carefully what would occur. She glanced over, and saw a look of sheer pride on Narcissa's face. It was rivaled by the pure horror on Lucius'.

 

“You've finally done it, Lucius. You've finally pushed your son away,” Serena said.

 

He turned to glare at you. “If he had never met you, he would have never left my side.”

 

“If he had never met me, he would be nothing more than an ignorant tool like his father, spilling misguided hatred to anyone who would listen. Because of me, he will have a life to look forward to, no matter how this war turns out. I will make damn sure of it.”

 

“War? There is no war.”

 

“Not yet. But it's coming, Lucius. And it's time that you decided what matters more to you- your hateful beliefs or the family that loves you, before you lose them forever.” She turned on her heel, heading to her room in the manor and packing all of her belongings. She had no intentions of returning here, and knew that as of right now, Draco didn't either. Narcissa knocked on her door, and without turning, Serena spoke.

 

“Are you coming with us this time or staying?”

 

“May . . . May I stay at your home while you are gone? I would like to get to know my cousin again . . . And perhaps my sister.”

 

“My home is your home, Narcissa. You know that. But I do not want Lucius' anywhere near it.”

 

“I know. I will be over shortly. I must speak to him about our separation,” She heard her heels clicking as the woman went to pack.

 

“You didn't have to do that, you know,” Draco said as he entered the room. “Mother has plenty of places she can go.”

 

“Well, she is staying with us.”

 

He gave her a faint smile. “Thank you, Serena. Let's go, before father gathers his wits.” She shrank their trunks and suitcases, lightening them as they tucked them in their pockets. Blaise did the same, though he had little here at Malfoy Manor. She took them each by the hand, apparating directly into the library of Potter Manor. She released their hands, and walked forwards, finding Sirius, Remus, and Severus in the kitchen. Sirius was being held back by Remus, and Severus looked exasperated on the far side of the counter.

 

“I'm telling you for the last time, Black, that I did not attend the World Cup, nor did I show up late. I was at Hogwarts, working on the events to come when I heard news of the attack. I came straight here.”

 

“I don't believe you! If they hurt them, if there is one hair out of place on Serena or Harry's head, I'll kill you, Snivellous!”

 

Anger finally surging within her from the nights events, Serena snapped.“ENOUGH!” Serena shouted, her magic flaring for the first time in a while as the house trembled and dishes rattled in their shelving. They whipped around to face her, and Sirius rushed forwards to hug her, but she side stepped him, turning her wand on him and backing him into the wall. His eyes widened with a slight fear as he held his hands up in a passive display. No one moved to stop her. “I have told you that I will not tolerate your childish insults in my presence, much less in my home. If you are going to disrespect that the moment I am away, then you will leave.”

 

Sirius blinked at her but she did not remove her wand from his neck as she rounded on Severus. “May I?”

 

The man sighed but nodded and she entered his mind, finding that he was at Hogwarts when news of the attacks reached him. She withdrew, and went to stand at his side. “Severus speaks the truth.”

 

“He could be lying--”

 

“Minds don't lie, Sirius. It is nearly impossible to lie to a master legillimens. And if he managed to lie and my mind did not sense it, my magic would have.” Sirius finally relaxed, sending a disdainful look to Severus. Serena was having none of it. “Apologize or leave.”

 

He looked upset, but he muttered out an apology, and Serena relaxed minutely. She summoned a patronus, sending it to Arthur, assuring him that they were home safe. She then turned to Remus, the most rational of the three men.

 

“Harry is fine. Something was off, though. When we were in the box, there was a presence there. I could sense them, but not see them. They were right next to the house elf that was later found with Harry's wand, which he had lost. It was probably lifted off of him in the box. He was right in front of the empty seat. It was proven that his wand was used to cast the dark mark, but it wasn't the elf. She was running all weird, jerkily, when we saw her. I'd bet you anything she was chained to this invisible person, but I don't know why.”

 

“Who's elf was it?” Remus asked.

 

“Mr. Barty Crouch.”

 

Severus sucked in a breath. “His son was a Death Eater. Rumor has it he died in Azkaban, but if she was chained to someone who cast the mark, I would bet anything that it was him.”

 

She sighed and scrubbed her face. “Great, so we've got an actual Death Eater on the loose.”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

She began pacing out of habit, but Draco stepped into her path. “It's been a long night. Come on. We can talk about it more in the morning.” She nodded and allowed him to lead her to her room. She leaned back against the door, staring down the hallway with unseeing eyes while her mind spun, dozens of thoughts rushing by as her mind struggled to make connections. Draco winced, and she felt him withdraw from her mind. She smiled sheepishly, having forgotten that he was still in her head.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don't be. How do you keep up with all of that? It was giving me a headache.”

 

She shrugged. “You get used to it.”

 

“I doubt I ever could.”

 

She sighed. “Something is brewing though, worse than before. Something darker. It's this year. He's going to come back this year.”

 

“How do you-”

 

“I don't know how I know, I just do!” She pulled at her hair, struggling to communicate her thoughts and frustration. They barely made sense to her. How was she supposed to explain them?

 

“It's alright. I'm sorry, I should know better by now.”

 

She sighed. “It's just so frustrating.”

 

“I can imagine.”

 

She sighed. “Good night, Draco.”

 

“Good night, Serena.” She turned the knob behind her, disappearing into her room for the night, where sleep eventually found her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are what keep me writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Serena waved goodbye to Narcissa as the train pulled out of the station, heading back for their fourth year at Hogwarts. She sighed, sitting with her friends as they discussed their summers, Serena breezed over her emancipation, not wanting to find a target on her back from the pureblood families now that she and Harry were a political force all their own.

 

By the time the train arrived, she had learned all about the Tri-Wizard Tournament from the others, and was incredibly grateful that she couldn't compete. She was rather sad that there would be no Quidditch this year, but she was looking forward to a normal, relaxed year at Hogwarts. At mentions of a ball, she scrawled out a letter to Narcissa, borrowing Draco's owl to send the letter. She had seen the perfect dress in a boutique but saw no reason to purchase it. Now, she would have the perfect occasion.

 

They rode the carriages up to school and she stared forlornly at the thestrals, sighing heavily. She cast a warming charm on each of the animals and their carriage, keeping out the bitter chill of the storm. She walked with the others to the great hall, The sorting was quick, and the feast was as wonderful as always. She watched as Dumbledore stood and announced the tournament, and was pleased that, for the first time since she started Hogwarts, he was not trying to break into her mind.

 

She sat between Blaise and Draco, with Tracey, Millie and Theo across from them. Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne and Pansy sat a little ways down, close enough to keep up appearances but far enough away to not bother the rest. She sighed, resting her head on her hand as the announcement was made that Quidditch would be canceled. So much for coaching this year. She idly stared towards the front as it was announced that students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be joining them. None of it seemed to interest her. She had many things she wanted to research, and she wanted to spend some time in her animagus form.

 

Everyone turned to watch as the strange man named Mad-eye moody entered the hall. Serena stiffened minutely, but it was enough that she felt both Draco and Blaise glance at her. She sent her magic towards the man, and sucked in a breath. He felt like the person who had been invisible in the box. But why would a renowned Auror be invisible in that box? And more importantly, why would he cast the Dark Mark? She felt his magical eye on her and forced herself to relax. The eye made her feel uncomfortable, and she sensed out it's magic, blocking herself, Blaise, Hermione and Draco to its strange magics.

 

The man walked to the front and sat down, drinking from his hip flask. His magical eye turned back in her direction but glanced right over them. He frowned, and tried to focus on them again, but the eye slid past. Serena hid her smirk as the man looked at Harry with a blank expression. One she recognized quite well. Most Slytherins made that face when plotting or thinking. She didn't like it. Everything about Mad-eye set her on edge. She leaned against Blaise, resting her head on his shoulder in an attempt to calm herself.

 

As soon as they were dismissed, Serena stood, fleeing the room with her friends on her heels. She heard Hermione hollering for her down the halls, obviously having realized something was wrong, and Serena glanced around, pulling the other three into an alcove with her.

 

“Meet up in my room in twenty.” The boys nodded and she took Hermione's hand, twisting the ring on her finger, Lily's equivalent of the invisibility cloak. She and Hermione immediately turned invisible, and she glanced into the hall, pleased that the crowd was already thinning. “Come on,” She whispered, and tugged Hermione after her. When they reached the entrance to the Slytherin dorm, she was pleased to see that it was still open with so many students coming in and out. She waited, spotting a gap between two groups and she slid in between them, guiding Hermione through the crowded common room.

 

She opened the door to her private room and shut it behind them, pleased to see that Blaise and Draco were already there. She turned her ring back upright, dropping the charm and immediately began replacing the wards around her room. Hermione sat at the chair by her desk, and Serena began to pace.

 

“What's going on?” Hermione asked.

 

“Not sure,” Blaise said. “Mad-eye came in and she got real stiff. Something about the man threw her.”

 

Draco shivered slightly. “He is rather creepy.”

 

“He's the man I sensed in the box,” Serena said, stopping to turn to them. She stared at each of them intently. Hermione was frowning, Draco's brow was furrowed in thought, and Blaise looked rather confused.

 

“But, Why would a renowned auror be invisible in the box?”

 

“To protect the ministers, maybe?” Blaise said, but Serena shook her head.

 

“Remember how Winky was running through the forest, all strange and jerky? She was bound to someone invisible. But why would crouches elf be bound to Mad-Eye? And I would bet that it was whoever she was bound to that cast the Morsmordre. Why would an Auror cast that mark?”

 

She turned to Draco. “Remember what Severus said, about Crouches son being a death eater? Crouch was sure Winky was tied to him. That's why he went to check the forest again after Diggory did. But how can it be that Mad Eye and Crouches son have the same magical signature?”

 

He shrugged. “Maybe they're just really similar. It was a crazy night, maybe it threw you off.” She scowled at the floor, not sure what to think or believe.

 

“Okay, but what about that eye? I checked it out and it had tons of charms on it. He could vary the vision to xray and infrared and tons of other charms. I blocked all four of us from any of it's effects but regular vision.”

 

“What about Harry and Ron? Shouldn't they be blocked too?”

 

Serena sighed, rubbing her temples. “Probably. I'll add them tomorrow. Does he always drink from that flask? How many professors have flasks?”

 

“They say he has gotten rather paranoid in his age. Always believes someone is trying to kill him, via spell or poison,” Blaise explained.

 

“And Dumbledore has a paranoid man teaching classes?”

 

“Better than Lockhart,” Draco said, and Hermione blushed. Serena shook her head.

 

“There's something off here. Something I'm missing,”

 

“Alright, Serena, that's enough,” Draco said, and she snapped her eyes up to look at him. “It's the first day. I know you're still worried with all of the events of the past few weeks, but we haven't even been here for four hours and you're speculating if a teacher is trying to kill us. I know you're worried, but it won't do you any good to over think this.”

 

“I hate to say it, but I agree with Draco. What will come will come,” Hermione said with a nod.

 

She scowled at the floor. Blaise came to stand beside her, nudging her shoulder. “Hey, we get to watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year, and meet people from other schools. Shouldn't you be worrying about learning to speak French or Bulgarian?”

 

She scowled. “Narcissa tried teaching me French and I picked it up in a week with this damn charm.”

 

“Then focus on Bulgarian and get ready to meet the other schools, yeah?”

 

She sighed. “Alright. Alright, I'll try not to worry. But if something happens, it's him.”

 

“Duly noted. Now, are you walking Hermione back to Gryffindor or giving her your ring?”

 

“Walking her. I need to block Harry and Ronald from that eye.”

 

“Alright then. Get going before curfew,” Blaise said, always the voice of reason.

 

She sighed, taking Hermione's hand and turning her ring. The walk was uneventful, with each girl talking quietly about their summer, and the tournament. When they reached the tower, Hermione led Serena in, much to the protest of the Gryffindor's since there was no victory game going on, which Serena ignored. She followed her friend to the fourth year boys bedroom, and promptly kicked out Dean, Seamus and Neville, who grumbled their way from the room. Serena put up locking and silencing charms while she put the spells on the boys, leaving Hermione to explain as she left. She stopped when she saw Fred and George in the corner. She walked over to them and sat down on the arm of Fred's chair. He looked up at her and smiled.

 

“Hey, Rina!” Fred said.

 

“Aside from the World Cup, and the rescue, how was your summer?” George asked.

 

She sighed. “Stressful. Trying to keep Harry and Draco from fighting is enough to drive anyone up a wall, but Sirius and Severus are worse. Trying to come up with a way to enter, are you?”

 

“Once we know what the judge is and the protections on it,” George began.

 

“We should be able to best it,” Fred explained.

 

She snorted. “Good luck with that. How is the rest of your family, since the incident?”

 

“Bill is back at Gringots,”

 

“And Charlie returned to Romania.”

 

“But with all this talk of the tournament and the hints he dropped about returning,”

 

“We're hoping he doesn't bring a dragon with him,” They finished in unison.

 

Serena laughed, drawing the attention of several other students, as few ever saw the Slytherin smile in a kind way, let alone laugh. She had long ago learned to ignore the names she was given. Students from the other houses often called her the Ice Queen, and Draco the Ice Prince. The Slytherin's themselves called Draco the Ice Prince, but they called Serena Firestorm, as they were all well aware of her fiery temper.

 

“Oh Merlin, I hope so, too. I have to get back to the dorms. See you both soon, Yeah?”

 

“See you, Ice Queen!” They said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and left the common room, using her ring to get back to her rooms undetected. She laid down and tried to fall asleep, and ended up staring at her ceiling for hours, trying to figure out what she was missing. Trying to discern the plot that was just beyond her reach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are what keep me writing!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Serena was grumpy and irritable, having managed only a few scattered hours of sleep. She sighed, charming her hair into place as she shrugged on her uniform. It wasn't cold enough yet to worry about vests so she stuck with her button down and skirt. She rolled the sleeves of her white button down up artfully so that they rested just above her elbows, and she left the top two buttons undone. She tucked her shirt into her skirt and donned her tie before going to her mirror, making sure her skirt was just right, hitting mid thigh. She wore a pair of shorts underneath, just in case, and a pair of killer heels. She tied her tie and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, charming it into place with a few locks loose around her face. She put on her customary eyeliner and mascara before she put on her favorite perfume. She shrugged into her outer robes, intending to make a good impression with the new students for now at least. She did want to be prefect next year, after all. She shoved books into her bag and headed down for breakfast.

 

She was up earlier than most, and the hall was nearly empty. She sat down in her usual spot and immediately filled her cup with coffee, a splash of cream and a spoonful of sugar, downing it and starting on her second cup before anyone had joined her. Draco joined her first, as he tended to rise early to double check his homework during the week. She sighed and began another cup of coffee.

 

“How many cups is that?”

 

She finished it and set the mug down before she answered. “Three.”

 

He gave a low whistle. “Rough night?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

He sighed, shaking his head, but he didn't comment. Instead, he slid some eggs onto her plate and gave her a pointed look until she grudgingly began to poke at them, eating small bits. She really wasn't a breakfast person. Blaise joined them just as Severus began to pass out timetables, and she took hers readily, pleased to see that she had Arithmancy first. When breakfast was done, they swiftly made their way to classes.

 

The day was passing quickly, with Serena getting into the swing of classes easily. They were in the Entrance hall, heading for dinner after their History of Magic block when she saw Pansy saunter up to Harry with Greg, Vince and Daphne on her heels as she began to read an article about Ron's father. She saw Fred and George watching angrily from the back ground, and saw Harry retort and turn away with Ron and Hermione as Pansy drew her wand. A bang sounded through the room as Pansy tried to cast a spell, and was disarmed by Serena, who caught her wand with seeker reflexes. A second bang went off and the crowd thinned, revealing a black ferret on the ground as Mad Eye approached them .

 

The man was raving about cowards who attacked when people had their backs turned, and she was inclined to agree with him. She saw his regular eye scan her over several times, and she realized that she had just openly used wandless magic as a fourth year, in front of a paranoid ex auror no less. She jumped when McGonagall approached, and she handed the Deputy headmistress Pansy's wand as she told off Moody. Pansy reappeared, tears streaming down her pink-tinged cheeks. Serena left the spectacle, tugging Harry with her. They walked into the great hall together, side by side, a united front. Though it wasn't unusual to see her and Harry talking in the halls, or bickering in classes, she was aware of the silence around them.

 

People seemed to be in awe at her easy defense of her brother and his friends, simply because they were of different houses. Sure, the Slytherins knew where she stood, but she had overestimated the intelligence for the rest of the school. She was highly aware of the united front they made, the Potter Twins, heir and heiress, Gryffindor and Slytherin, walking side by side through the Great Hall, their friends bickering quietly behind them. It was a rather pivotal display of house unity between Slytherin and Gryffindor, which was practically unheard of. Leave it to them to defy stereotypes.

 

“Why are they staring?” Harry whispered.

 

“Because we are defying house norms for the sake of each other, and each others friends. If anything, they're staring because I just turned my back on a snake for the sake of my brother. They're staring because I just made my stance blatantly clear to the entire school. I stand by you, and my friends stand by me, and vice versa. The fact that Draco did the same only leaves them more stunned,” she whispered back.

 

“He has been rather friendly lately.”

 

“He no longer feels the need to keep his stances in the dark, as he turned his back on his father after the . . . Incident.”

 

Harry pondered that for a moment until they reached the front of the hall. They nodded to each other before splitting off and heading to their own tables. She sat in her usual spot, and wasn't surprised when several of the younger students flocked nearer to them. The changes in Slytherin were subtle, but the house was slowly dividing into those who would fight with Voldemort, like Pansy, and those who would not, like Serena. Few of the older students bothered to hide their open dislike to the changes Serena had brought, though the younger students embraced it.

 

The next few days were abuzz with talk of Mad Eye, and Serena had to admit, she was intrigued for his class, which she shared with the Gryffindor's. She felt as if the man spent an unusual amount of time watching her or Harry, and she wanted to see what his class would be like. So she got there early on Thursday, taking a seat in the center of the room with Blaise and Draco beside her.

 

“C’mon, quick, or we won’t get decent seats.” She heard as Harry entered the room with Ronald and Hermione. Serena motioned to the desk behind them, which was still empty, and they sat there, pulling out their books as an eerie silence fell over the room.

 

Soon they heard Moody’s distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes. “You can put those away,” he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, “those books. You won’t need them.”

 

He began taking roll, his magical eye fixing on all of them, and Serena kept her face blank as he saw her eyeing their group carefully, obviously aware that one of them had tampered with his eye, but unsure which. “Right then,” he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, “I’ve had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you’ve had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures you’ve covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?”

 

There was a general murmur of assent. “But you’re behind very behind on dealing with curses,” said Moody. “So I’m here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I’ve got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-”

 

“What, aren’t you staying?” Ron blurted out. Moody’s magical eye spun around to stare at Ron. Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled- which was creepier than his eye. Ron looked deeply relieved.

 

“You’ll be Arthur Weasley’s son, eh?” Moody said. “Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. . . . Yeah, I’m staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement.” He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together. “So straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I’m supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I’m not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you’re in the sixth year. You’re not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore’s got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you’re up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you’ve never seen? A wizard who’s about to put an illegal curse on you isn’t going to tell you what he’s about to do. He’s not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I’m talking.”

 

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody’s magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. Serena was instantly glad that she had blocked them from it's effects.

 

“So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?” Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron’s and Hermione’s. Serena, Blaise and Draco all knew them, but didn't bother to raise their hands. It would do no good to draw attention to their house by knowing all three of the Unforgiveable curses. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

 

“Er,” said Ron tentatively, “my dad told me about one. . . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?”

 

“Ah, yes,” said Moody appreciatively. “Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse.” His eyes, both of them, swung to Draco with suspicioun. Serena sneered at the man, and Draco kept his face blank, obviously trying not to react as his ears turned pink. Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. He reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, “Imperio!”

 

The spider leapt from Moody’s hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing, everyone except Moody and Serena.

 

“Think it’s funny, do you?” he growled. “You’d like it, would you, if I did it to you?”

 

The laughter died away almost instantly.

 

“Total control,” said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. “I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats . . .Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse,” said Moody. “Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.”

 

“The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I’ll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone’s got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” he barked, and everyone jumped. Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

 

“Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?” Hermione’s hand flew into the air again and so, to most peoples surprise, did Neville’s. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

 

“Yes?” said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

 

“There’s one- the Cruciatus Curse,” said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Serena shivered, her motion causing his eye to swing over to her, since he could still see them normally and through his head, just not through other objects. She wondered what else the eye did. Moody went back to looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

 

“Your name’s Longbottom?” he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Confused at this, Serena gently prodded Neville's mind, suppressing a gasp at the horror she found. It was nearly as bad as the imprint the curse had left on her. She sank into her chair, aware that the others were watching her closely. This was the one thing she had kept from Severus in second year. She never showed him that she willing went under the Cruciatus to buy Harry time. Turning back to the class at large, Moody reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

 

“The Cruciatus Curse,” said Moody. “Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea,” he said, pointing his wand at the spider. “Engorgio!” The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody’s desk as possible, and Serena flinched at the sound. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, “Crucio!”

 

At once, the spider’s legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Serena was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. She had barely managed to prevent her own screams. The memory of the searing pain lanced through her as she cringed, abandoning pretense and pulling her knees up to her chest, staring down at her knees as the memory gripped her mind. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently

 

“Stop it!” Hermione and Blaise yelled in unison. Hermione was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Blaise, she was sure, was watching her. Her knuckles were white from how tightly she gripped her elbows, and she could feel how white her face was, all color draining from her as she curled in on herself. She chanced a glance at Neville, who had a white knuckled grip on his desk, looking equally pale. Their eyes met, and a brief flash of acknowledgment flashed between them before he went back to staring at his feet and her at the desk.

 

Moody raised his wand. The spider’s legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. “Reducio,” Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

 

“Pain,” said Moody softly. Serena still flinched, then withdrew, scooting her chair backwards and shaking her head as Blaise made to put his arm around her shoulders. “You don’t need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.”

 

“Right . . . anyone know any others?” Serena refused to look up, refused to acknowledge what was soon to happen when she heard Hermione's voice behind her.

 

“Yes?” said Moody, looking at her.

 

“Avada Kedavra,” Hermione whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron, but Serena didn't notice. She had never seen this curse with her own eyes, but as a memory lost deep within her mind, and flying around her at the World Cup.

 

“Ah,” said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. “Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra . . . the Killing Curse.” He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody’s fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand. “Avada Kedavra!” Moody roared.

 

Though she wasn't looking up, Serena saw the flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air. Instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

 

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. “Not nice,” he said calmly. “Not pleasant. And there’s no countercurse. There’s no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he’s sitting right in front of me.” Serena glanced at her brother and could feel Harry's sudden discomfort, and saw his face redden as Moody’s eyes (both of them) looked into his own. She could see her brothers mind spinning, and relaxed her grip enough to reach a hand behind her, placing it over his on the desk. He relaxed minutely, coming out of his mind as they tuned into Moody's speech.

 

“Avada Kedavra’s a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it. You could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I’d get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn’t matter. I’m not here to teach you how to do it.”

 

“Now, if there’s no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you’ve got to know. You’ve got to appreciate what the worst is. You don’t want to find yourself in a situation where you’re facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

 

“Now . . . those three curses Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That’s what you’re up against. That’s what I’ve got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills . . . copy this down. . . .”

 

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. Serena was still lost in her mind, and noted that Draco was taking notes for them both, and Hermione was doing the same for Neville. No one spoke until the bell rang but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices.

 

“Did you see it twitch?”

 

“—and when he killed it just like that!”

 

Serena pushed her way through the crowd, walking right up to a stunned Neville and dragging him into another hallway. The others were looking for them, she was sure, but she bought herself enough time.

 

“I'm sorry, about your parents. And I'm sorry I snooped into your mind, I shouldn't have. But . . . You reacted so strongly. I wanted to know why.”

 

He shrugged, staring blankly at the wall behind her. “How . . . How did you know of it? You reacted, too.”

 

She stared at her feet. “Do you know occlumency?”

 

“No.”

 

“I will tell you if you give me permission to enter your mind and strengthen your Occlumency shields. It is not something I wish to become common knowledge, and I know Dumbledore has no issues with searching students minds..”

 

Neville thought for a moment before he nodded, and Serena slipped back into his frazzled mind. She found his shields, weak as paper, and showed them to him, helping him to strengthen them before directly showing him the memory of her time in the chamber. When she returned to herself, she saw Neville looking at her in horror, and she shook her head.

 

“Not a soul, Neville. Not even Harry. He was there, but he was distracted. I don't think he remembers.”

 

“A-Alright.”

 

“If you wish to practice your Occlumency, try myself or Ginny. She's gotten quite good since I showed her.”

 

“Hurry up,” Hermione said behind her, and she heard five sets of feet approaching, followed more distantly by the wooden thump of Moody.

 

“Not the ruddy library again?” said Ron.

 

“No,” said Hermione curtly, pointing at them. Neville was still staring into space, and Serena gently squeezed his hand before slipping away, not wanting any attention on her right now. Their questioning gazes felt like sandpaper on sensitive skin. No one needed to know this about her yet.

 

She side stepped Blaise and Draco, her mind a swirling mess of emotion and thoughts as they walked towards the Great Hall. She sat down and idly moved her food around her plate, barely aware of her concerned friends beside her. She felt gazes on her, and batted Dumbledore and Severus away from her mind as easily as flies before she stood abruptly, leaving the hall. She sprinted down the corridor, desperate to be alone. She found herself in the clearing that she had so often met Sirius in, and stripped off everything but her outer robes. She transformed, assuming her Animagus form for the first time since June, and slipped into the forest, allowing her wolf senses to guide her, and numb the pain of her human mind.

 

What could have been ten minutes, or several hours later, she heard a voice calling for her. The silver wolf let out a heavy breath and loped that way, finding Harry sitting on the hollow stump where she left her clothes. She approached slowly, laying down at his feet and staring off into space. For the longest time, he didn't say a word, and neither did she.

 

“Serena, I'm sorry. About the chamber. You never should have had to go through that.”

 

She sighed, gripping her clothing in her teeth and heading into the forest, coming out fully dressed. She sat beside her brother on the stump.

 

“It won't be the last time. And I've faced worse before.” He glanced at her, but she shook her head. “I told you in first year, many of my wh- beatings were voluntary to spare other kids. The pain is similar, but the cruciatus is more intense.”

 

Beside her, Harry sighed. “Why wouldn't that be the last time?”

 

“Because he will come for me, Harry. Just as much as he comes for you. And the best protection for all of us is in me deceiving him. Convincing him that you only work for Dumbledore because you feel trapped or whatever else I can tell him.” She glanced away, staring out over the forest. “Because the best way that I can serve in this coming war is to pretend to serve him.”

 

He didn't argue, though it was clear he didn't agree with her. Harry just shook his head and stood up beside her, offering his hand. She took it, letting him help her up before they walked back into the castle, heading separate ways in the entrance hall. She was pleased to find her room empty, having expected Blaise and Draco to be waiting to launch questions at her. Perhaps Harry had told them? She wasn't sure, but she knew she was drained from the days events as she laid down and promptly fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! please give me comments and Kudos! i love seeing them.


	6. Chapter 6

When Serena received a letter from Sirius, she was surprised to find that he and Remus were quietly relocating closer to the school. They had been staying in one of the Potter homes in Germany, but were coming back to the Manor in England to stay with Narcissa. He informed her of the pain Harry had felt in his scar and Serena cursed, shoving the note in her pocket before Blaise and Draco could read it. She stood, storming over to Harry before she dragged him out into the hallway, where she shoved him roughly into an alcove and set several privacy wards. She stared directly into his mind, making it blatantly clear that she was going through his thoughts as he winced in pain at her onslaught.

 

“How long has your scar been hurting, you twat?”

 

“Just the one night, after the nightmare. I suppose Sirius wrote you?”

 

“Of course he wrote me. What nightmare?”

 

“I don't remember much of it. Just an old man, and Wormtail, and a snake.” As he spoke, the memory came forward slightly in his mind and Serena delved into it, watching both the nightmare and Harry's reactions to it. She sensed a strange magic on him and frowned. It felt familiar, like Voldemort, but she couldn't quite place it.

 

Harry blinked as he recalled the dream clearly. “So what are they planning?”

 

“To interrupt the Tournament of course. And to bring him back.”

 

“But why would that hurt my scar from Merlin knows how far away?”

 

She frowned. “I don't know.” She pressed her hand to his scar, numbing it as she had in the Third floor corridor, hoping to block Voldemort from Harry's mind. “But I'll research it and see what I find.” She turned on her heel, summoning her bag and heading off to potions. Arriving early, she wrote a letter to Sirius, telling him that she had numbed Harry's scar and that she understood the circumstances building. She assured him that she would keep an eye on Harry before she banished it to Hades, who would take it to the Owlery for her. He had always been easy to keep and well trained.

 

The next several weeks passed and Serena lost herself in classes, trying to keep her mind off of the horror that Defense Against the Dark arts had become. Moody was a wonderful teacher, but he was very graphic, liked to shout at random, and continued to remind them that he would be testing some of the spells on them soon. She was thankful that it would be the Imperious curse and not the Cruciatus.

 

“But- but you said it’s illegal, Professor,” said Hermione uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. “You said to use it against another human was-”

 

“Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like,” said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. “If you’d rather learn the hard way when someone’s putting it on you so they can control you completely, fine by me. You’re excused. Off you go.” He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door.

 

Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Harry and Ron grinned at each other, and Serena snickered. They all knew Hermione would rather eat bubotuber pus than miss such an important lesson. Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them.

 

Serena stood in a corner and watched as, one by one, her classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

 

“Potter,” Moody growled, “you next.”

 

Serena smirked, remembering her first potions lesson. She knew that she was forgettable next to her brother, especially while she hid so much of her power. One day, they would be called by name. In the meantime, however, she waited a moment and stepped forward in unison with Harry. Moody looked between the two of them, and turned his wand on Harry.

 

“Imperio!”

 

Serena watched as a dreamy and dazed expression came over Harry's face. He stood still for a moment, then bent his knees obediently, preparing to spring. She saw his body stiffen, and his expression become confused, and she knew he was fighting the curse. She took a slight step to the side just as Harry toppled sideways into a desk. She winced, and sent a healing charm his way as he rubbed his injured knees.

 

“Now, that’s more like it!” growled Moody’s voice, and suddenly, Harry's expression cleared entirely. “Look at that, you lot . . . Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We’ll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention watch his eyes, that’s where you see it. Very good, Potter, very good indeed! They’ll have trouble controlling you!”

 

Moody cast the charm on Harry four times more, obviously doubting that anyone else would be able to fight the charm. He pushed Harry until he could fight the charm off entirely before he turned to her. She supposed the teachers hadn't told him about her magic, or at the least, he hadn't believed them. After standing around for a long while, Moody turned to her. She heard Draco and Blaise snicker behind her as he muttered, “Imperio.”

 

She felt like a thin blanket had been wrapped around her mind. Not enough to make her feel trapped, but enough to feel like she was closed in. She felt herself frown as he tried to blank out her mind, tried to push all of her thoughts away and replace them with his own. _“Twirl like a ballerina,”_ his voice said in her mind. It felt more distant than it should, and it lacked power. She figured her Occlumency muted the curse considerably.

 

“No,” Serena said aloud, and heard the gasps of her classmates. She pushed against the curse, strengthening the Occlumency wards within her mind as he blinked at her then tried again.

 

“ _I said, Twirl like a ballerina.”_ He put more force behind the words, but it barely affected her. She cocked her head and shattered the curse that hung in the air around her, slightly oppressing. She sighed.

 

“Nice try, Professor,” She said just as the bell rang. With a needless flick of her wand she summoned her bag, and turned, Draco and Blaise immediately fell into step beside her as the rest of the class, Moody included, stared at her in shock. They made it out of the room and into an empty classroom before they doubled over laughing.

 

“Did you see his face?” Draco asked.

 

“Did you see Serena's? She was highly unimpressed,” Blaise said as she doubled over, trying to catch her breath. When they had themselves under control, they slipped back into the hall, walking near Harry, Ron and Hermione.

 

“The way he talks,” Harry muttered. “You’d think we were all going to be attacked any second.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” said Ron, who was skipping on every alternate step. He had had much more difficulty with the curse than Harry, though Moody assured him the effects would wear off by lunchtime. “Talk about paranoid . . .” Ron glanced nervously over his shoulder to check that Moody was definitely out of earshot and went on.

 

“No wonder they were glad to get shot of him at the Ministry. Did you hear him telling Seamus what he did to that witch who shouted ‘Boo’ behind him on April Fools’ Day? And when are we supposed to read up on resisting the Imperius Curse with everything else we’ve got to do?”

 

All the fourth years had noticed a definite increase in the amount of work they were required to do this term. Professor McGonagall explained why, when the class gave a particularly loud groan at the amount of Transfiguration homework she had assigned.

 

“You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!” she told them, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her square spectacles. “Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer--”

 

“We don’t take O.W.L.s till fifth year!” said Dean Thomas indignantly.

 

“Maybe not, Thomas, but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get! Miss Granger and Miss Potter remain the only people in this class who has managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. I might remind you that your pincushion, Thomas, still curls up in fright if anyone approaches it with a pin!” Hermione, who had turned rather pink again, seemed to be trying not to look too pleased with herself.

 

All of their workload had increased, and on top of their regular studies, Serena was still researching on the side. She was researching the Tournament, Soul magics, horcruxes, the enlightenment charm, and any spell books she could get her hands on.

 

When they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron, the tallest of the six of them, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the others:

 

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT - THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O’CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

 

“Only a week away!” said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. “I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I’ll go and tell him. . . .”

 

“Cedric?” said Ron blankly as Ernie hurried off.

 

“Diggory,” said Harry. “He must be entering the tournament.”

 

“That idiot, Hogwarts champion?” said Ron as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd toward the staircase.

 

“He’s not an idiot. You just don’t like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch,” said Hermione. “I’ve heard he’s a really good student and he’s a prefect.” She spoke as though this settled the matter.

 

“Can't be that great, considering he judged me just for being a Slytherin,” Serena added, and Harry nodded.

 

“He apologized though, before the world cup,” Hermione said.

 

“Doesn't mean I've forgotten it.”

 

“You only like him because he’s handsome,” said Ron scathingly.

 

“Excuse me, I don’t like people just because they’re handsome!” said Hermione indignantly. Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like “Lockhart!” The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Serena went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

 

Serena noticed too that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics. Other members of the staff seemed oddly tense too.

 

“Longbottom, kindly do not reveal that you can’t even perform a simple Switching Spell in front of anyone from Durmstrang!” Professor McGonagall barked at the end of one particularly difficult lesson, during which Neville had accidentally transplanted his own ears onto a cactus. When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers’ table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter.

 

Serena sat down at the Slytherin table and jumped when an envelope landed in front of her, before she paled considerably. “Oh no! How could I have forgotten!!”

 

“Forgotten what?” Blaise asked.

 

“Sirius' Trial is tomorrow! I haven't gotten any research done!” She bolted her food, heading directly to the library. She proceeded to do something she never did, and skipped all of her classes, determined to get as much information in as she could before tomorrow. It was only when McGonagall found her that she slammed the books shut, accepted her detention for skipping class, and headed out of the Library.

 

McGonagall was watching her with a scrutiny that made her uncomfortable. The woman sighed and summoned two books, handing them to Serena. “Those should help. You may use your time turner tonight to sleep and study. The password to you and Hermione's private rooms has not changed.”

 

Serena's felt her face light up as she hugged the woman, who seemed incredibly flustered by Serena's display of emotion. “Thank you, Professor!” She said before darting out of the library.

 

“Don't miss the arrival of our guests!” McGonagall called after her.

 

When she arrived at the front of the school, Draco handed her another letter from his pocket. She glanced at the handwriting and handed it back, having vanished her outer robes and her bag to her bedroom. “Can't open it here. I don't want to be caught with Black ink on my hands.”

 

Draco nodded, and slid it back into his pocket. They stood where directed, along with the rest of the school. Serena had chosen her outfit carefully today, as had many of the Slytherins. The people arriving could be future friend, future allies, and future references to help them get ahead in the world. Her button down was safety under her favorite gray vest that fit her snugly. Her top two buttons were open, and her green tie was proudly on display. Her skirt hit exactly mid thigh, and her knee highs made her stiletto leather boots look even taller. Her makeup was put on with precision, and instead of her usual messy bun, she had her hair in an elaborate braid.

 

There was much speculation on how the others would be arriving, but Serena couldn't focus. Her mind was full of nervous energy as she ran through everything she had read, trying to find a way to get Sirius off the hook. And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers “Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!”

 

“Where?” said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

 

“There!” yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest. Something large, much larger than a broomstick or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

 

“It’s a dragon!” shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

 

“Don’t be stupid . . . it’s a flying house!” said Dennis Creevey, a Gryffindor first Year who idolized Harry as much as his brother did.. Dennis’s guess was closer. . . . As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year’s foot, the horses’ hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes. They just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

 

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then they saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage a shoe the size of a child’s sled followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped and Serena's eyes widened. Surely this woman was a half-giant like Hagrid. Yet somehow, maybe simply because she was used to Hagrid this woman seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

 

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

 

“My dear Madame Maxime,” he said. “Welcome to Hogwarts.”

 

“Dumbly-dorr,” said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. “I ’ope I find you well?”

 

“In excellent form, I thank you,” said Dumbledore.

 

“My pupils,” said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. Most of the students turned, as their attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what Harry could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime’s enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

 

“’As Karkaroff arrived yet?” Madame Maxime asked.

 

“He should be here any moment,” said Dumbledore. “Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?”

 

“Warm up, I think,” said Madame Maxime. “But ze ’orses-”

 

“Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them,” said Dumbledore, “the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other er charges.”

 

“Skrewts,” Ron muttered with a grin, and Serena snickered. Somehow, they had ended up standing near each other.

 

“My steeds require er forceful ’andling,” said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. “Zey are very strong. . . .”

 

“I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job,” said Dumbledore, smiling.

 

“Very well,” said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. “Will you please inform zis ’Agrid zat ze ’orses drink only single-malt whiskey?”

 

“It will be attended to,” said Dumbledore, also bowing.

 

“Come,” said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

 

“How big d’you reckon Durmstrang’s horses are going to be?” Seamus Finnigan said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Harry and Ron.

 

“Well, if they’re any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won’t be able to handle them,” said Harry.

 

“That’s if he hasn’t been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what’s up with them?”

 

“Maybe they’ve escaped,” said Ron hopefully. Serena snickered again at the thought of the horrible skrewts running rampant on the grounds.

 

“Oh don’t say that,” said Hermione with a shudder. “Imagine that lot loose on the grounds. . . .” They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime’s huge horses snorting and stamping.

 

But then “Can you hear something?” said Ron suddenly. They listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed. . . .

 

“The lake!” yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. “Look at the lake!” From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake’s floor. . . . What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool . . . and then they saw the rigging. . . .

 

“It’s a mast!” Harry said to the rest. Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship’s portholes.

 

The Durmstrang lot all seemed to be wearing heavy cloaks, making them look like Crabbe and Goyle. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair. “Dumbledore!” he called heartily as he walked up the slope. “How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?”

 

“Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff,” Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own. “Dear old Hogwarts,” he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Serena noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd.

 

“How good it is to be here, how good. . . . Viktor, come along, into the warmth . . . you don’t mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold. . . .” Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Serena caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. She felt her jaw threaten to drop, so instead she cocked her head, studying one Viktor Krum. She reached her magic out, and cast a quick charm, and saw him look around as his symptoms began to relieve themselves. She smirked at him, and stepped backwards, disappearing into the crowd as the boy passed.  
  


Blaise caught up with her quickly. “What was that?”

 

“Oh that? I might have cleared up Krum's head cold.”

 

“Seemed to catch his attention as well.”

 

She wrinkled her nose. “Definitely not my type. Too burly, and he walks like a duck. He's like a walking brick. How he plays seeker, I'll never know. Supposed to be lighter, leaner.”

 

“And blonder?” Blaise asked, amusement clear in his eyes.

 

She blushed and smacked him just as Draco tore through the crowd. “Come on! We don't want to be late!” He grabbed them both by the wrist and tugged. Serena glanced at Blaise and rolled her eyes, shrugging before she followed them through the crowd that fought it's way to the great hall.

 


	7. Chapter 7

On the way into the great hall, Serena overheard Hermione and Ronald bickering over the crowd and she chuckled, shaking her head as she headed to the Slytherin Table. She sat between Blaise and Draco, with Tracey and Theo beside them. Since Beauxbatons was already seated at the Ravenclaw table, and the other Slytherin's seemed to have left more than half the table open, it was obvious that they were quietly making room for the Durmstrang students, despite the Gryffindor's hollering to the students to sit with them.

 

Serena was staring off into space when someone sat before her. She felt Draco radiating a smug attitude as he sat up straighter. She rolled her eyes before taking in the person seated in front of her. She kept her face blank as she stared at him, inclining her head slightly.

 

“You are the one who cured my head cold, are you not?”

 

She raised a single eyebrow as the people around her grew quiet. “It is a rather simple charm. I'm rather surprised that your head master, what was his name, Karkaroff?- Did not think of it himself.”

 

He looked at her again, lowering his voice. “And yet you did it vandlessly. You cannot ve more than fourteen.”

 

“Astute observations,” She responded just as cryptically. She glanced up and saw the Golden Trio watching her with a dropped jaw. Krum tilted his head at her lack of attention.

 

“You obviously know who I am, and yet, you do not vawn like the others. As for the charm, Durmstrang does not vocus of healing charms. Might I take you out sometime? I have heard that there is a place called Hogsmeade nearby?”

 

Serena blinked once, twice, before glancing between Blaise and Draco, who looked as shocked as she felt before she tipped her head back and laughed, a hearty laugh that rang throughout the hall.

 

“Have you no idea who I am, Viktor? Most would be afraid to ask, sure that they would be hexed.” At the confusion on his face, she smirked. “You have nothing to offer me. I don't need fame, or money, or power. I have plenty of my own. And you are not my type, anyway.”

 

He looked rather frustrated now, and sighed, glancing away. She noticed that the boy on his left, who seemed to be his friend was still watching her and she snickered to herself. Oh, this year would be fun.

 

Draco seemed to be stumbling over himself to make up for her rudeness. “Please forgive my friend, Krum. She is quite rude, even when it is unprovoked.”

 

Serena glared at him. “It is not your place to apologize for me, Draco. Unlike yourself, I am the leader of my family. I may say exactly what is on my mind, and mean it. If he cannot handle a challenge, then he is not worth my time.” She brushed his comments aside as Draco glared at her. She turned to find Vicktor Krum staring at her, obviously trying to figure out who she was. She glanced at the rest of her house. “You're not to tell him, either. Not yet.” They glanced away, and to her surprise, Pansy chuckled and nodded, obviously enjoying the show despite their dislike of each other.

 

The rest of the Durmstrang students were beginning to pull off their cloaks and furs, looking around the hall with interest. The group from Beauxbatons looked miserable, still shivering. Serena sighed. “Honestly, don't they know a simple warming charm?” She withdrew her wand for show and cast a warming charm over the Beauxbatons students, who began to relax, until they jumped up at Madame Maxime's appearance. She rolled her eyes and faced forwards as Dumbledore began to speak.

 

“Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, Ghosts and, most particularly, Guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.” Serena shot a glare at the Beauxbaton's girl who gave a derisive laugh. She had no desire to get to know that one.

 

“The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!” Dumbledore sat, where Karkaroff immediately engaged him in conversation. She saw Severus glaring at the man, and made a mental note to ask him later. Food appeared before them, both the usual assortment and a variety of foreign dishes. She idly stared around the room, watching Ronald's interaction with the beauxbatons girl and the reaction of several others. She noticed Draco staring and snorted, drawing his attention away from the veela girl. He turned pink, just like he had at the World Cup and Serena shook her head, putting a small portion of chicken on her plate.

 

Something brushed her leg and she glanced down, smiling at Hades, who had obviously just returned from delivering her letter. She reached down and picked him up, flicking her braid over her shoulder and setting him there, handing him some of her chicken. He ate happily, purring in her ear as she returned her attention to her meal. She felt several sets of eyes on her, but ignored them. No one in Hogwarts would have found the display odd. Hades was scanning the newcomers before them. The boy sitting beside Viktor spoke.

 

“He looks just like my cat, Vilson, back home. May I pet him?”

 

“Of course! He's quite friendly.” She disentangled the cat from her shoulder and passed him across the table, where he laid in the boy's arms, purring loudly. “They didn't let you bring your pets?”

 

“No. Karkaroff said that the animals vould not do vell in travel. But I hoped to participate.

Ve all did.”

 

“That's silly. Hades here travels everywhere with me, and it has never affected him. Just call him and he'll come find you.”

 

The boy smiled at her. He had brown hair and light blue eyes, and looked rather intelligent. He seemed leaner than many of his fellow students “I'm Alexsander. And you are?”

 

Serena laughed, glancing at Krum, who was obviously waiting for her to answer, his fork frozen halfway to his mouth. “A friend, who shall remain nameless for now.”

 

Alexsander sighed. “You cannot blame me for trying.”

 

“Of course not.” Serena helped herself to some mashed potatoes as she continued to make small talk with various Durmstrang students. But not Krum. He seemed rather put out by her more than polite answers, though his fellow students seemed to like her. She only looked away when a sharp elbow met her rib.

 

“What, Draco?” she hissed, rubbing her ribs.

 

“Look at the head table,” he said quietly.

 

She glanced up to see Mr. Crouch and Ludo Bagman at the head table. She scowled. “You've got to be kidding me. . . .”

 

“It makes sense though,” Blaise said. “They did help organize it.”

 

“Yes, but they didn't join in the feast, and tonight should be mostly announcements. Why would they come to that unless they are taking a larger part in this? They're judges, obviously.”

 

She had spoken louder than she intended, and several of the students blinked at her before staring at the table.

 

“So, those are the vive judges? The headmasters and those two?” Alexsander asked.

 

“They both have high positions in our Ministry of Magic. The younger man is Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The other is Bartemius Crouch Senior. He used to be the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but has since transferred. He is Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation now.”

 

“Vell picked, then.” Alexsander said, and Serena nodded, helping herself to some lemon pudding that appeared before her. Alexsander looked at it in disgust. “Vhy is it yellow?”

 

She smirked, sliding a small bit on his plate. “It's lemon. Try it.” He scowled at it, then scowled at the sour flavor that faded into sweetness. She smiled when he tentatively took another bite. Soon enough the hall fell quiet, and the plates were cleared. Across the Hall, Fred and George were eagerly leaning forward to listen to Dumbledore.

 

“The moment has come,” said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. “The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation” there was a smattering of polite applause.

 

“-and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.” There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Having met him in muggle attire, Serena felt that his wizard robes looked rather bad on him. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore’s long white hair and beard.

 

“Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions’ efforts.”

 

“Told you,” Serena said, and Draco shushed her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the front. At the mention of the word “champions,” the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, “The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch.”

 

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else’s.

 

“The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman,” said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, “and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess their daring their powers of deduction and, of course, their ability to cope with danger.”

 

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. “As you know, three champions compete in the tournament,” Dumbledore went on calmly, “one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire.”

 

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

 

“Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet,” said Dumbledore. “Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools.”

 

At the mention of Halloween, Serena's stomach dropped. She had to be at the trial by eleven tomorrow. She locked eyes with Severus, who nodded, clearly encouraging her and telling her he would help her. She relaxed minutely.

 

“The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation,” said Dumbledore, “I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.”

 

“Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all.” Serena stood swiftly, making her way to Harry, wishing to talk to him about the trial.

 

“An Age Line!” Fred Weasley said, his eyes glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. “Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn’t it? And once your name’s in that goblet, you’re laughing it can’t tell whether you’re seventeen or not!”

 

“But I don’t think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance,” said Hermione, “we just haven’t learned enough . . .”

 

“Speak for yourself,” said George shortly. “You’ll try and get in, won’t you, Harry?”

 

“Where is he?” said Ron, who wasn’t listening to a word of this conversation, but looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. “Dumbledore didn’t say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?” Serena laughed at his enthusiasm, but this query was answered almost instantly; Karkaroff has bustled the Durmstang students forward so that the stood nearby, almost at the doors to the entrance Hall.

 

“Back to the ship, then,” he was saying. “Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?” Serena saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on.

 

“Professor, I vood like some vine,” said Alexsander hopefully. She saw a flash of defiance in his eyes, and snorted. He glanced at her as Karkaroff berated him.

 

“I wasn’t offering it to you, Poliakoff,” snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. “I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy.” Alexsander smirked and vanished the mess with a charm, obviously making fun of his headmaster as the others snickered. Serena held in a laugh as Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as they did.

 

Harry stopped to let him walk through first, and Serena stood directly beside him.

 

“Thank you,” said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at them. And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn’t believe his eyes. His eyes traveled to Serena, who smirked at the foreign Headmaster. Behind them, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff’s eyes moved slowly up Harry’s face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw comprehension dawn on a few of their faces. Alexsander nudged the girl beside him and pointed at Harry's forehead, then glanced at Serena with a look of awe and curiosity that she found charming. Krum looked mildly dumbfounded.

 

“Yeah, that’s Harry and Serena Potter,” said a growling voice from behind them. Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster. The color drained from Karkaroff’s face as they watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.

 

“You!” he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

 

“Me,” said Moody grimly. “And unless you’ve got anything to say to the Potter's, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You’re blocking the doorway.” It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another’s shoulders to see what was causing the holdup. Draco and Blaise had managed to catch up to them, standing behind Serena. Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Alexsander glanced at her and she smirked, giving him a little wave. Beside them, Moody stared at Karakaroff's back until he was out of sight.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Serena grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into an abandoned classroom, their friends following. She silenced and locked the door before she turned to them. “I need your memories from last June.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I have to alter them.”

 

“What? Why?” Ronald asked.

 

“How would that help Sirius?” Hermione pondered.

 

“Okay,” Harry answered with a nod, obviously trusting her.

 

“If I don't alter them, then first, the Ministry will know about my magic. Second, they'll know I'm an unregistered animagus. Third, they'll know I was in contact with Sirius before that night. I'll likely end up in Azkaban. But if I change them, I can get us all saved. Sirius included.”

 

“But . . . It's extremely difficult to alter a memory so that it looks normal,” Hermione said.

 

“I know. That's why I need them from you. It's easier to do if you are placing the memories within a pensieve, which is what I intend to do, and overlap them with a probable outcome. I can do it. It's going to take me all night, but I don't think there is any other evidence that will save him. Plus, I have Pettigrew's memories. In the story, it will be Severus taking them, not me.”

 

Hermione shook her head. “I don't like this, fooling the Ministry.”

 

“Hermione, the Ministry has made it quite clear that they don't care about justice or what is right. They made that clear when they threw Sirius in Azkaban without trial. Now, are you in, or do I need to remove the last five minutes from your mind?”

 

Hermione bit her lip as she thought, her dark hair in it's usual bush around her. “Alright. What do we do?”

 

Serena turned to Harry, her wand outstretched beside his temple. “I want you to recall that night as clearly as you can. Don't skim over any details. My wand will withdraw your memory of the memories.” He nodded and closed his eyes. A silver film began to form beside her wand, growing until Harry opened his eyes. Serena nodded and conjured a vial with her free hand, placing the memories inside and corking them. She repeated the process on Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Blaise, labeling each vial carefully. She sighed, and removed the charms, thanking them all before she left the room, her robes swirling around her feet. She headed directly for Severus' rooms knocking once.

 

He opened the door and let her in, pulling out a portable pensieve. She poured the memories inside of it, then added her own while Severus did the same. She glanced at him. “You are trying to help him, right?”

 

“I may not be very fond of Black, but he is your god father. He and Lupin are important to you, and for you, I would do this,” Severus replied. Serena nodded, and together, they dived into the pensieve, working together to change Serena's memories of meeting with Sirius to fear at his attempts to get to them. They replaced her leading the others to the shack with Sirius dragging Ron into the tunnel, and the rest of them racing forwards to save him. In the altered memory, Serena begged Severus until he read Peter's mind, tearing the memories from him. They left the shack, and from there, they altered all memories of Serena being an animagus to her trying to distract Remus. When they were finished, she flooed Narcissa.

 

“Serena, dear, what time is it? Are you alright?”

 

“I'm sorry for the late call, Narcissa, but we are finishing the memories for Sirius' trial tomorrow. You have heard what happened, but you are the only one I trust who was not there for most of it. Will you view them, and make sure there are no flaws?”

 

The woman narrowed her eyes. “You altered them, didn't you? To protect yourself?” Narcissa knew the full story, and had even seen Serena as an Animagus over the summer. Serena nodded.

 

“That's why we need you. To see if there are any seams or lingering haziness.”

 

Narcissa nodded. “Step back. I'll be through shortly.”

 

Serena did so, and within minutes, Narcissa stood before them in her dressing gown. She greeted Severus and strode forward, ducking her head into the Pensieve. When she came out, Narcissa nodded. “If I did not know the truth, I would have believed those. Excellent work you two. Now, get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow.” The woman turned to leave, but Serena caught her hand.

 

“Have you contacted Andromeda?”

 

Narcissa stiffened. “That is none of your concern.”

 

“You are a close friend to me, and thus it is my concern. It is not wise nor healthy to be alone at the manor long, Narcissa. You are lonely, whether you want to admit it or not, without the rest of us there. Please, contact her, or I will.”

 

Narcissa stood still, before giving Serena a side hug and disappearing into the roaring green flames. Serena sighed.

 

“I'll keep an eye on her,” Severus said, but Serena shook her head.

 

“You've got enough to worry about with Karkaroff and Moody.”

 

Severus stiffened slightly. “Caught that, did you?”

 

“Of course. What's the story there?”

 

Severus sighed. “Moody put Karkaroff in prison for being a Death Eater. He tried with me, but I had Dumbledore's support. He doesn't trust either of us. It was actually Karkaroff that outed Barty Crouch Jr. as a Death Eater. I wouldn't be surprised if our judge feels uncomfortable around him.”

 

Serena sighed. “I've got to go back to the dorms to sleep. Thank you, Severus, for helping Sirius.”

  
The man grumbled but she ignored it, hugging him swiftly before heading back to her room. Despite it being well past curfew, she didn't bother to use the enchantments on her ring, as the Dorms were only two doors away, and Severus could vouch for her. She hissed at the door, and walked quietly to her room. She pulled out her time turner, going back to ten pm and falling into a deep sleep.

 

She had set an alarm on her wand that woke her with a slight buzzing noise at eight the next morning. She sighed, digging into her wardrobe. It was Saturday, and there was an unusual amount of conversation coming from the dorm. Usually it would surprise her, but she figured they were discussing the tournament. She took a swift shower, and charmed her hair dry and straight instead of it's usual curly mess. Her bangs had grown long, and she charmed them away from her face. She dressed carefully in a fitted black dress, her favorite heels, and long emerald robes.

 

She sighed, heading down to the Great Hall by herself. She didn't pay attention to the stares she gained when she entered, and instead she went directly to Severus, taking the pensieve from him and putting it in her robe pocket. She had put on more makeup than usual, hiding the purple bags beneath her eyes. She hadn't slept much, and immediately started on her coffee. She looked up to find the Durmstrangs staring at her. She sighed, not feeling like being on display any more than she had to be today. She twirled her wand, summoning some toast to a plate as she walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down across from Fred and George, who were whispering quietly.

 

“Alright, what's going on?” She asked, startling them both. “You've been whispering more than usual, and you two are hard to startle.”

 

Fred looked at her, taking in her appearance with pink cheeks, a fact she filed away for later as she raised an eyebrow at George. “Well?”

 

“Bagman paid us the bet winnings in leprechaun gold.”

 

Serena swore and glanced at the head table, glaring at the man. “Then he's got a lawsuit on his hands.”

 

Fred shook his head, recovering himself. “We can't afford it. That was all of our savings.”

 

“Doesn't matter. I matched your bet, which means he cheated me, too. I just threw them in my coin purse and didn't notice, but I don't play well with cheats and liars. So, are you in with me, or not? It would be a stronger suit with all three of us.”

 

They blinked at her, then glanced at each other, then back at her. “You'd really do that to help us?”

 

“Of course. You deserve that jokeshop you've been planning.”

 

They gaped at her, and sputtered, but Serena only laughed and waved them off. “Come on, you don't think you can fool me that easily, do you?”

 

“Well, we-”

 

“Have plenty of people around here who would invest in you in a heartbeat. Let's deal with the case and go from there, yeah? We will win, I promise you that. Now, in the meantime, if you need supplies, let me know. I'm sure Harry would readily invest as well. Oh, and do be careful with that age line. I want to hear about it later.”

 

“You won't be there?”

 

“Do I dress like this regularly? Today is Sirius' Trial.” She cast a tempus and frowned. “And I am running late. See you later.” She stood, draining her coffee as she left the hall, banishing her mug to the kitchens. She walked directly to McGonagall's office, since the woman had helped her so much. McGonagall let her in and directed her to the Floo. Serena took a deep breath and stepped through. “Ministry of Magic!”

 

She still hated floo travel, but she managed not to stumble as she strode into the ministry and headed for the lifts. She had studied it's layout in a diagram Severus had given her, and headed down to courtroom seven. It was one of the small courtooms, and there were few people inside. She strode into the courtroom and saw a woman with Pink hair wave at her and pat the chair beside her. Serena strode forward and sat before taking in the girl.

 

“You're Nymphadora, aren't you? Andromeda's daughter?”

 

Her hair turned a shade darker. “I hate that name. Most people just call me Tonks.”

 

Serena nodded. “Pleased to meet you. And, I'm guessing you know me?”

 

“Of course. Dumbledore asked a few of us who are loyal to him to come and watch the trial.”

 

Serena made a distant humming sound. “Of course he did. And how do you feel about your cousin?”

 

“Which one? Sirius?”

 

“Obviously,” Serena said, suppressing an eye roll.

 

“If Dumbledore believes he is innocent enough that he called this trial, then so do I.”

 

“Blind loyalty without question of authority will get you killed, Tonks. I called this trail, not Dumbledore, despite what he told you. If he called it, he would be here, not me.”

 

“She's right, Tonks,” Said a deep voice from her other side. They turned to face the quiet, stern looking man with dark skin and dark eyes. “You know well enough from your Auror Training that the person who called the trial must be present. If that was the case, Dumbledore couldn't be entertaining at the castle right now.”

 

Tonks scowled, her hair rapidly changing color as she thought. Serena nodded to the man. “And you are?”

 

“Kingsley Shacklebolt, Miss Potter.”

 

“Another friend of Dumbledore?”

 

“Friend, but not blind.”

 

Serena nodded, then turned back to Tonks. “You know, it's really not my place, but you should contact your Aunt.”

 

“Bellatrix?” The woman said with surprise.

 

“No, Narcissa. She left Lucius this summer and is living at my residence. I have urged her to contact you and your mother, but she refuses. I think that she believes she does not deserve a second chance.”

 

“Maybe she doesn't,” Tonks said grimly.

 

“Have you met her?” Serena countered, and the woman, who she realized could not be much older than her, scowled. “Just mention it to Andromeda. Narcissa is practically a mother to me, and I believe it would do her a lot of good.”

 

A banging sound came from their other side, calling the court to order. Serena really didn't pay attention to the introductions, but stood when she was asked to. She strode forward, presenting the Head of the trial with the pensive.

 

“I know that the papers have always made me out to be evil and unjust, but print is a fickle thing,” She began. “What I find to be unjust is the fact that Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for life without a trial. Without a single person at his defense. I ask that someone bring the wands of both Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black from where they have been held inside the Department of Mysteries, and that a Priori Incantatem be performed on them both before watching this collection of memories, for in those wands, you will discover the truth, and the memories, compiled from various sources that are obvious once in the them, are mere confirmation.”

 

“Very well,” said a woman, whom Serena vaguely remembered had been introduced as Mafalda Hopkirk. She was heading this trial. “Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks shall retrieve them within five minutes time.”

 

The two aurors stood and left swiftly, and Serena stood in the center of the room. She should feel awkward with all of those eyes on her, but it didn't phase her. When Mafalda spoke again, Serena met her eyes. “I understand that you are emancipated, or you would not have been able to call this trial.”

 

“Yes, Ma'am. My brother and I have been emancipated, and while Harry was unable to attend this trial, we both wish to see our godfather as the free man he should be.”

 

“What leads you to believe that he is free?”

 

“The wands will show you what you must know.”

 

The woman nodded, and moments later, Kingsley and Tonks returned, handing the wands to the woman. Kingsley muttered and pointed to each wand, telling her which was which even though Serena could see the names on the boxes from here. “Very well. First the wand of Sirius Black. Priori Incantatem.”

 

A wisp of smoke appeared, before a light began arching inside, jumping from place to place, lighting up briefly as it landed. Malfalda stared at the wand in shock. “The last time this wand was used was for apparition.”

 

The woman blinked at it once more, then repeated the spell on Peter's wand. A mist formed, which exploded outwards before it came back inwards, then repeated. “And the spell last cast by Peter Pettigrew was the Blasting curse.” Mafalda's voice was no more than a whisper. Serena took the chance to speak.

 

“In the pensieve, Mrs. Hopkirk, you will find the memories of Peter Petigrew as to what happened that night, taken at my request by Severus Snape. You will find the memories from myself and several others of the events leading up to that night Sirius escaped from Minister Fudge, as well as why. While I will apologize for my part in assisting a fugitives escape, I will not regret my actions, as they saved an innocent man.”

 

The woman looked at her and nodded before she and several others fell into the pensieve. Serena waited several tense moments, hoping that the memories worked, and smiled politely when several stunned faces stared back at her over the bowl. Mafalda recovered first.

 

“As of today, the 31st of October, 1994, Sirius Black is cleared of all charges. As repayment for twelve years of lost life, he shall not have to register as an animagus, and those of us in the courtroom are to be sworn to secrecy as to his form. His vaults, titles, and properties will be returned to him immediately. Additionally, it will be announced that Peter Pettigrew is alive and wanted for Murder. His vaults shall be blocked and properties revoked. This will all be shared with Minister Fudge, who will also be sworn to secrecy about Sirius' Blacks form. Serena Potter will take possession of Sirius' wand until she can return it to him. The Hippogriff Buckbeak is free as well, for reacting as any hippogriff would. The courtroom is dismissed.”

 

Those who had not initially gone into the Pensieve approached and dove in while Serena stood in the middle of the courtroom, grinning like a fool. She did it. She had saved Sirius. He and Remus could lead a normal life. She jumped as a hand shook her shoulder. She found Mafalda standing beside her. “No charges will be pressed against you and your friends, either. You have done a great thing, and saved many lives. I only wonder why his trial did not occur earlier if Dumbledore knew he was not the secret keeper.”

 

“Dumbledore is meddlesome, convincing himself and others that he knows what is best when often times, he does not. I do not trust him.”

 

Mafalda nodded. “I'm glad that I am not the only one to see it. If you ever need my help Serena, owl me.” Mafalda handed her Sirius' wand then turned and walked away, and Serena gathered her composure. She strode out of the courtroom and headed directly for the lifts before flooing back to McGonagall's office.

 

The woman laid her book down and raised a brow at her. “Well?”

 

“Sirius is free. I did it . . . He is free.”

 

McGonagall smiled. “Then please gather your friends and meet me in my classroom in twenty minutes.”

 

Serena scowled in confusion but nodded, and did just that. Twenty minutes later she stood with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Fred and George in the transfiguration classroom. McGonagall strode in and lit the fire.

 

“Professor, what is this about?” Hermione asked, but Serena was staring at the flames, which had turned a vivid green. She strode forward just as Sirius stepped out and embraced him in a hug. In a moment, Harry was beside her, wrapped in Sirius' embrace, and Remus was smiling at them fondly with tears in his eyes.

 

“You did it. I can't believe you did it,” Sirius whispered over and over again in shock. Serena drew back and smiled at him happily, withdrawing the wand from her pocket, placing it in his hand, and closing his fingers around it. He gaped at his wand, then cast a series of spells, transfiguring the benches and desks in McGonagall's room into various objects before he laughed with unrestrained glee.

 

Serena stepped back as the others approached, congratulating Sirius. She smiled as Draco and Sirius started up a conversation about their family. She watched quietly until Remus sat down beside her.

 

“You did a wonderful thing today, you know that?”

 

She smiled slightly. “And I haven't even told you the best part.”

 

She heard the room go silent and knew that she had caught Sirius' attention as well. “As a sort of repayment for your false incrimination and imprisonment, you will not have to register as an animagus. Aside from those of us in this room, the Minister, and those in the courtroom, no one will know of Padfoot.” Sirius grinned happily and she continued. “In addition, Buckbeak is free, and Mafalda Hopkirk has offered me assistance if I should ever need it.” She made deliberate eye contact with Sirius and Remus, and saw understanding in their eyes.

 

McGonagall smiled. “As lovely as the reunion has been, I think it best that you leave until the paper breaks the news.”

 

Serena nodded. “I agree. Sirius, I will have your vaults transferred on Monday, if Griphook does not do it automatically.”

 

“Thank you again, Serena. Thank all of you.”

 

She nodded. “Thank Severus when you see him as well. Without his help, those memories would have put me on some ministry watch lists.”

 

Sirius looked as if he had swallowed something sour, but nodded. “I will see to it.” The two stepped backwards into the fireplace, throwing down the powder and flooing to Potter Manor. Fred and George approached her next.

 

“Thanks for letting us meet him.”

 

“It's nice to have a face for the story, you know?” George finished.

 

“I do. Is it lunch time yet?”

 

“It should be,” McGonagall said, and Serena nodded.

 

“I'll see you all at the Great Hall.”

 

She headed to the dungeons, going directly to her room. She had won. She couldn't believe it. She sat down, drafting a letter to Griphook, explain the events and her wish to return Sirius' vaults to him. She also wrote about starting her lawsuit against Ludo Bagman with the twins before she handed it to Hades, who meowed and took the letter, running off towards the Owlery. She changed into black jeans, and a green tank top with her leather jacket and boots.

 

She headed down to lunch, and had barely sat for more than a minute when the room was flooded with owls delivering a special edition of the Daily Prophet. She skimmed the article, which stated that Sirius was free of all charges, as closer inspection showed that the Ministry had miss-identified the wands of him and Peter. She snorted. Leave it to Fudge to try and cover up how badly he blundered. But that didn't matter to her right now. Sirius was free.

 

She glanced out into the entrance hall as the entire group of Durmstrang students approached the cup, putting their names in. She watched across the hall as Fred, George and Lee Jordan added a potion to their pumpkin juice, each downing their goblet and whispering to the golden trio before the twins stepped forward and tried to put their names in. They were each flung back and grew long beards. The whole hall laughed, Fred and George included as Dumbledore approached.

 

“I did warn you,” he said with an amused tone of voice. “I suggest you two go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little to. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours.” Lee Jordan followed them, laughing all the way. Serena turned to Draco.

 

“Did any Slytherin's enter?”

 

“Rumor has it that Warrington put his name in early this morning.”

 

“Apparently Diggory put his name in as well,” Blaise said.

 

They all looked up as the Gryffindor table grew loud and surround Angelina Johnson, a Quidditch player for their team. “Looks like she is in, too.”

 

After lunch, Serena headed to the library, where she studied more about the tournament while Blaise and Draco practiced some charms, talking about the tournament all the while. A light rain hit the windows an a rhythmic pattern that Serena found calming as she relaxed in her chair. Soon enough, Draco was shaking her shoulder. She glanced up.

 

“Come on! We'll miss the feast and the announcement! I hope Warrington gets it.”

 

Serena packed her things and headed down to the feast with her friends. The hall was almost full as she sat down across from the Durmstrangs. She ate her fill, and the feast seemed longer than usual. The room was full of an excited tension, waiting to see who the champions would be. When the plates were finally cleared, Dumbledore stood. “Well, the goblet is almost ready to make it's decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will receiving their first instructions.”

 

He took out his wand and extinguished all of the candles except those in the carved pumpkins, which made the Goblet of Fire look brighter. They watched as the flames turned red and sparks began to fly. A single piece of paper shot into the air, and Dumbledore caught it. “The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!” The room filled with applause, and Serena clapped politely and sent Krum a smile. She glanced to his side as he stood, and saw that Alexsander looked a little crest fallen. She nudged his leg with her foot, which made him look up.

 

“Hey, you can explore the castle while he preps for events. Is it really worth risking your life?” He seemed to brighten up a bit at that, but the room turned red again as the cup spit out another name.

 

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Serena watched the veela girl rise, and saw several of her friends begin to cry, Serena shook her head and clapped politely. The goblet turned red again, and they all waited with baited breath.

 

“The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!” Dumbledore proclaimed, and Serena groaned.

 

“But he's such a prat!” she was barely heard, as the Hufflepuffs had all jumped up and were screaming loudly. She watched them with a frown, and wasn't listening as Dumbledore began to speak. Her attention was immediately captured when a red hue filled the room again. She whipped around, staring at the cup in horror. There were only three schools. Why was there a fourth champion? She immediately threw her magic out, and sensed a strange giddiness off of Mad-eye as Dumbledore stared at the paper in his hand in shock. He seemed to stammer for a moment before he read the name on the paper.

 

“Harry Potter.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Serena was on her feet in an instant, dread settling in her stomach. She was striding across the hall as everyone else stared at Harry. He looked stunned, and she knew then that he hadn't put his name in. She glared at Moody, who was too focused on Harry to notice. Her brother said something to his friends, who stared at him blankly. She stopped beside Dumbledore as he called Harry to come up to the front, only moving when Hermione pushed him.

 

She waited until Harry reached her and walked with him towards the secondary chamber. “Champion's only, Miss Potter,” Mr. Crouch said. She glared at him.

 

“Bullshit,” she said loudly, uncaring of her vulgar language. “I've read the rules. All family of age may attend the meeting directly after champions have been chosen, and as Harry and I have both been emancipated, I am technically of age. In such extreme circumstances, I am considered his guardian, as he would be mine if the situation were reversed.” Dumbledore blinked at her, and the hall was so deathly silent that she was sure they had all heard as she took Harry's arm and lead him through the door, dropping it and standing beside him while the other Champions turned to look at them. She kept her magic out and alert, well aware that these three and the two foreign headmasters were about to be as pissed as she was.

 

Fleur turned around, asking if they were wanted in the Great hall, and Harry stared at them all, dumbfounded. There was a sound of scurrying feet behind them, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward. “Extraordinary!” he muttered, squeezing Harry’s arm. “Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen . . . lady,” he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. “May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the fourth Triwizard champion?”

 

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, “Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.”

 

“Joke?” Bagman repeated, bewildered. “No, no, not at all! Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!” Krum’s thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned.

 

“But evidently zair ’as been a mistake,” she said contemptuously to Bagman. “’E cannot compete. ’E is too young.”

 

“Well . . . it is amazing,” said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. “But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name’s come out of the goblet . . . I mean, I don’t think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It’s down in the rules, you’re obliged . . . Harry will just have to do the best he-”

 

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. They heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

 

“Madame Maxime!” said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. “Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!”

 

Serena watched as a flicker of anger flashed in Harry's eyes before he returned to looking numb. Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

 

“What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?” she said imperiously.

 

“I’d rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore,” said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. “ Two Hogwarts champions? I don’t remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions or have I not read the rules carefully enough?” He gave a short and nasty laugh.

 

“C’est impossible,” said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur’s shoulder. “’Ogwarts cannot ’ave two champions. It is most injust.”

 

“We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore,” said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. “Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools.”

 

“It’s no one’s fault but Potter’s, Karkaroff,” said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. “Don’t go blaming Dumbledore for Potter’s determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here.”

 

Serena snarled at Severus, who only just seemed to notice her presence, though she knew better. He quieted immediately, as she moved from the wall and came to stand beside Harry.

 

Dumbledore was looking directly at Harry, and probably rifling through his mind before he asked. “Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?” he asked calmly.

 

“No,” said Harry.

 

“Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?” said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

 

“No,” said Harry vehemently.

 

“Ah, but of course ’e is lying!” cried Madame Maxime.

 

“He could not have crossed the Age Line,” said Professor McGonagall sharply. “I am sure we are all agreed on that ”

 

“Dumbly-dorr must ’ave made a mistake wiz ze line,” said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

 

“It is possible, of course,” said Dumbledore politely.

 

“Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!” said Professor McGonagall angrily. “Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I’m sure that should be good enough for everybody else!” She shot a very angry look at Severus.

 

“Mr. Crouch . . . Mr. Bagman,” said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, “you are our -er- objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?”

 

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. “We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament.”

 

“Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front,” said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

 

“I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students,” said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. “You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It’s only fair, Dumbledore.”

 

“But Karkaroff, it doesn’t work like that,” said Bagman. “The Goblet of Fire’s just gone out it won’t reignite until the start of the next tournament- ”

 

“—in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!” exploded Karkaroff. “After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!”

 

“Empty threat, Karkaroff,” growled a voice from near the door. “You can’t leave your champion now. He’s got to compete. They’ve all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?” Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk. Serena's mind was racing, thinking back to all the tomes she had read.

 

“Convenient?” said Karkaroff. “I’m afraid I don’t understand you, Moody.”

 

“Don’t you?” said Moody quietly. “It’s very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter’s name in that goblet knowing he’d have to compete if it came out.”

 

“Evidently, someone ’oo wished to give ’Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!” said Madame Maxime.

 

“I quite agree, Madame Maxime,” said Karkaroff, bowing to her. “I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards --”

 

“If anyone’s got reason to complain, it’s Potter,” growled Moody, “but . . . funny thing . . . I don’t hear him saying a word. . . .”

 

“Why should ’e complain?” burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. “’E ’as ze chance to compete, ’asn’t ’e? We ’ave all been ’oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!” The girl continued on in french. “Comme s'il pouvait avoir besoin de pkus de glorie ou de fortune.” (As if he might need more glory or fortune )

 

“Faites attention à votre langue, une fille insensée.” (Mind your tongue, foolish girl,) Serena snapped in flawless French, startling several people in the room, but none more than Fleur and Madame Maxime.

 

“Maybe someone’s hoping Potter is going to die for it,” Moody said into the ensuing silence with the merest trace of a growl.

 

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, “Moody, old man . . . what a thing to say!”

 

“We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn’t discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime,” said Karkaroff loudly. “Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons.”

 

“Imagining things, am I?” growled Moody. “Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy’s name in that goblet. . . .”

 

“Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?” said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

 

“Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!” said Moody. “It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament. . . . I’m guessing they submitted Potter’s name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category. . . .”

 

“You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody,” said Karkaroff coldly, “and a very ingenious theory it is. Though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you’ll understand if we don’t take you entirely seriously. . . .”

 

“There are those who’ll turn innocent occasions to their advantage,” Moody retorted in a menacing voice. “It’s my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff as you ought to remember. . . .”

 

“Alastor!” said Dumbledore warningly. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction. Karkaroff’s face was burning.

 

“How this situation arose, we do not know,” said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. “It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the tournament. This, therefore, they will do. . . .”

 

“Ah, but Dumbly-dorr ”

 

“My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it.” Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn’t the only one either. Severus looked furious and concerned; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

 

“I have one,” Serena spoke. All eyes turned to her, but she looked directly at Dumbledore, and pressed gently against his mind. She showed him her suspicions surrounding Moody, though she doubted he would believe her. Then she spoke. “I have been studying this tournament since I first heard of it. I remember reading of one year where a twin was injured so badly that they could not complete the tournament. Because her sisters magical signature was so similar, almost identical even, to the injured girl, the second twin was pulled in in her sisters stead, as her magic was also bound.

 

“How someone would get a piece of paper with Harry's magical signature, I have no idea. Only a Professor should have access to his personal papers.” She shot a look at Moody, ignoring Harry's glare at Severus, and continued. “However, if my magic is capable, I could take Harry's place in the tournament, or we could swap out. I don't know about him, but I only desire for us both to survive. Someone else can win, but we will compete enough for us both to survive, as breaking the contract would be certain death. If my magic is a close enough match, I shall compete in this tournament, under the arrangement that I do not desire to be scored, thereby fulfilling the contract and keeping only one real champion from each school.”

 

The judges looked at her, flabbergasted, and Bagman stuttered. “Why would you not want to be scored?”

 

“Because Professor Moody is right. Someone is hoping for Harry's death by entering him. Between the two of us, it will be hard enough to keep him alive, let alone actually wanting to win. Fleur is right, no matter how insensitive her comment; we have enough Galleons, and we don't need the title. Score us if you must, but we will not take any of the winnings. If for some reason we win, it is an honorary victory.”

 

Dumbledore turned to Serena. “Are you wishing to fully take Harry's place if your magic is able?”

 

“If I am able to, I would.”

 

“But wouldn't Harry have a say?” Professor McGonagall asked.

 

“Serena said it herself- in this case, she is his guardian. If she chooses to take his place, he would become her guardian, but because she has willingly made the choice as an emancipated adult of the Potter line, he could not revoke it.”

 

“Don't, Serena. Someone set this up for me. Why would you interfere?” Harry said sounding subdued.

 

“Because my magic is stronger than yours,” she said in a quiet dismissal.

 

“But what if whoever did this decided to try a new plot. What if someone else, Fleur, Cedric, or Krum, or you, gets hurt because I'm not there? It has to be me.”

 

Serena scowled at him, staring into numb green eyes with her own furious ones as she spoke to Dumbledore. “Is my magic compatible?”

 

She saw Dumbledore wave his wand out of the corner of her eye, and a spell fell over them as the others waited quietly. “Due to that night at Godric's Hollow thirteen years ago,” She knew he was implying the spells cast on them, but said nothing. “Your magic has diverged from Harry's. There is only a bare thread of similarity matching your magics. They are both strong, but in entirely different ways. If Harry was gravely injured, you could take his place. I assume this is through a Twin Soul Bond. But you will not be able to simply assume his role. Not enough connects you.”

 

She continued to stare Harry down. “Then he had better do his best to survive.”

 

She watched as a fire seemed to ignite behind her brothers eyes, filling him with a desire to survive, and maybe even to win. “Always, Serena.”

 

“Well,” Ludo said, breaking the tense silence. “Shall we crack on, then?” he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. “Got to give our champions their instructions, haven’t we? Miss Potter will have to leave unless there is a time she must take Harry's place. He will be judged as a full champion. Barty, want to do the honors?” Serena left, storming her way up to Gryffindor tower, where the Fat Lady sighed and let her in without a password, too used to seeing her by now. She went directly to Hermione, and grabbed the girls hand, pulling her into her own bedroom. She explained what had happened, and her suspicions that Moody was not who he seemed to be.

 

“Hermione, I'm telling you, he's thought too much about it. It's more than a job, it's like he planned this.”

 

“We have no proof, Serena. We can't just accuse him of this.”

 

“I know, but we can keep an eye on him, right? And surely Ronald will help.”

 

Hermione grew quiet, biting her lip. “Ronald think's Harry did it, and I can't change his mind.”

 

Serena groaned. “Why is he always so thick-headed when we need his help?”

 

Hermione shrugged as cheers erupted downstairs. “Sounds like Harry is back.” The girls headed back downstairs, where Harry looked bewildered.

 

“You should’ve told us you’d entered!” bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

 

“How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!” roared George.

 

“I didn’t,” Harry said. “I don’t know how-”

 

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him; “Oh if it couldn’t be me, at least it’s a Gryffindor ”

 

“You’ll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!” shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers. “We’ve got food, Harry, come and have some.”

 

“I’m not hungry, I had enough at the feast.” Serena watched from the sidelines as her reluctant brother was tugged about and ignored, no matter how many times he told them he didn't put his name in. She approached him slowly and took his hand.

 

“Oh my god! What is in that Portrait?” Serena said, pointing at a portrait and winking to it's occupant. Moragan De Fey smiled back, as she guarded the entrance to her and Hermione's private rooms, and immediately started juggling, and the Gryffindor's laughed. She twisted her ring, rendering them invisible as she tugged Harry to his rooms, and slammed the door shut. She twisted the ring, and saw that Harry was looking at Ronald, who was still fully clothed on his bed. He looked up when the door slammed.

 

“Where’ve you been?” Harry said.

 

“Oh hello,” said Ron. He was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. Harry suddenly became aware that he was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around him and ripped it off with a frustrated grumble.

 

“So,” Ron said, when Harry had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner. “Congratulations.”

 

“What d’you mean, congratulations?” said Harry, staring at Ron. Serena watched them quietly. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: It was more like a grimace.

 

“Well . . . no one else got across the Age Line,” said Ron. “Not even Fred and George. What did you use the Invisibility Cloak?”

 

“The Invisibility Cloak wouldn’t have got me over that line,” said Harry slowly.

 

“Oh right,” said Ron. “I thought you might’ve told me if it was the Cloak . . . because it would’ve covered both of us, wouldn’t it? But you found another way, did you?”

 

“Listen,” said Harry, “I didn’t put my name in that goblet. Someone else must’ve done it.”

 

Ron raised his eyebrows. “What would they do that for?”

 

“I dunno,” said Harry. “To kill me.” Ron’s eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

 

“It’s okay, you know, you can tell me the truth,” he said. “If you don’t want everyone else to know, fine, but I don’t know why you’re bothering to lie, you didn’t get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady’s, that Violet, she’s already told us all Dumbledore’s letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don’t have to do end-of-year tests either. . . .”

 

“I didn’t put my name in that goblet!” said Harry, obviously growing angry. Serena had to give it to him, He was more patient than she was.

 

“Yeah, okay,” said Ron, in exactly the same skeptical tone as Cedric. “Only you said this morning you’d have done it last night, and no one would’ve seen you. . . . I’m not stupid, you know.”

 

“You’re doing a really good impression of it,” Harry snapped.

 

“Yeah?” said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. “You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you’ll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something.”

 

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry standing there by the door, shell shocked. Serena shook her head and sat down on Harry's bed. “Rules say you can't get help from a teacher, but you've still got me, if no one else.”

 

She heard Ron shuffling behind his curtains but ignored it. “If you need anything, Harry, come find me, okay?” She squeezed his hand as she stood to look at her brother. She shook her head and left, heading back to the dungeons. The Slytherin Dorm was nearly empty, as there was no celebration there. She hopped up on her windowsill and stared into the lake. Soon enough, Draco and Blaise joined her.

 

“He didn't do it. I'd bet money it was Moody, He knew too much, exactly how to confuse the cup. And my signature isn't close enough to replace him.”

 

Draco sat across from her and Blaise next to her, as usual. “He's got your help, and ours. I think three Slytherin's can keep one Gryffindor alive.”

 

“Make that five,” Tracey said from beside Theo as the two approached.

 

“Ronald doesn't believe him, but I know Harry. He wouldn't do that, even if he could. We've been through enough. Moody is right about one thing though.”

 

“What's that?” Draco asked. She looked up and met his eyes.

 

“Someone is trying to kill Harry.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a monster. I couldn't decide where to split it, so I didn't. enjoy!

The next few days were awful as people ridiculed Harry. She saw him growing more closed off and distant. She was glad that they still had many classes together, as it made it easy for her to hex anyone who deemed him fit to pick on. It wasn't long before the badges appeared, and Serena stormed up to Pansy and her friends. “So, which Ravenclaw deemed themselves dumb enough to help you, because the four of you have the combined intelligence of a Skrewt.”

 

Pansy just smirked. “Just because it doesn't specify which Potter doesn't mean it isn't true on both ends.” Serena sent a particularly strong stinging hex at the group of them before she stalked off, sitting beside Draco.

 

“Vile bitch,” she said under her breath and Draco chuckled.

 

“Caught on, have you?” She glared at him as the Durmstrangs came in. Alexsander sat across from her, and Krum, who had completely given up on speaking to her, sat beside him. Alexsander glanced at the badges, then at a distraught Harry.

 

“How is he?”

 

“How is he supposed to be? The whole school is out to get him again.”

 

“Again?”

 

She sighed. “Hogwarts is rather fickle,” she said as she stirred her coffee. “I'll tell you sometime, but not here. Too many ears.”

 

He nodded. “Perhaps next Friday, after classes, you would meet me in the Library?”

 

She smiled at him. “Sure,” she said, and went back to her books. Harry may not have exams, but she did. She had mastered her Summoning Charm years ago, and had written up detailed notes for her brother, since he was too distracted otherwise. She had seen Sirius leaving Dumbledores office between classes and figured he was talking with Harry, which made her feel better. She spent time with him and Hermione in the Library, studying as much as possible. Krum seemed to be there a lot too, ignoring his fangirls and staring at Hermione. Serena hid a smirk as Hermione babbled angrily about Wonky Faints.

 

Soon the other students were quoting an article from Rita Skeeter at Harry wherever she went, and Serena filed a suit against the Prophet, and prohibited them from using either of their names or referencing them without their permission or a hefty fine was coming their way.

 

A few days later she went to Hogsmeade with her friends, and started her Christmas shopping. She felt strangely detached from the group as her mind wandered. She got a few things, then made her excuses, heading back the the castle. It was the next morning that Harry came into the Great Hall in a panic, and tugged Hermione out. Serena quickly followed them.

 

“Dragons. The first task is Dragons. I saw them.”

 

“How are you supposed to beat that?”

 

“Summoning charm.” Serena said immediately and they turned to her. “Summon your broom and do what you have to to get whatever it is guarding.”

 

So for the next two days, they practiced summoning charms with every bit of their spare time until Harry had them down. Serena went out to the stands with everyone else and watched as they faced their Dragons. Cedric managed to distract his dragon by transfiguring a rock into a small dog and sending it in the other direction. The Dragon caught on last minute and spun around, whipping Cedric with it's tail, but he already had the egg. The handlers rushed forward to restrain the dragon as Cedric caught his breath.

 

Fleur charmed her Dragon into a trance, causing the dragon to fall asleep. She would have gotten top marks, but when her dragon snored, it caught her robes on fire. Her shrieks woke it, but she already had the egg. Krum lost points by casting the Conjunctivitus Curse on his Dragon, and caused the dragon to go on a rampage, damaging the real eggs.

 

When it was Harry's turn, Serena stiffened and held her breath. She could help Harry, if she was discrete. His Dragon went at him several times as he summoned the broom, hopping on his Firebolt, where he tried to lure the dragon away. But it refused. Serena sent her magic at it, convincing the dragon to follow Harry. Only, she pushed too hard, and the dragon snapped it's chain as it flew after her brother.

 

“Fuck,” she mumbled under her breath as Harry flew off, the Hungarian Horntail hot on his heels. She listened to the roars in the distance and breathed in relief when Harry doubled back, snatching the golden egg from the nest. He landed and was sent off to Madam Pomfrey so she could mend the damage to his shoulder from a spike on the Dragon's tail. Soon enough the scores were released, and Harry was tied with Krum. Only then did Serena breathe a sigh of relief.

 

She headed back to the castle for dinner, and saw Harry staring absentmindedly at the golden egg. He seemed to have made up with Ronald, who was talking to him happily. Serena approached, sitting beside Neville, and sensed out the magic on the egg. She leaned over to Neville. “Think you can keep another secret?”

 

He raised his eyebrows at her, shocked at her quiet question, before he nodded. “Order some gillyweed. I'll pay for it, and I don't care the cost, but if I order it, it will raise suspicions. He'll need it for the next task.”

 

“You're rather strange, you know that? He hasn't even figured it out yet.”

 

“Voldemort cursed me, that night he killed our parents. He tried to put the enlightenment charm on me, and it worked. I can sense magic in ways the rest of you can't. Its a curse as much as it is a blessing.”

 

Neville shivered. “At least Bellatrix didn't curse me. I can't imagine it. And I'm able to at least see my parents, even if they aren't right.” He seemed relieved to have someone to talk to.

 

Serena sighed. “I've only ever seen Lily in a photograph. I have no idea what our dad looks like, and I've never seen them together.” Well, she had seen them in the Mirror of Erised, but she didn't want to mention that.

 

He blinked at her in surprise. “You mean Harry hasn't showed you?”

 

She narrowed her eyes on him, and Neville gulped. “Hasn't showed me what?” she said in a slightly raised voice.

 

“The- The photo album. Hagrid put it together for him in first year.” Serena felt her jaw drop, and turned to face Harry, who seemed to have caught the tail end of their conversation, as Neville had gotten louder in his nervousness. She gaped at her brother, who tried to stammer out a response. She stood and turned, walking away, heading directly for her room, where she locked the door and barred everyone out.

 

Sure, she had kept the journals from Harry, but that was because of Remus. He would not have taken the news as lightly as she did, and he would have been angry to learn about Sirius that way. But she had given him the journals at the end of that year. But this? Harry had had an album of their parents for three years and hadn't bothered to show her. Angry and frustrated, Serena changed into her underwear and a loose tshirt and went to bed.

 

When Serena reappeared Sunday, Draco and Blaise didn't ask her what had happened. It seemed they had heard from Hermione, who was throwing Harry exasperated glances across the table. She had just gotten him to start speaking to Ron, and now Serena and Harry were fighting. Serena sent Hermione an apologetic look, and sat down with her back to the Gryffindor's. She sat between Alexsander and Julianna, a girl from Durmstrang, and ate quietly.

 

The rest of the week sped by quickly, and on Friday, Snape gathered all of the Slytherin's from fourth year through seventh year, asking them to meet in his classroom. When they all arrived, they found the tables pushed back, and the lighting brighter than usual. He was separating the girls from the boys, so Serena went to her side of the classroom and stood beside Tracey, waiting patiently for Severus to speak.

 

“Now, as most of you are surely aware, it is a customary part of the Triwizard tournament that the hosting school holds a Yule ball. And while most of you know how to dance an appropriate waltz, I will have a demonstration for those of you who do not. Draco, Serena, to the front please.”

 

She glared at Severus as she approached, but his back was turned as he put on some music. Being raised in Pure-blood homes, almost every single Slytherin knew how to waltz. There were very few that didn't. Surely there was a smarter way to do this. She stood across from Draco, aware of the whispers and snickering around them, and she sighed, letting him take her hand and her waist. He was more hesitant than usual, but she couldn't say she blamed him as she followed him through the steps.

 

“Just like old times, at the manor. It feels like that was ages ago,” he said quietly.

 

“Because it was,” she said, thinking back over the years. Dancing with Draco had always been fun, and safe, but now, she felt as if she had been thrown into a fire. It felt all too familiar, too intimate, to be safe anymore. They stood just centimeters apart, until he spun her out, and she spun back in to be dipped. She didn't laugh as she had when she was young. She felt too nervous now. He frowned at the difference, but when the music stopped, they both separated quickly, turning and walking back to their respective sides of the room. Blaise was red in the face from holding in his snickers, and she hexed him, sending his feet flying in various directions. He cast the counter charm, and scowled at her, but she really didn't care.

 

She couldn't deny that she liked Draco, but he showed little to no interest in her. He was scowling at her now like she was a puzzle to be solved, and she stared resolutely at Severus, who was speaking again. “Now, as a whole, I expect each and every one of you to have a dance partner. I do not care what your reasoning is, I want Slytherin to be as much on display as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor will be. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Professor,” they answered.

 

“Now, only fourth years and up are allowed, however, a younger student may attend if they are invited. If you need help learning to dance, you are to find Serena or Draco, and if they cannot personally help you, they will direct you to someone who can. This extends to your dates, if they are from the younger years. You are dismissed.”

 

Serena turned immediately and headed out into the corridors, going directly to the Great Hall, where she sat down between Alex and Viktor and stared directly at her plate. Pansy and Daphne were sneering at her, and Draco seemed confused by her change in seating. She picked at her food, barely eating and passing enough time before she glanced at Krum.

 

“You know, she comes off rather bookish and bossy, but Hermione's quite nice. Just talk to her. You'd be surprised.”

 

“I... Vhat?”

 

“You heard me, Krum,” she said quietly before she left swiftly, and heard Harry calling behind her. She sighed and turned around.

 

“What, Harry,” she said coldly, arms crossed. She had had enough of today already.

 

“Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you would want to see the album at first. You never seemed to care. And over the last year, I kind of just forgot. But, here. I- Hermione helped me make a copy for you. I don't know where Hagrid got the photos from, but here. Stay mad if you want to, but I'm sorry.”

 

She scanned his face, seeing that he was completely genuine before she nodded and took the copied album from him. She turned on her heel and went to her room, leaving the album inside and gathering her school books. She was supposed to meet Alexsander in the Library. When she got there, she found Viktor with his usual fan group, and sat down beside a rather pink Hermione. She glanced at Viktor, who was grinning at Hermione while the girls talked, and her jaw dropped.

 

“He asked you?!” Serena said. Hermione nodded. “And you said yes? What about all that, 'They only like him because he's famous' stuff you said?”

 

“We've been studying together, when we can. He's really nice. Besides, I hear you have a date soon?”

 

“I offered to tell Alexsander about some of our strange happenings at Hogwarts when there were less people to listen. That isn't a date.”   
  


Hermione rolled her eyes. “If you say so,” Serena glared at her but stood when Alexsander approached, and allowed him to lead her to a more secluded table.

 

“So, you say strange things happen at Hogwarts? Like vhat?”

 

She smirked and put up a silencing charm, and proceeded to tell him about their first year. He gaped back at her. “You mean, he tried to return?”

 

“Twice.”

 

“Ve have not heard much of him in Bulgaria, but he sounds very much like Grindlevald. Maybe vorse though.”

 

“Who is Grindlewald?”

 

“The Dark Vizard that Dumbledore defeated.”

 

“Huh. Never heard that. But then again, I spend most of my time avoiding the headmaster.”

 

He leveled her with a steady gaze. “You don't trust many people, do you?”

 

“It's smarter that way.”

 

“Vould you say you trust me?”

 

“Enough that I'm sitting alone with you in the library. I don't know you very well, but you've got a wicked sense of humor. I'm surprised Karkaroff doesn't see through it, honestly.”

 

“It's all an act. He is rather dense.”

 

She frowned. “He was a Death Eater, though. One of Voldemort's servants.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because Severus was, too. But I've been in Severus' mind, and I know he was a double agent.”

 

“The potions teacher? I vondered vhy Karkaroff looked at him so strangely.”

 

“It seems mutual.”

 

Alexsander shook his head, as if shaking the thought away. “Well, if you trust me that much, vould you consider going to the Yule Ball vith me?”

 

She blinked at him, once, twice, before she realized he was serious. She felt color rise to her cheeks, and she took a deep breath to compose her thoughts. She considered him, taking in his height and appearance. He was quite attractive, and she found him fascinating. She had planned to get ready with Hermione anyway, and with Viktor and Alex as their dates, they were sure to spend most of the dance together. At least she would be with people she trusted.

 

“I . . . I'm flattered. Yes, I will go with you, Alex.”

 

“Really?” He asked, looking at her from under his lashes with a purely mischievous expression. “I expected more fight from you.”

 

“I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to ask me at all, let alone so soon.”

 

Alexsander smirked again. “Oh please, there are several boys vaiting to ask you. I have heard them talking. Just vait and see. I'm glad I asked when I did.”

 

She smiled as she stood and shook her head. “I have to get back before curfew. I'll see you later, Alex.”

 

He took her hand and kissed it gently. “Farewell for now, Serena.”

 

And oh, was Alexsander right. The next two weeks were a whirlwind of invitations. She was asked by several other boys from Beaxbattons and Durmstrang, George Weasley, Ernie MacMillain, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, Neville, and even Ronald. At the last, she outright laughed.

 

“Honestly, Ronald, just because Hermione and I are the only girls who you spend time with besides your sister doesn't mean I'd be your partner. That's just a bit strange, isn't it? A date with your best friends sister, his twin, who looks just like him.” She made a face, and Ron did the same. Serena smirked. “You see? Perhaps you should try Hermione.”

 

“She says she has a date, though who asked her I have no clue. She is always in the Library.”

 

“She does have a date.”

 

“Then why did you tell me to ask her?” Ron asked, incredulous.

 

“To see her answer,” Serena said with a shrug before she walked away, heading for the Slytherin table. She chuckled with Blaise, and smiled at Tracey, who would be attending with Theo. Blaise had been asked by a Durmstrang boy named Bryson, and readily agreed. She hadn't openly told anyone of her date, though the others seemed to know she was going with Alexsander. They didn't say a word though, as Draco was still going alone.

 

Though she had accepted Alexsander's invitation, she had hoped that Draco would at least ask her. As vain as it was, she would like to think that he had at least tried. But as the days passed, he didn't ask. Since their dancing demonstration, he avoided her like the plague. Their friendship had never been easy, but he had never tried so hard to avoid her before. She felt herself growing more and more irritable at his behavior, as she snapped at a first year Hufflepuff who stumbled into her path. Struggling to control her temper, she retreated to the dorms whenever possible, reading Shakespeare and focusing on fictional worlds.

 

Until Pansy marched up to them after dinner one day. “So, since he hasn't told you, I figured you might all be pleased to know that Draco and I will be attending the yule ball together.” Serena struggled to keep her face blank as Pansy sat down on Draco's other side and started asking about what colors he was wearing and so on, his attention solely on her. Serena finished her meal quickly, and turned away to chat lightly with Blaise, who asked what her dress would look like.

 

“Oh, that's a surprise. Only Narcissa knows, and she swore she wouldn't tell.” She smirked and winked at Alex as Blaise started talking about his tux. She masked her disappointment, but felt it so deeply she struggled for air.

 

However, she chose not to dwell on it. She stood, and left the great hall. Blaise followed her out, and they slowly walked down to the lake, saying nothing, but enjoying each others company. They sat quietly on a large rock, which Serena had charmed to stay warm with a heating charm when they heard footsteps behind them. She didn't dare look over her shoulder, but Blaise did.

 

“It's Weasley. One of the twins,” he whispered under his breath. She sighed, marveling at the awful timing, but made room, and moments later, she glanced up at Fred, who gave her a sad sort of smile.

 

“Zabini.” he said, inclining his head slightly. “Might I speak to Serena alone for a moment?”

 

Blaise gave her a nervous glance, which she waved off. “I'll be fine, Mum. Merlin, I'm not some fragile flower.”

 

He snorted. “No, you definitely are not. I'll see you soon.” He gave her a swift peck on the cheek as he stood, and she stared out over the water. She was unaware of the glare he gave Fred before walking away.

 

“He doesn't like me much, does he?”

 

“He was there at Christmas when I received the broken teacup. He knows you helped with the snow balls.”

 

“Ah, I suppose that could do it.” She could hear the smile in his voice, and turned to look at him. He looked nervous, more nervous than she had ever seen him.

 

She smirked and turned back to the water. “What did you want to speak to me about?”

 

“I . . . I only wondered if ---- If you would go to the ball with me?”

 

“Surely a handsome fellow like you has a date by now, no?”

 

“Surely a beautiful lady like yourself would, but word has it you've turned everyone down. Though there is a rumor about that Poliakoff fellow.”

 

“For once, the rumor mill holds true.” She turned to look him directly in the eye. “I'm sorry, Fred, but I've already said yes. Quite a while ago, too. I won't back out on him now.”

 

He sighed heavily. “I suppose I should have gathered up my courage sooner then,” he said sheepishly.

 

She frowned at her hands. “I'm sorry, really.”

 

“Save a dance for me, alright?”

 

She smiled at him. “For you? Of course.”

 

She silently watched him leave, and couldn't help but wonder what a night with Fred would have been like. She imagined it would be fun, but she wouldn't back out on Alex now, and she didn't want to be anybody's last minute date. She headed towards the dorms and hissed quietly at the wall. She summoned her books and sat beside Blaise on the couch. Tracey was smirking at her from an armchair.

 

“So, does our resident Ice Queen finally have a date?”

 

Serena rolled her eyes. “Did you really think there was ever a time that I did not have a date arranged?”

 

Tracey rolled her eyes and leaned forward. “Spill.”

 

And Serena did, smiling brightly and talking animatedly all the while. She ignored that Pansy had Draco dragged to a couch across the room, and she definitely ignored the way he had his neck craned so that he could hear her. But she told Tracey that she would be attending with Alex. The other girl smiled at her.

 

“What about Fred Weasley? Blaise said he came to ask you something? I mean, he's been after you for what, two years?”

 

Serena shrugged. “Alex asked me weeks ago, right after Sev's dance demonstration.”

 

Tracey giggled. “He wastes no time, does he?”

 

Serena rolled her eyes. “Can't blame a man who knows what he wants for asking for it, now can I?” she said. Tracey giggled, and they both settled back into their homework, with Blaise and Theo shaking their heads.

 

There had never been as many people staying for Christmas as there was this year, and as they seemed eager to impress, the Hogwarts decorations were more grand than ever before. She had asked Hermione if she could get ready with her in the Tower only a day after Alex asked, and after much teasing about her not-date, Hermione had agreed. After breakfast, Serena and Blaise joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Twins on a trip out onto the grounds.

 

She sat beside Hermione while Blaise joined Fred and George's team in the snowball fight. When they had four hours until the dance, the girls stood, waving the others goodbye. They stopped at the Slytherin dorm so Serena could get her things, making sure her dress was in it's garment bag as she collected her makeup, hair supplies, and accessories, before she left with Hermione for Gryffindor tower, where the other girl disappeared into the showers. Serena went warily, as she wasn't used to sharing a bathroom anymore, and when she was done, she transfigured her towel into a fluffy bathrobe.

 

Back in Hermione's room, Serena looked around. “Where are Lavender and Pavarti?”

 

“Probably getting ready in the Ravenclaw dorms with Padma. Pavarti wants to make an entrance for Harry.”

 

Serena snorted. “Why? He's only interested in Cho.”

 

Hermione shrugged. “I didn't ask. I try not to with that lot. Spares my brain cells.”

 

Serena snickered and slowly began charming her wavy hair into tighter curls as Hermione ran sleak-eazys through her usually unruly mane. Serena couldn't help but laugh at that. “How much did you spend on that Sleak-eazy's?”

 

“It's only ten galleons a bottle,” Hermione said quietly, as if that wasn't a significant amount of money.

 

“And my grandfather created it. Honestly, Hermione, I own the patents. Don't buy another vial, I get it for free.”

 

“You're joking!”

 

“Nope. Don't need you adding more money to me and Harry's vaults. Honestly, it's free. I'll give you a card and everything.”

 

“Alright, then,” Hermione said as she finished running the potion through her hair. Her dark bushy afro had tamed down into sleek locks, which Serena helped style into an updo, curling the ends just a bit, and pulling some down around her face. Serena loosened her own curls a bit, and pulled them all over one shoulder, the one opposite where the single strap to her dress would be. She did both of their makeup, and Hermione gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. “Oh, if only I didn't have to wear heels. They're awful.”

 

Serena gaped at her and charmed the girls shoes, immediately having her start walking in them so she could walk correctly without being in pain. Hermione marveled at not finding the charm herself, and claimed she would be wearing them more often while Serena finished her own makeup. A tempus told her they were running late, and she took a deep breath before she dropped her robe and shimmied into her dress behind Lavendar's curtains. When she stepped out, she spoke quietly.

 

“Hermione, I need your help.”

 

“With what? You look perfect,” the girl said.

 

“You look rather great yourself,” Her periwinkle dress was the perfect shade against her milk chocolate skin, offsetting the color without it being too bright. The dress was a halter top with an open back that left little of the girls figure to the imagination. It was belted at her waist, and a split went most of the way up her thigh. Her silver jewelry matched perfectly. Everything was charmed in place, so it wouldn't move and reveal too much. “But I need help glamouring my back.”

 

“Why?” Hermione asked skeptically.

 

“Because a glamour is only accurate where I can see, and I can't see them,” Serena said as she turned, revealing the ugly whipping scars on her back. Hermione gasped, and Serena held her breath, waiting for the inevitable questions.

 

“What are these from?”

 

“Several whippings at the orphanage. Now, can you do the charm or not?” Serena asked, glancing over her shoulder. Hermione had tears in her eyes, but her face was set with determination.

 

“Whats the incantation?”

 

“ _Obscurame_ ,”Serena replied. Hermione pointed her wand at Serena's back, and she felt the glamours settle. “Thank you.”

 

“I'm sorry you went through that,”

 

“It saved the younger kids. It saved Allie. It was worth it. But please, don't tell anyone. Only Blaise and Draco know, and they've never seen my entire back.” She glanced at her back in the mirror and nodded, tucking away a stray piece of hair. The silver strap of her dress rested on her right shoulder and a jeweled silver pattern covered her chest, wrapping around her back and over her right hip. A stretch of black separated the jewels, and flowed into the skirts of the dress, which slit well above her knee. Her hair was pinned over her left shoulder with a silver hair comb. Her staple diamond gauges remained, along with her emerald ring, and her heirship ring. She took off her raven pendant, her diamond and emerald bracelet, and her time turner, wanting no reminder of Draco tonight as she slid into her silver heels. Hermione was now walking flawlessly in her own heels. Serena fixed their makeup before turning back.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready,” Hermione answered, and Serena slipped from the room first and glanced around a corner, seeing Ronald getting ready to leave the common room, looking crest fallen at his robes. She frowned, and sent a silent transfiguration charm his way, changing them to a more standard cut black robe. He glanced around, and caught her head at the top of the stairs. She winked at him and made a shooing motion.

 

“Just a minute. Ronald is still out there, and the twins too. His robes were horrible. I fixed them a bit.” Hermione looked mad at the mention of Ron, and Serena shrugged. “Sorry, those robes were awful. Wait, where is Ginny? Isn't she going with Neville?”

 

“She's still in her room, I think. She was going to join us on the way down.”

 

“Let's grab her then. The boys should be gone enough. Besides, we've got some time to kill. Late is fashionable, you know.”

 

Hermione smirked. “Devious. I like it.” She stepped from the room, heading up the stairs to the third year girls dorm. They knocked then entered. Ginny waved at them, then gasped.

 

“You two look fabulous!”

 

“And we're here to help,” Hermione said with a smile and a glance at Ginny's dress. It wasn't awful, but it certainly needed some help. Serena grimaced.

 

“You're not overly attached to that dress, are you Gin?”

 

“Gods no. Mum got it at some thrift store. I don't mind of course, but I wish it was a bit . . . Newer.”

 

Serena thought for a moment then waved a hand at Ginny. The dress kept it's green color, but the awful pink embroidery disappeared. The skirts that were ratty and fell to a weird length shortened to just above her knee and looked sculpted instead of snipped. A gold belt cinched her waist, and a sweetheart neckline showed the beginnings of the girls figure.

 

“Well?” She said to Hermione as Ginny rushed to find a mirror.

 

“Much better,” she said as Ginny squealed in glee before flying back across the room to hug Serena. She laughed in response. “Come on now, we can't be any later! Get your shoes” Ginny quickly put on her black flats while Serena turned them gold, before they headed towards the common room.

 

Together, they slowly made their way down six flights of moving stairs, expertly dodging the trick steps. Ginny skipped down ahead of them, walking faster in her flats. When they reached the second floor, Serena stopped, straightening up and standing taller. She measured her steps, walking with the serene grace that Narcissa had drilled into her. She made Hermione do the same, stopping only to lift the hem of her dress as they descended the final staircase. Her excitement and anxiety were building, and she could tell Mimi's was too, as she began to fidget. Serena smacked the hand that was picking at her dress and nudged her as they turned the final corner.

 

All of their waiting had been worth it. There was still a large crowd in the entry hall, as the doors to the Great Hall had not yet opened. She had never really bothered to dress up for the Malfoy parties, simply wearing whatever dress caught her eye that night. She had dressed up a bit for the trial, but even that was trivial. She had never bothered to show off, never strived to look good, as she generally felt that her intelligence was worth more than her appearance. But she had never underestimated the value of a good entrance when one wanted to be seen, as it was apparent just what an impact she could make. She was glad that she had waited this long. All heads turned to fix on the two of them, a hushed silence settling over the waiting students. She scanned the crowd, noting Pansy, Ronald, and Draco's shocked expressions, Harry's gentle smile, and Blaise's smirk of appreciation. She shot an apologetic smile to Fred, who was all but gaping at her from his brothers side, before she turned to Alex and smiled.

 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione light up as she looked at Victor. As they took the last few steps, Victor and Alex stepped forwards and held out their arms, which they gladly took. The doors opened, and they allowed their dates to lead them inside as Serena tuned in to the whispers around her. It seemed that no one could believe that the two messy haired, bookish girls could clean up so well. As they passed, she smirked at Pansy. Draco stood beside her, frozen in shock, his mouth gaping open as she passed. She barely spared him a glance, continuing onward. Behind her she heard Pansy huff and whine. “Come on, Draco, Let's dance!”

 

Serena contained her smirk as she stood on the sidelines of the opening dance. She smiled at Hermione and nudged Harry closer to his date as he passed, giggling at the glare he gave her. The music started and the four champions waltzed with their dates. Half way through, other couples began to join, Alex and Serena among them. She giggled lightly as he lifted her into a spin. Before setting her down and drawing her close. She felt a spark of excitement, but nothing compared to the blaze that had begun during her dancing demonstration with Draco. She liked Alex, but she supposed she just didn't know him as well as she did Draco.

 

They danced for a long while, always close to Hermione and Viktor. Blaise and Bryson joined them at some point, Blaise smirking at her fondly. Fred politely asked to cut in, and at her smile Alex agreed, taking over Fred's dance with Alicia Spinnet. She smiled up at the red head fondly, laughing when he spun her out before dipping her wildly. Her hair flowed out behind her, and she felt a happiness and lightness that she hadn't in months. Dancing with Fred was easy. He held no expectations of her, and she found that was a gloriously freeing feeling.

 

Soon after George cut in, passing Angelina Johnson to Fred, who began some sort of strange marching dance with her. Both pairs laughed and George spun her in a friendly circle so they were just out of Fred's earshot.

 

“Devious little thing, you are. Were you trying to give my poor brother a heart attack?”

 

She shrugged lightly. “Perhaps I was trying to give all of Hogwarts a heart attack.”

 

He roared with laughter. “It's always a surprise with you.” They shared a smile before George spoke again. “Just try not to hurt him, yeah?”

 

She frowned. “I would never intentionally hurt him.”

 

George sighed and shook his head. “Love and relationships are messy. You tend to hurt the ones you least want to.” She scowled at him as he spun her out, where Alex reclaimed her other hand just as Fred neared them, passing Angelina back to George.

 

“Ignore that one, he's crazy,” the twins said in unison, and soon she was laughing again, the conversation forgotten.

 

After a while, she led Alex off the floor towards the drinks, where they stood, chatting about Quidditch and classes for a while, until she heard Hermione's raised voice from near the doors.

 

“Then perhaps next time there is a dance, you will ask me first, and _not_ as your last resort!!!” She glanced up and saw tears streaming down her friends cheek. One glance at Alex told her that he understood, as he glared at Ronald from across the room. Serena handed him her drink and made a beeline for Hermione, aware that he was hot on her heels. Victor was standing several yards away, watching and unsure of what to do. Alex moved to join him.

 

Serena stepped forward, whirling Hermione around and wrapping her arms around her as she took several steps backwards, their skirts swirling around their feet. She moved them away from Ronald who was turning a dangerous shade of red. Hermione was shaking with the force of her anger as she cried, frustrated and hurt. This was no new scene to Serena. She had comforted Hermione back in first year, when Ron insulted her. She certainly hoped there would be no troll this time. She bent down close to Mimi's ear.

 

“He is not worth you getting this upset over. You were having a great time with Victor. If Ronald can't see that you were worth asking right away, you shouldn't let him ruin your night.”

 

“He's.. He's just, so... infuriating!”

 

“You deserve so much better than a man who wants to pull you down like that. You are gorgeous, and this is your night to shine. Don't let him take that away from you, Mimi.”

 

By now, Hermione had managed to stop crying. She wiped her eyes, and Serena wandlessly charmed away the redness and puffiness and fixed her makeup and hair. Hermione smiled. By then, Ron had also recovered. He was walking towards them, and he wasn't alone. Draco was swiftly approaching from the other direction.

 

“Why should I ask you next dance, if you're just going to go with someone else, anyway?” Ron asked, voice dangerously quiet.

 

“Serena, would you care for a dance?” Draco extended his arm, obviously expecting her to take it. She narrowed her eyes at him. He had obviously waited until she was away from Alex to ask, which only served to infuriate her more. She felt all of her anger, her frustration of the past few weeks bubble to the surface, her magic rising with it as her skirts began to swirl of their own accord. She ignored Draco and turned to the first offender.

 

“How dare you?” she said, advancing on Ronald. His eyes grew wide as he took half a step backwards before standing his ground. She glared up at him. “I understand that your mother may have missed manners when she was raising you, trying to raise seven kids and all, but how dare you tear Hermione down tonight!? She is, supposedly, your friend! Just because you were too stupid to ask her before someone else doesn't give you the right to make her feel like shit. How about you go back to the dormitories and sulk before I show you where you can stuff your wand. We would all be better off.”

 

Harry stood, wide eyed, behind his best friend. He looked from her to Hermione, who's hands were fisted as her body shook, glaring at Ron with the closest thing she could muster to hatred. Before the redhead could open his mouth, Serena spun, facing the blond, who was silently watching her outburst. His eyes widened when she turned, and he took several steps backwards, not trying to hold his ground as napkins began rising off nearby tables.

 

“And you! Don't you have Pansy to dance with? To entertain for the night? The same thing goes for you! If you wanted to dance with me, you should have asked before someone else did, before anyone else did, instead of avoiding me like the plague for weeks!! At least Ronald tried! You didn't even care enough to do that! And really, Draco, Pansy? You know, the same girl you compare to a dog on a regular basis? So no, I will not dance with you. You don't deserve it, and you don't deserve me.”

 

His jaw dropped to have her rage truly turned on him for the first time in years. She spun again so that she could glare at them both.

 

“Perhaps next time, you'll get your heads out of your asses and ask us. However, we have dates waiting for us. Come on, Hermione.” She turned, grabbing her friends hand and dragging her away, leaving three stunned boys in their wake. She felt a little sorry for Harry, who would surely be the next target, but couldn't find it in herself to care as they approached Alex and Victor, ignoring the crowd that had gathered.

 

“Is everything alright?” Victor asked.

 

“It will be. But it can be dealt with tomorrow.” She answered, nudging Hermione towards her date. Alex extended a hand, and she felt her magic settle as she took it. Soon the four of them were back out on the floor, enjoying themselves. The Weird Sisters were playing something slow now, and she moved closer to Alex, laying her head on his shoulder. After a while, she opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her forlornly. Pansy was a few paces behind him, sulking. She closed her eyes again, and when she opened them on their next revolution, the duo had vanished.

 

They danced late into the night until the Weird Sisters began to pack up their equipment. She gave Hermione a hug before she headed up the stairs with Victor, nodding at her quiet, “Thank you.” She turned away, slipping off her heels and holding them in one hand as Alex held her other and walked her back to the Slytherin dormitory.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked.

 

“I did. Thank you for coming with me.”

 

“It vas my pleasure. I'm honestly just glad you agreed. But I have to ask, vhy did you agree?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He gave her a forlorn smile. “It vas obvious enough that you like one of the red-headed twins, and that blonde boy. If that is the case, vhy did you go vith me?”

 

“I like you as well, Alex. But . . .Not the way I like them. I thought I did, but . . . I'm sor-”

 

“Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I vish you had told me though. I vould have found another date so you could go vith one of them.”

 

“It didn't feel right, ditching you for them. You're a friend too.”

 

He smiled at her. “I had a great time tonight.”

 

She smiled in return. “I had a lot of fun, myself. Thank you, Alex. And thank you for understanding.”

 

He shrugged. “It happens to us all. Don't give up on the blonde yet. He is still young,” he said quietly before he left with a small wave over his shoulder.

 

She stood where she was, leaning against the wall as she watched him leave. She supposed he was right, but she still felt off kilter around Draco. She had never come to rely on someone being a part of her life, and she didn't appreciate the feeling now. She didn't like feeling optional in the life of someone she considered vital. She couldn't rely on anyone, except maybe Blaise, if she was to stay independent. Besides, what future would she have with Draco, anyway? Certainly he would do what his Father asked. He almost always defaulted to his lessons from Lucius. He would marry a nice pureblood girl, settle down, and have children. The most Serena could hope for was a passing fling. But was a fling worth ruining the friendship she had with Draco? No. No it wasn't.

 

As for Fred, well that avenue seemed much more plausible. She only hoped she hadn't blown it by turning him down. But was it fair to him for her to date him while she felt so strongly for Draco? Would she be able to date him seriously without thinking about Draco? She supposed she wouldn't know until she tried. Perhaps she could care deeply for two people at once, in completely different ways.

 

She pushed off from the wall, gathering up the skirt of her dress as she hissed at the wall. She walked into the common room, tossing her heels down on the floor and dropping onto the couch. Her hands moved to her hair, deftly undoing her pins so that her hair fell in curls to her waist. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She put Fred out of her mind for now, focusing on the boy she was likely to deal with first.

 

Draco was arrogant, cocky, and too self confident. He believed the world would fall at his feet if he only asked. And he hadn't. He hadn't asked. And if he had, she would have done exactly as he expected. Up until tonight. She stood, pacing frantically as her mind worked, kicking her skirts out of the way and ripping her hands through her tangled hair.

 

And that was just it. Since when did she fall to the feet of a man? Of a woman? Of anyone? Since when did she need anyone's approval, anyone's acceptance? When had her self worth begun to revolve around a vain blond boy who couldn't care less about her? A boy who was intelligent and creative, crafty and cunning. A boy who made her blood boil and her heart soar.

 

She was screwed, really, and these thoughts weren't helping her at all.

 

She grabbed an inkwell off of a table and threw it, satisfied as she heard it shatter against the opposite wall. She watched the ink run down, staining the stones as it went before she turned, leaning against the wall of her window seat. She stared out at the lake, watching in the dim glow from the common room as the seaweed moved in the water.

 

Watching as everything changed.

 

As nothing changed at all.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Serena heard footsteps coming down the boys stairs but ignored them, finding that she really couldn't care less who it was. She was rarely in a mood like this, and no one would be dumb enough to disturb her. 

 

Well, one person might. 

 

In the glass before her she saw out into the lake, and she saw her own reflection. She watched in silence as Draco came to stand beside her, leaning against the other side of the window seat. She remembered that first night of their first year here, and all of their late night discussions since, sitting together in this very spot. Why did everything remind her of first year tonight? Why did everything seem so complicated now versus the previous simplicity? They stared at one another in the glass for a long while before he spoke. 

 

“How was your night?” He was still dressed in his tux, though he had ditched his jacket. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and his jaw was set in a tense line. 

 

“Not that it is any of your business, but it was... nice.” And that was simply the best word for it. Accompanying Alex had been nice, but he didn't make her heart race or her blood sing. He didn't give her butterflies, or challenge her with a look. The brush of his hand didn't make her skin feel as if it was on fire. The night had been nice, but she couldn't help but wonder what it could have been if Draco had simply asked her. Because he was the only one who made her feel like that. 

 

“Nice? Is that all?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Quite. And yours?” she asked tersely.

 

He thought for a moment. “It was... nice.” She snorted and turned away, continuing her pacing. Her mind was whirling, running away faster than she could rationally keep up with as it jumped from thought to thought. It moved from one conclusion to the next, becoming increasingly erratic and irrational until Draco stepped into her path, effectively stopping her. 

 

She sighed and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “What do you want, Draco?” 

 

He took a deep breath as if bracing himself for an explosion. “Why did you take Alexsander?”

 

She looked up and met his eyes, noting the curiosity that burned there, and perhaps a hint of regret. She kept her face blank, her eyes distant and cold, and saw him flinch slightly at her expression. She knew he was expecting her to go off, to explode and lose control of fragile temper once more. It wouldn't be an explosion of heat or anger or passion he got. Quite the opposite. He was about to find himself out in the cold. “Why did you take Pansy?”

 

They watched each other for a moment, guessing the others reactions if they tried to talk their way out of this, and both quickly realized that honesty was the best way to continue. But Serena couldn't do it. She couldn't allow herself to be honest, to be vulnerable, when her sense of independence was on the line. She had already let him in too far, and she couldn't let him in any farther if they were to salvage their friendship. So when he leaned forward, intent on kissing her, she turned away. a quick glance made sure there was no where that he could see her reflection as she spoke. It was easier to lie to him when he couldn't see her face.

 

“Yes, I wanted you to ask, Draco. I fancied you. I had for a while. Had. Seeing you with Pansy tonight ended that pretty quickly. If you want to be seen with someone like her, then you don't need to be seen with someone like me.” 

 

He sighed. “I don't believe that, and you don't either. Why is it that every time I make you angry, you continue to push me away instead of trying to fix things? Why can't you just be honest?”

 

She shook her head, ignoring the first bit. “Honesty. Such a fickle thing. Honesty leaves no room for guesswork, leaves you knowing exactly where you stand. And if I was being honest with you, I'd tell you that I haven't been honest with myself in a long time.”

 

“Why wouldn't you be honest with yourself?”

 

“Because somewhere along the way I lost myself in an unobtainable reality.” She turned to face him, eyes dead, voice detached. “Lets look at this rationally, yes? No matter what I feel, it does not matter. We would crash and burn. We've always been like fire and gasoline; an explosion waiting to happen. Besides, you would follow your fathers demands to marry a nice pureblood girl, and cast me aside. It would be a fling. Nothing more, nothing less. And I will not jeopardize our friendship for something so fleeting.”

 

“So you would deny yourself what you want, what we both want, for fear of what the future won't bring? I couldn't care less what my father wants!”

 

“Can you promise me it wouldn't happen? That you have completely cast him off?”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments more. He didn't need to shake his head, and she didn't need to continue. She would never ask him to completely cut his father out of his life. She only asked him to think for himself. But he would still have to carry on his duty to his family, as all purebloods did.

 

He glared at her, and she stared back defiantly. They knew each other too well, but that didn't matter right now. They were at an impasse, no where to go, and nothing left to say. Leaving her forgotten shoes behind, she stormed away, lifting her skirts to dart up the stairs as she went. She silenced and locked the doors behind her and went directly for her en suite. She whispered a lumos, lighting up the space, followed by a finite incantum, removing the glamour charms that hid the scars on her body. Looking in the mirror, she grimaced, scrubbing the makeup off of her face, rubbing her skin raw. When she was finished, she made her way to her bed, pulling on some pajamas and curling up in her bed.

 

She heard a knock at her door and groaned. “Go away, Draco!” She yelled. 

 

“Rina, let me in,” came Blaise's sleep roughed voice. She sighed, and opened the door, closing it quickly behind him. “Why did Draco just come into my room and frantically shake me awake, demanding I talk some sense into you?” 

 

She shook her head. “I rely on him too much. How he acts on any given day changes how I react, and that's not okay. I need my independence back. I can't rely on him when he's so mercurial.” 

 

“That is kind of just something that comes along with having friends, Rina. It's part of the deal. But if independence is your problem, couldn't you just tell him that instead of shutting him out?” 

 

She scowled at her hands. “ I need to remember who I am, and what I want and need before I can let him in again, Blaise. He fucks me up every time I do. He gets under my skin too much. He spends half of every year pretending I don't exist but expects me to be at his beck and call? No. Not anymore.” 

 

Blaise just sighed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her. “Oh, amicia mia.. What have you gotten yourself into?” (My Friend)  


 

She shook her head and pulled away, pacing the floor. “I haven't gotten myself into anything. He doesn't get to ignore me, and come crawling back to me like a kicked puppy when he realizes what he missed out on. He doesn't get to throw it in my face like it's my fault. I'm worth more than that. My self worth doesn't depend on Draco, or Fred, or anyone. I'm my own person, damn it, and if he couldn't see what he was missing before, he doesn't get to. Not right now, when I'm so angry I can't see straight.”

 

“And what about next time, huh?” she continued, shouting at the top of her lungs now. She knew Blaise wouldn't take it personally. He knew she simply needed to get the words out. “What am I supposed to do when the year is up and he is back under Lucius' thumb? His father won't care about our friendship. He never has, and Draco barely questions it at all. He'll push me to the side over and over again. He'll go and marry some pure blood, settle down, have kids. And I'll just be a long past fling. I can't do that. I won't put myself through that.” 

 

Blaise shook his head. “You know what, I love you two idiots to death, but I can't be the middle man in this anymore. I see both of your sides, and your reasoning, but it's not my place to fix this for you.” Blaise stood and wrapped her in a hug. “Go to sleep. Think about it some more, okay?” 

 

“Which one do you want? Sleeping or thinking?” 

 

“Both, but not together.” He let her go and examined her, shaking his head before he left, closing the door behind him. Utterly exhausted, Serena threw herself on the bed and fell asleep.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

When she woke the next morning, Serena sighed and forced herself out of bed. She and Draco avoided each other like the plague, with Blaise splitting his time between them. She sat across from Alex at each meal, glad that he didn't bother to ask questions. He smiled at her sadly and made conversation, keeping her mind occupied at meals. 

 

Classes were another story. She sat with someone, anyone, but Draco in her classes, going so far as to partner with Neville Longbottom in potions. Severus nearly rejected her request, but one look told him it would probably save him the hassle of cleaning up a potions mishap when her temper exploded. She left Blaise to sit with him in most classes, though he studied and did homework with her. They continued like that for a week before Blaise brought it up again.

 

“I really don't want to be in the middle of this, Serena!” He said exasperatedly on their way to breakfast one morning. They had just reached the top of the stairs, as Serena had barely dodged Draco in the common room when he finally dared approach her. Serena sighed before she turned to Blaise. 

 

“Then don't. I'm sorry that I can't tolerate his presence right now, but I am not asking you to run interference. If you don't want to be in the middle of this, then don't be. I need time to sort myself out, and he obviously needs to get his priorities together.” 

 

He blinked at her as she turned to walk away, then caught her arm. “Serena, I didn't mean that I wanted to stop being around you. I just-” 

 

“I know you didn't,” she said, cutting him off. “But perhaps right now that is for the best. I need time to think.” She turned, walking away from her best friend. She hated for him to feel stuck, and she needed the space, so it made the most sense for her to take a step back from them both. Blaise sulked for the rest of the day, side by side with Draco. 

 

Serena continued to distance herself, speaking less in classes and spending more time alone in the library. When the boys began showing up there, sitting a table away and talking loudly, she sighed in frustration and slammed her books shut. She left the Library, and headed for the Astronomy tower, studying there when Professor Sinstra didn't have classes. 

 

Of course, the boys then began to “run into her” there on the evening walks they suddenly took. Frustrated out of her wits, She strode downstairs, heading for the portrait of Moragan de Fey across from the library. “Travelers!” she barked, and strode into her private rooms. She managed to elude them, staying there except for meals, classes, and curfew. It was there, two weeks later that Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Allie found her. They sat down at the study table she had transfigured, and she raised en eyebrow, not bothering to look up from her book, _The Black Lake; Exploring it's Depths_. 

 

“It seems like you could use some friends,” Ginny said. 

 

“And while you seem to have forgotten us in your misery,” Hermione continued with an exasperated tone. 

 

“You have plenty of other friends in Hogwarts,” Allie said with a soft smile. Serena sighed, and returned the smile as the girls sat down around her. They talked for the rest of the day, thankful that it was Sunday as she reconnected with old friends. Despite all of the tension and drama, these four kept coming back to her, and she found herself eternally grateful for that. She returned to the common room that night feeling lighter, unknowing smiling softly to herself as she passed through to her room. 

 

They met up the next week for their Hogsmeade trip, the first they would all take together. The girls went to a couple stores, laughing and chatting happily before they each split off, meeting other friends. Serena saw Blaise, Tracey, Theo and Millie heading to the Three Broomsticks, and had a brief moment to wonder where Draco was before she scolded herself and headed back to the castle. She walked through the halls quietly, thankful that the dungeons weren't too far from the entrance. She walked to the door and hissed at the wall, then stopped in shock as the doorway opened. 

 

There, on the couch, was Draco, wrapped around a third year girl. More specifically, Daphne's sister, Astoria. His hands were tangled in her dark brown hair, their lips glued together. Serena carefully schooled her face as Draco broke away from the girl, his eyes slightly dazed. “Oh. Hey, Serena,” he said, his face guarded.

 

“Sorry to interrupt... whatever this is. I thought this place would be empty about now,” she managed to say calmly as she passed through the room. She headed down the hall, ducking into her bedroom and summoning her bag before she turned around and walked out without a backwards glance. She didn't allow her anger or her sadness or her hurt to rise to the surface. She definitely did not dwell on the fact that she had just witnessed one of her biggest fears, that she could be so easily replaced by a pureblood girl. She shoved her emotions down harshly to the back of her mind, refusing to acknowledge it's existence as she walked into her private rooms. 

 

But when she sat down and opened her book, it became apparent that she couldn't force them down, no matter how unimportant they were. After she read the same passage for the seventh time, not taking in a single word, she threw up her hands in a fit before jamming her books back into her bag. She banished it to her rooms before she trekked her way up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She walked to the ledge, sitting on top of the railings and summoning her broom silently. She saw a dark shape zooming towards her in the evening light just as she heard voices behind her. She glanced back, making brief eye contact with Blaise and Draco, who had resumed their not-so-random walks. They barely had time to register her presence before she slid off of the railing to catch her coming broom. The free-fall was marvelous, a mix of adrenaline and pure freedom that she desperately craved. She felt Blaise's fear come through their bond but she ignored it. Laughing like a loon, she also ignored the yelling behind her as she landed on her broom and jolted forward. She darted towards the forest, corkscrewing through the air.

 

She heard nothing but the wind rushing in her ears before she heard laughter coming from the Quidditch pitch. She glanced up to find Harry hovering in mid air, laughing hysterically and pointing at the astronomy tower. She glanced back at the utterly shell shocked expressions on the boys faces and began to laugh again, a laugh nearly identical to Harry's. She flew over to her brother, who managed to collect himself. 

 

“I think you gave them both a heart attack.” 

 

“Good. One of them deserves it.” 

 

“Draco being a prat?” 

 

“As usual.” 

 

“Want to play a seeker's game? I could use the practice with games on hold until next year.” 

 

She grinned at her brother. “You want to lose that badly?” 

 

“Why? It'll be fun to beat the Slytherin Captain. Congratulations on that, by the way. I never did say that at the World cup.”

 

“Thanks, Harry. Sure, I'll play.” 

 

They played late into the night, neither able to actually capture the snitch. Though Harry's firebolt was faster, Serena weighed less than him, and managed incredible speeds on her Nimbus 2001. In the end, Serena had to summon the snitch back to them, as it had grown too dark to find on their own. They each put their brooms back in the shed, side by side as brooms were stored alphabetically. 

 

“Thanks, Harry. I needed to burn off some steam,” she said as they walked towards the castle.

 

“Anytime. I needed to as well. Hermione has been on me about this egg.” 

 

“Procrastination is not a good look, Harry. You have less than a month.” 

 

“Well, I've been meaning to ask you. We can't get help from the teachers, but like you said in the beginning, it never said anything about other students. Cedric mentioned something about taking a bath . . . It was weird, and I don't see how it would work. What would you recommend?” 

 

She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Take a bath. The password to the Prefects bathroom is 'Pine Fresh'.”

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

“Perks of being a Quidditch Captain.” 

 

Harry groaned. “But what am I supposed to do? Just open it so it can shriek in there?” 

 

She continued to smirk, and summoned the book she had been reading about the Black Lake, handing it to him. “Did you know that, above water, mermish sounds like shrieking?” 

 

“Mermish? As in the tongue of- Wait a second, you don't think there are merpeople in the black lake, do you?” 

 

“I've only seen two dozen a year in the Slytherin Dorm windows. So, I guess it's possible,” she answered sarcastically.

 

He groaned. “But what do merpeople have to do with it?” 

 

She sighed. “Harry, just because I have my guesses doesn't mean they're correct. Besides, you smell. Take the egg, go take a bath, and find out what the egg has to say. Good luck!”

 

She left and went back to the common room, pleased to find it mostly empty. She slid into her window seat and rested her head against the cool glass, staring out into the lake. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there until Blaise sat down beside her, jolting her from her thoughts. She stared at the empty place across from them where Draco used to sit and sighed. 

 

“He was only trying to make you jealous, you know. And now that that seems to have failed, he is beside himself.” 

 

“It has failed.” 

 

Blaise sighed. “Serena, please. We both miss you like mad. Not to mention you nearly gave us both a heart attack earlier. For a moment, we actually thought that you were- well, we didn't know you had the broom.”

 

“I'm not so stupid as to commit suicide, Blaise.” 

 

He just sighed again, trying to control his obviously growing anger. “I understand if you don't want anything deeper to do with him right now, but will you at least speak to him?”

 

“Why should I?” 

 

“Because you two are mad about each other! Even when you pretend to hate each other, you talk of no one else! Serena, I have known Draco since we were toddlers, and let me tell you, he has changed so much since he met you. Much more than you could even imagine. He is ready to leave his father and his family's heritage behind to follow you into a war that hasn't even begun. He would burn the world down just to get your attention. I know he can still be an idiotic, arrogant prat, but can't you see that he is trying? He's not perfect, but neither are you! And you continue to act as if he is going to make decisions tomorrow that he hasn't since he was a first year!” he said angrily.

 

She turned, staring out the window as she thought until Blaise sighed and shook his head. “Fine. Be that way. I don't care if all the windows crack and you flood the whole dorm; I am sending Draco out here in an hour. You've berated him for years about what he wants. It's time you figured out what you want, and where you want your life to go. You've got an hour to do it. And Merlin help me, if you skip out on him, I will personally drag you both to Severus.” 

 

She felt her eyes narrow as she whipped her head around to look at him. “You wouldn't.” 

 

He glared back at her, anger and determination chasing each other in his eyes. “Oh, darling, you bet your ass I would. Clock starts now, Storm. Think carefully.” He sauntered away and she glared, but knew he would hold by his threat. Blaise was generally calm and laid back. To see him so angry just proved his threat was genuine.

 

She forced herself to relax, and to think. Did she want Draco in her life? Was it worth the hassle of it all? Was it worth letting herself be vulnerable? Should she give him the chance to make it right? And what did she want between them? She sighed as the minutes ticked away and she began meditating, allowing her thoughts to become clearer and her emotions more prominent. With her mind languid, the answers came easily.

 

After what felt like minutes but was probably an hour had passed, Draco entered her peripheral vision. He stood hesitantly beside the window seat, watching her in the glass. She scooted over silently, allowing him more space as he slid in beside her. She doubled the silencing charm, and added a notice me not before she looked him in the eyes. 

 

It had been nearly a month since she had seen him up close. There were purple bags under dull gray eyes, and his hair was disheveled. He was fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve, something he never did. All in all, he looked exhausted and sad and nervous. She felt a pang of guilt at that and reached out to still his fidgeting hand, summoning her courage. 

 

“I'm sorry,” She said softly, almost inaudibly. His eyes snapped up to meet her's, a flicker of hope in them. “I'm sorry I got so angry, and pushed you away.” 

 

“I'm sorry, Serena. I should have asked you to the Yule Ball. I should have fought harder, and apologized earlier. I shouldn't have taken Pansy, and I definitely should not have kissed Astoria. I just wanted to make you jealous. I just wanted to be somewhere on your radar instead of being ignored. I was upset, and you didn't seem to care at all. I just . . . I'm sorry.” 

 

She felt her temper flare at the mention of Astoria but she quickly reeled it in. She held his hand gently in hers and turned to look out the window. “I wasn't ignoring you until you asked Pansy. And I knew you were upset. But I was too angry to talk it out rationally until now. I'm not going to say it's okay, because it isn't. I forgive you, but that doesn't make this better.” 

 

“I want to make it better. I know I messed up, but I want to try to fix this. Fix us. Serena, I don't give a damn about Lucius. I don't care what he wants. All I want is for you to not hate me.” 

 

“I could never hate you. You push me to the brink of insanity, and irritate me to no end, but I could never hate you, Draco.”

 

“Do you mean that?” 

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

He visibly relaxed, his expression changing from one of worry to one of determination. She gently drew her hand away and went back to staring out the window. After a while, she broke the silence, and changed the subject. “I'm going to stay potions partners with Neville.” 

 

He scoffed. “Why? He can barely manage a first year healing potion.” 

 

“He's getting better. Even Severus has noticed. Besides, I need to make sure he ordered the Gillyweed and slips it to Harry.” 

 

Draco's eye slit up. “What's the second challenge then?” 

 

She smirked. “My lips are sealed. You'll have to wait and see.” 

 

He scowled, but quickly relaxed again. Soon enough, Blaise slid in beside them silently. She turned to look at him. 

 

“Are we okay?” 

 

“Are you two done being idiots?” 

 

“Well, we can't promise anything,” Draco said. 

 

“Besides, we're your idiots,” she reasoned.

 

Blaise attempted to hide his smile behind an exasperated eye roll but failed. She laid her head on her best friends shoulder, and together they watched the shifting sea weed. Serena couldn't help but wonder what else Harry would face in the Black Lake.

 


	13. Chapter 13

On Monday, all was back to normal. She sat between Blaise and Draco, across from Alex, who raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Draco. She merely snickered in response and ate her breakfast, ignoring the looks the boys threw her. She glanced up to catch Fred watching her wistfully before he turned away, talking quietly with George. She glanced away as the flapping of wings signaled mail, and she smirked at the envelope that landed in front of her. She stood, walking over to the Gryffindor table nudging the twins before sitting between them, carefully opening the envelope. 

 

“What have you got there, Serena?” George asked. 

 

“Griphook, my account manager, has been working on our case against Bagman.” She pulled the parchment out and began to read, the twins reading over her shoulders before she nearly fell over laughing. “He's broke! He sure puts on a good act.” 

 

“Says he lost it all gambling with goblins,” Fred said, pointing to the passage. 

 

Serena saw a flash of a memory go by and stared solemnly at the paper. “That night, at the World Cup, I remember seeing several goblins sitting around a fire in the woods with bags of galleons around them. It was brief, since we were running, but it stuck out to me. Ludo snuck up on the rest of us just a while later. He was paying off the Goblins, but it says here he used Leprechaun gold. I bet they are pissed.” 

 

“That would also explain why he's trying to help me so much,” Harry said from a few seats down. 

 

“Surely you turned him down?!” Hermione asked, scandalized.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course I did, 'Mione. But if he lost his money gambling, he's probably got a huge bet on me winning this tournament.” He said the last with an eyeroll. 

 

Serena narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you not trying to win?” 

 

“I'm trying to survive, remember. You're the one who tried to not even have me scored.” 

 

“I panicked, okay? And if you remember, we both agreed that someone is trying to get you killed. For all you know, he's betting on your odds of survival. Who better than a judge or a teacher to put your name in the cup?” she said cuttingly. She watched the chill that ran through those listening, and the mild shock on Harry's face. She turned away from him and continued. “Anyway, Griphook has set a hold on his account. Every time he deposits, half of his funds will be taken until he pays off the sum he owes you two.” 

 

“Hey, he owes all three of us,” George pointed out. 

 

Serena waved her hand in dismissal. “I don't need it,” she said as she stood. She cut them off before they could protest in earnest. “Take my portion and count it as my investment in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,” she said quietly.

 

“Serena,” Fred started.

 

“We couldn't,” George finished. 

 

“I'm not asking, boys.” She turned and walked away, drawing her wand and summoning her bag from the Slytherin table with a flourish. She stopped and glanced up to see Moody watching her, and stared back at him. She often found him watching her, and it set her on edge. The man only broke eye contact when Hagrid interrupted him. She had only just noticed that he was back, having gone into hiding after Rita Skeeters article about him being a half Giant. 

 

“Creepy, isn't he?” Pavarti asked, and Serena nodded before she walked away. She headed for potions, where she found that Severus had already written the name of the days potion, the page it could be found on, and the ingredients on the board. She set to gathering them, setting them carefully on the table. She was setting the cauldron up when Neville walked in. 

 

“Don't get too far ahead or I'll never pick it up.” 

 

She smiled. “I figured if we could start while the others are setting up I'll have more time to explain it to you. This one is a bit tricky, you see.” 

 

He blinked at her once. “Well, thanks. You know, most of the time the Slytherin's just throw things in my cauldron and laugh when it explodes. Why are you helping me?” 

 

“Because while I may be a Slytherin, I have no ill will towards the other houses. Who knows what may happen in the future? Why should I limit those who are willing to help me out of a tough spot to Slytherin's? They're too fickle. We're loyal to our closest friends, but few would go out of their way to help someone else unless they see the gain.” 

 

“So then, what do you gain by helping me?” he asked inquisitively.

 

“An ally,” she began, then thought back to their first defense lesson of the year. “A confidant, perhaps a friend,” she amended. She watched him for a moment more as he seemed to accept her answer with ease. “And someone who has been continuously underestimated. That wand isn't yours, is it?” 

 

He blinked at her. “Sort of. I mean, no, it's not. It was my dad's. Gran insisted I use it to 'keep his memory alive.'” 

 

“Get your own. It's magic isn't as compatible with yours as a proper wand should be. You'd be amazed at the difference.” He blinked at her, and seemed to consider this.

 

By then the room had filled, though their quiet conversation had gone unnoticed. Severus swept in, and they quickly took their seats. Severus barely spared them a glance as he began his lecture. When he dismissed them to get prepared, she carefully lit the fire beneath their cauldron, then set to it, letting Neville identify the ingredients. 

 

“Now, which ones react poorly with each other?” 

 

This was the part he was good at. He knew many of the plants from Herbology, and it was in Herbology texts that you often learned which ingredients interacted poorly together. “The Bubotuber Puss will explode if it contacts raw salamander blood, and Unicorn blood is rendered useless when mixed with Belladonna due to it's dark affinity.” 

 

“Wonderful. Now, the first two are simple. You use the Castor oil to dilute the salamander blood. This prevents the explosion. What's the ratio of dilution?” 

 

“Uhhhm, Isn't it six parts castor oil for one part salamander blood?” 

 

“Yes. So, being that this potion needs three drops of Salamander blood, we need eighteen drops of castor oil. However, if the mixture sits too long, it is rendered impotent. So if you were to mix it now, before we started the potion, the potion would turn a murky brown and be next to useless when we add it instead of the green we are looking for at this step here.” She pointed to the page. 

 

“Why doesn't it say that, then?” Neville asked, understanding dawning behind his eyes. 

 

“It has to do with how it is stored. Salamander blood is stored under a stasis charm. It is potent a maximum of thirty minutes out of the bottle before it is brewed, but the fresher the better. Removing the cork breaks the charm, but it is replaced the second it is recorked. That is why I chose a full bottle, though. The more empty the bottle, the more air it has been exposed to, and the less potent your potion. We can go ahead and put the eighteen drops of castor oil in that bottle there so that we can quickly add the salamander blood and combine it with the bubotuber pus.” 

 

“That makes sense. So what about these two?” he asked, pointing to the Belladonna and the Unicorn Blood. 

 

“For that, we must combine the Belladonna with another ingredient to balance out it's dark affinity to one that is more neutral. We can't use the Unicorn Blood for that, because being combined with something dark negates it properties, so we must make the belladonna more passive while keeping it's other properties. What would you use for that?”

 

“Aqua Vitae? The alcohol would mask some of the darker properties of belladonna and allow the two to combine better.” 

 

She smiled at him. “Let's set to it then.” 

 

She watched carefully as Neville chopped the larger ingredients, correcting his hand position on his knife to allow him better control, and instructing him to keep the pieces as even as possible so they would mix better before she went back to combining most of the powdered ingredients, as was specified in step four. 

 

“How did you get to be so good at this?” 

 

She sighed. “Well, I brew with Severus a lot during the summers. This past summer was rather volatile, as I spent it stocking my stores of Wolfsbane and Restorative Draughts for Remus Lupin. He's a family friend, you see. Talk about a tricky potion. Anyway, Sev said that the reason I took to it so well back then was because I knew how to cook.” 

 

He scrunched up his nose. “Why did you know how to cook at eleven?” 

 

“I helped the Matrons at the orphanage. I was the oldest of the kids there. Allie McKinnion, the Hufflepuff a year younger than us, helped when she got big enough to see over the counter. We both had to use a step stools, though. We often prepped the vegetables, dicing them and cooking them down in a pan to add to the soups.” 

 

“Seems rough for, what, an nine year old?” 

 

“By eight I was making the soup on my own.” 

 

He gave a quiet whistle. “That wasn't right of them. It wasn't your job.” 

 

“No, it wasn't, but it made sure we all had warm food in our bellies. Sometimes, when funds got tight, and donations were down, Sasha, the witch I have running the place now, would send me down to the market to steal more vegetables. I can filch just about anything, though I don't need to now. It isn't easy feeding fifty to seventy five kids the muggle way, or heating that big of a place in winter when the donations have dried up. You learn to adapt. You learn to survive, and you learn that sometimes you have to do bad things to get by.” 

 

He was quiet for a moment, absorbing her words.“What do you mean you have her running it now?” 

 

“I bought the orphanage out the second I found out Harry and I had money. I've been running it from afar since I was eleven. Between us, Draco, and Blaise, we fund one hundred percent of the orphanages needs. The donations are used for upgrades now, though we haven't told the donors that.” 

 

“What made you decide you wanted to own a place that was so hard on you?” 

 

“Who could make it better for those kids than someone who actually knew what they went through? I later found out Sasha is a witch. There are loads of wizarding kids in the orphanage system, and they have transferred most of the magical orphans in Britain to my orphanage. A lot of them end up going to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang because they can stay there during the summers, which we can't do here at Hogwarts. But at my orphanage, we can teach them that they don't have to be afraid of their powers. We teach them that not all muggles are bad. They get enough to eat, and will never, ever be beaten, or whipped. They don't have to struggle quite as hard as I did.” 

 

“They didn't whip you did they?” he asked with wide eyes, looking earnestly concerned. 

 

“Fifteen minutes, remaining,” Severus drawled, and she glanced at him, noticing his eyes on her and gave him a subtle nod in thanks. 

 

“Come on, we have to add the salamander blood now. Do you want to handle the cap or the dropper?” 

 

“The dropper, I think. I can't spill as much that way.”   


They went back to quietly working in tandem. He reached for a wooden stirring stick, and she stopped him, pointing to the brass one. “Wood is porous. Depending on what it was last used for, it could contaminate the Unicorn blood.” 

 

“But don't you always use wood with Belladonna?” 

 

“Yes, but we negated the strongest bits of it's properties, so the Unicorn blood takes precedence.” 

 

He nodded, and completed twelve counter-clockwise turns with a clockwise half turn every third stir while Serena counted. When he was finished stirring, their potion had turned the perfect shade of pale green that they were looking for. She wafted it gently before bottling it with a smile.

 

“Perfect. Well done, Neville.” 

 

“I couldn't have done it without you. Don't get me wrong, Hermione is great, but she's never really explained it like that. She just . . . sort of . . . Does it.” 

 

Serena chuckled. “I've noticed.” 

 

“I guess, now that you and Draco are getting along again, you'll be going back to him as your partner?” 

 

“Was our fight really that noticeable?”

 

“About as noticeable as a hippogriff in a china shop.” 

 

She snorted in surprise at his deadpan expression. “Well, if that were the case, I would have partnered with him today.” 

 

“You're really gonna stay as my partner?” he asked, looking shocked

 

“Yep.” 

 

He grinned at her. “That's rather kind of you.” 

 

She scowled. “Please, don't mention it.” 

 

He laughed loudly as they packed their books, drawing the attention of several others just as the bell rang, and they hurried away. She snagged his sleeve before he left. “By the way, did you get the Gillyweed?” 

 

“Yeah. I figured, you know, just in case. Why?” 

 

She smirked. “On the day before the second task, offer it to Harry.” 

 

“He's already going crazy trying to figure out what he has to do, though he won't tell the rest of us. Why not offer it now?”

 

“It's his punishment for procrastinating. He won't know it, but I will. It's fun watching him squirm.”

 

Neville smirked, and shook his head. “As long as you keep me from failing potions, I'll go along with it.” She smiled. Perhaps she was corrupting another Gryffindor.

 

“Consider it a deal.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

About three days before the second task, Harry stopped Serena in the hallway and pulled her aside, into an alcove. She scowled at him, but cast the necessary privacy charms.

 

“What?” 

 

“Last night, I was finally working on that clue. When I left the baths, I was under the cloak and fell through a trick stair. The egg rolled away, and I ended up stuck in the trick step with Filch, Snape, and Moody. But Moody could see through the cloak. I guess your charm didn't work on it. He was covering for me. He even managed to save the Maurauders Map from Snape. You know he would have put me in detention in a heart beat.”

 

She scowled. “Which trick step? There aren't many on your way back to the dorms.” 

 

“The one on the first floor.” 

 

“Why were you down there?” 

 

He sighed. “I was getting there. I headed downstairs because the map showed Bartemius Crouch going through Snape's private stores.”

 

She felt her eyes widen. “Crouch Jr. or Senior?” 

 

“It didn't say. He has a son?” 

 

She ignored his question. “Moody appeared just after Snape, yes?” 

 

“Yeah, why?” 

 

“Because I think I know how you got entered in the tournament.” 

 

“How?” 

 

“I can't tell you.” 

 

Harry groaned. “Why not?” 

 

“Because you can't block your mind. Your dreams about Voldemort prove that. And while I want Dumbledore and Sev to know, I can't risk anyone else getting into your head.” 

 

“Can you teach me how to guard my mind then?” 

 

She sighed. “Look at me.” 

 

He did, and she pressed her palm to his head, lighting up his incredibly weak occlumency walls. And as she examined them, she noticed a large gaping hole in them. She frowned as Harry tried to push her out, the natural reaction to someone intruding. “Wait. This is strange.” She continued to examine the hole, and determined that one of the many things she had worried about for two years was true. 

 

She could see it clearly, the link between Harry's mind and Voldemort's. She had always recognized Voldemort's magic on him, And after the incident with the Diary, she had wondered if perhaps a horcrux lived within her brother. And now, she knew it was the truth. She could teach him to protect his mind from anyone. Anyone but Voldemort. She blocked the bond as strongly as she could, pouring magic into the gap until a sturdy wall formed. It wasn't as strong as the rest, but perhaps it could help. It saddened her that she could never trust her brother with the full truth until the horcrux was gone, and she vowed to get Hermione started on Occclumency so that someone in the trio was in the loop. She allowed him to push her out again, then nodded, masking her fear. “That's better.” 

 

“That was weird. Now can you tell me?” 

 

“No. You need to practice on keeping people out. I can help you sometime after the tournament, but Dumbledore and Sev should be your best bet for practice. They scan minds regularly, and I'd guess yours more often. If you feel like something is pressing against your mind, like I did, shove them out.” 

 

“I wondered if Snape could read minds.” 

 

She grimaced. “Such an unimaginative term. One does not simply read a mind. They are complex, multi-layered. You navigate them, and draw conclusions from ones thoughts, feelings and memories.” 

 

“Right . . . Anyway, we should get breakfast.” 

 

“Go ahead. I have some things to do.” She dropped the charms and left the alcove, heading to Severus' rooms. He was late for breakfast, which he rarely ate on weekdays. She knocked on his door and entered, pacing the floor until he left his private rooms. 

 

“What is it this time, Serena?” 

 

“I know who did it. I know who put his name in. But you have to promise me you won't punish Harry for what I'm going to show you.” 

 

Severus sighed. “I knew he was there last night. Always looking for trouble.” 

 

“He was trying to solve his egg.” 

 

“He is incredibly late in that task.” 

 

She sighed, and gripped the bridge of her nose. “Will you let me show you or not? I can't be late for Charms.” 

 

He scowled, but consented with an inclination of his head. She pushed into his mind, overlaying her thoughts with his. She showed him all of her suspicions about Moody, from that day at the world cup, through Harry's memories of the previous night. When her mind flitted to the horcrux, she quickly cut the memory off, only to find Severus looking at her shell shocked. 

 

“He . . . He's a horcrux.” 

 

She bit her lip and nodded. “And I would bet money that Dumbledore knows. If not for certain, he at least suspects. But that is something we can deal with later. There are five more to find.” 

 

“SIX?!?! How are we supposed to find Five horcruxes? How do you know there are six total?” 

 

“I sensed them through the link to Harry. There used to be seven, if you include the Diary from Lucius. But that is beside the point, and we have time to solve that problem. I've got the issue with the shard in Harry mostly sorted, anyway. I've suspected this since second year. What we need to figure out is where the real Alastor Moody is. He must have truly been attacked before we got on the train, but Crouch would need his hair for Polyjuice, so he must be in the castle somewhere. And Crouch has the map, so we can't use it to find him. How Crouch survived, we don't know. But we have to keep an eye on him.” 

 

Severus groaned. “He's already keeping an eye on me and Karkaroff. Crouch plays the part well. I will speak to the headmaster, and try to limit his time around Harry. But we will need help keeping an eye on him. Can you sense out Alastor's magic?”

 

She shook her head. “I didn't know him before to pinpoint his magic. The only way I could find him would be if I sense a magical signature in a strange place, but Crouch wouldn't leave him just anywhere.”

 

“That's a shame.” 

 

“I'll get Blaise and Draco in the loop. Perhaps Ginny.” 

 

“I've noticed she is a natural occlumens.” 

 

“I helped her build her shields after what happened with the Diary. When Dumbledore searched her mind after the chamber, she thought she had slipped back under Voldemort's control. So I helped her build her walls.” 

 

“Like you did with Harry?” 

 

She nodded, and glanced at the clock. “I have to go. I'll see you later, Sev.” 

 

“Be careful, Serena.”

 

Before the second task, Serena had informed both Blaise and Draco of the developments. When the second task rolled around, she chose her place carefully, standing front and center on the overlook above the teachers podium, where they could act quickly if Crouch made a move.

 

She found that Neville made a great friend, and could keep his mouth shut when it came to the important things. She watched him walk nervously down to the dock with Harry and pass him something before he hurried into the Gryffindor side of the stands. She stood on a center platform, and carefully began the spell work that would allow her to watch Harry under water. 

 

“You know the plan right?” She whispered, and the others nodded. She had recruited Tracey, Theo and Millicent, who was quiet but always willing to help them out. Millie disliked Daphne and Pansy and often kept to herself, though she had begun to drift their way more often than not. They ranged out around her carefully, making a semi circle with their bodies, all keeping their distance from Serena while preventing the others from bumping her. Blaise and Draco stood beside her, watching Moody.

 

By now, most all of the Slytherins had noticed her strange magic, though few bothered to comment on it, and rather avoided her for it. But she didn't really mind, because that distance gave her the space she needed for this complex bit of magic. She stared out at the lake, hands shoved deep in her pockets. When the whistle blew, she began chanting under her breath. A muffilatio around them prevented anyone else from hearing. A spell of her own creation blocked Moody's magical eye, and anyone really, from seeing her lips move. Only the five ranged around her could hear and see her spell.

 

The boys were watching her for the moment the spell took hold. Serena's pupils dilated, her eyes turning from green to a vibrant shade of blue as her vision shifted. The stands faded away around her as she became farsighted. The surface of the water was no longer visible. Where the murky Black Lake had once been, Serena now saw crystal clear waters. She felt as if she was looking in to a strange sort of aquarium, the seaweed swaying gently in transparent waters. 

 

She watched as the others dived in. Fleur and Cedric used bubble-head charms. Krum managed a rough, half-transfiguration of a shark, but had the gills to breathe with. Only Harry used gillyweed, his body transforming. His hands became webbed, and his feet grew into flippers. She scanned out ahead of him, and gasped, her chanting complete until she needed to reverse the spell. Any movement of her body besides breathing and shifting her eyes would result in the end of the spell, and it would be too risky to use again so soon, or the changed vision could become permanent. If she was bumped and or jolted from the steady stream of magic she fed into the ritualistic magic, she would be stuck with this vision permanently, or be left entirely blind.

 

“They've got Ron, Hermione, Cho and a Beauxbatons girl at the bottom of the lake,” she whispered, then recited the verse she had heard from Harry.

 

“Obviously, The beauxbatons girl is for Fleur, and Cho for Cedric,” Theo said quietly. She was thankful for the music of the band playing around them, even with her muffilatio. 

 

“Hermione is for Krum. She is the only person he has really had an interest in here,” Tracey reasoned. 

 

“And Ronald is for Harry,” Serena finished.

 

She watched over her brother carefully, sucking in a deep breath as he was nearly dragged into a clump of seaweed by grindylows. She continued a quiet overview for the others, detailing the Grindylow attack on Harry, then the attack that left Fleur unable to compete. The girls leg torn open wide by the Grindylows claws.

 

She chuckled when she saw Myrtle floating after Harry, pointing him in the right direction before she floated off towards Cedric and seemed to give him a harder time, but pointed him the right way none the less before she returned towards the school, only helping her school champions. “Damn. Myrtle should have been a Slytherin,” Blaise said, and the others chuckled while Serena watched on. 

 

“He's there first, and he's got Ron free. He should be out any time-” She stopped mid sentence as the mermaids pinned pikes and spears to his neck when he tried to take Hermione. She then watched as he proceeded to float there and she groaned. “That idiot!” she said a bit louder than intended, and was once again thankful for her muffilatio. 

 

“What did he do?” 

 

“He took the verse too seriously. The captives aren't champions- it would be incredibly illegal for any harm to come by them. He is waiting down there until the are all saved, even though he arrived first. He seriously thinks that Dumbledore and the others would let them die?! Dumbledore, maybe, but not the others, and not in such a public way!” she said angrily, trying to reach her magic out to her brother, but he was too far away for her normal magic. She watched fruitlessly as he argued with mermen. She watched as Cedric took Cho, and Krum took Hermione. But now, his hour was nearly up, and Fleur was not there to save her captive. “Millie?” 

 

“Sixty Two minutes. His Gillyweed should have already worn off. Neville must have given him a little extra.” Serena incredibly grateful for Neville at that moment, but couldn't focus on it.

 

“Fuck. Come on, Harry!” She did the only thing she could think of. She reached for her twin bond, and forcibly pushed her emotions of urgency down it. Blaise jumped beside her, and she muttered an apology under her breath, obviously having hit both of her bonds. But she had attained her goal. Harry was immediately in action, drawing his wand and scattering the merfolk. He cut the ties off of the young beauxbatons girl with a quick spell and pushing her and Ron towards the surface just as the mermaids began to follow him. The captives were beginning to float now, raising to the surface on their own, but Harry was struggling. His fins and gills were fading fast. The merfolk had him surrounded, watching him with a cruel intensity as he struggled. He was too deep, and not a strong enough swimmer. There was no way he could make it to the surface, and while they didn't seem inclined to hurt him, the merfolk wouldn't help him either. She felt his panic rising, and the ring on her right finger growing cold.

 

“Block me!” she snapped, and felt Blaise hastily block her and her magic from his minds as she sent her magic towards Harry with a fierce determination. Mentally, she yelled the spell he needed, sending him the magic down their bond. _Ascendio!_ Harry raised his wand, channeling the magic she sent as he shot towards the surface, gasping for air. Merfolk popped up naerby, smiling broadly at him. Beside her, Blaise lifted about a foot off of the ground before landing with a soft thud. She released a heavy sigh, and began chanting under her breath, dropping the spells around them while the others cheered. As soon has her vision was normal she turned, thundering down the stairs as she ran to her brother, who was just getting to the platforms.

 

When she drew near, she threw several warming charms at him, easing the chattering of his teeth while Hermione wrapped a blanket around him. The others cleared a path as Serena stalked up to him and hugged him fiercely, her first open display of affection towards her brother. He hesitantly hugged her back, soaking her clothing though she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

 

“You are an idiot. A dense, chivalrous, Gryffindor, idiot!” she muttered so only those closest to them could hear.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Ronald already told you. We aren't champions, Harry. We aren't bound to the competition like you are. They couldn't have let us die,” Hermione explained through chattering teeth. Serena glanced over and sent a warming charm to both Hermione and Ron, along with the young Beauxbatons girl.

 

“You would have won it, if not for your stupid need to save people,” Serena said, crossing her arms moodily.

 

“I don't have a need to save people!” he said indignantly. 

 

“Then how could I plan out second year on the basis that you would go to save the final victim? How could I plan last year on the basis that you would want Sirius to be free? You dense, bleeding-” She was swatting him now in frustration. 

 

“Alright, alright, I get it! Don't kill me now that you've got me back, yeah?” 

 

She frowned at him, and hugged him again. She went to step back, but he held her tightly and moved nearer to her ear. “You used our twin bond, didn't you?” He whispered. “I was drowning, couldn't reach my magic, and suddenly-” 

 

Serena jumped backwards and glared at him. “You can prove nothing!” she said, pointing at him before she turned and stalked away through the crowd, but not before she caught the shit eating grin on his face. She found the others where she left them. Draco scrunched his nose up at her wet clothes and she rolled her eyes, charming them dry. She barely listened to the announcements, only registering that Harry was now tied with Cedric for first place, and that the next task would take place on the twenty fourth of June. She thanked Theo, Tracey and Millie before they left. As the others began to pile out of the stands, she sat down, letting her feet dangle over the edge of the balcony as she rested her head on her arms against a railing. 

 

“Are you alright, Rina?” Blaise asked, sitting beside her. 

 

“I haven't used magic like that in a while. Last time I used that much at once was when I froze the basilisk. The distance certainly didn't help, but I'm glad to know I can do it.” She was quiet for a moment before she added, “And I'm sorry about the bond. I didn't mean for it to get you too, Blaise” 

 

“You'll get the hang of it, I'm sure,” Blaise said.

 

“That's not what you were saying when she lifted you off the ground.”

 

Serena blushed, and Blaise snickered. “At least she warned me to block her, or she would have sent me straight through the top of the platforms. How far did you lift Harry?” 

 

“About a hundred yards. He was pretty deep.” 

 

“Well, I'm glad you warned him, then,” Draco said, and she snickered as he paled a bit. She stood and brushed the dust off her pants. Draco led them down the stairs, chattering all the while. Blaise was smirking beside them as they headed into the hall for dinner. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Serena couldn't help but snicker as Ron's version of the tale grew more and more exaggerated, though

she felt rather bad for Hermione. The school continued to pick on her for being the thing Krum would miss most, though it wasn't her fault. Serena watched them, and couldn't help but wonder if there just might be the very beginnings of a soul bond between Hermione and Ron after all.

 

She glanced up a week after the task to see a large black raven flying her way. She smiled and nudged Draco, who glanced up at the bird. “Must be Sirius. You know they say the Black's still prefer ravens over owls. They're equally smart, and more cunning.”

 

He nodded. “Could be Mum. She has one too, you know.”

 

“She never mentioned it,” She said as she picked up the letter that landed in front of her. She opened it swiftly and read the enclosed letter. “Told you it was Siri. He wants to meet in Hogsmeade, but he is requesting we come an hour before Harry's group.”

 

“Why?” Draco asked after he finished his mouthful of toast.

 

“Because we can guard our minds,” Blaise answered cryptically as they stood, heading to class.

 

Serena sat down in potions at her usual place, but heard the commotion when Pansy walked in. She turned to Neville, who handed her a copy of Witch Weekly. She cursed herself for not writing the Magazine earlier like she had the prophet, and began writing the letter out as she read the article. She listened in on the quiet conversation behind her and frowned, wondering just how Skeeter did it. She would ask Millie to keep an eye on Pansy and her crew later. For now, she settled in to her studies, and the week flew past quickly. She hadn't seen Sirius beyond a passing wave in the hallways since Halloween, and she missed him dearly. So when Saturday rolled around, she dressed casually, and ate a swift breakfast before she practically dragged the boys down to Hogsmeade.

 

Being early March in Scotland, it was still rather cold out, and Serena was glad that Sirius had reserved a small room at The Three Broomsticks for them. She headed directly up the stairs and knocked on the door, which swept open to reveal her beaming godfather. She grinned as he swept her into a hug, before she was passed to Remus, who looked rather ragged. She frowned, and cast several strong healing charms on him, and saw him let out a breath of relief as the lingering aches from his transformation left his body.

 

She seated herself carefully on the back of the love seat with Draco and Blaise sat on the cushions by her legs. Sirius and Remus settled in on the couch across from her. They talked about their term, and how the couple had been doing before they settled in to business.

 

“Surely you have your guesses at who put his name in the cup?” Sirius asked, after discussing the second task.

 

“Of course. It's the man currently masquerading as Mad-eye Moody.”

 

Remus scowled at her. “What do you mean, masquerading?”

 

“We think it's Barty Crouch Jr.” Blaise added helpfully, which only served to confuse the men further.

 

“Remember how Moody was attacked the morning that school started?” they nodded, and Serena continued. “I think that distress call was real. But before Arthur and the others could arrive, the attacker managed to best Moody. The magical signature I get from Moody is identical to that random signature I go in the top box at the World Cup, and the signature of the person who took Harry's wand. That signature was always by Crouch's elf. If Sirius found a way out, it's plausible that Crouch Jr. did too.”

 

“But how though? I thought he died there?” Remus said.

 

“We thought Peter was dead, didn't we? It seems that death is easier to fake in the Wizarding World.” She glanced to the side, where Sirius seemed to be lost in thought, and waited for him to speak.

 

 

“It... it's possible. The Dementors... they don't really recognize people as individuals. They see our health and our memories more. On their last visit, Barty and his wife came to visit their son. He was ill, the Dementors getting the best of him. But his mother was ill too. If... if they brought polyjuice.... she could have taken his place. Leave her with enough polyjuice until she dies, and then it never metabolized. She would have died as her son. And when they left, she was bundled in heavy cloaks to keep out the cold. I never did see her face.... they had to pass my cell. They could have smuggled him out.”

 

Draco nodded. “Break the news that his wife died, and suddenly both his son and wife are dead. He would have to keep his son hidden.... so he put Winky in charge of him. But he got away at the World Cup, and attacked Moody to get back into the school.”

 

“But for what purpose?” Remus asked, and Serena felt her jaw drop.

 

“That dream.... Harry wrote it off, but I saw it in his mind. Voldemort was telling someone to get into the school to be his agent. It's Crouch. He escaped Winky and went back to his master. That explains why he summoned the dark mark. He wanted to see who else was loyal.... they must have another reason for putting Harry's name in. Something beyond just killing him. This is too in depth, to complex to just kill him.”

 

Remus was looking at them all, seeming rather shocked. “This is all just speculation....”

 

“But it fits, Remmy,” said Sirius.

 

The room fell silent as they fell into their thoughts. Finally, Sirius spoke up. “So how do we protect Harry?”

 

“Try to keep him away from Moody, and I'll scope out what I can before the final task. We have plenty of time though.”

 

“And how will you help him in the maze? You can't go in with him.”

 

She blushed scarlet and Blaise laughed. “That didn't stop her from saving his ass last task.”

 

Sirius scowled at her then. “What is he talking about?”

 

“I . . .”

 

“Serena? What did you do?” Remus asked, and she blushed deeper.

 

“I may have used ritual magic to allow myself to see him through the water. And . . . when his Gillyweed wore off a hundred yards from the surface, I may have used our twin bond to launch him back to the surface of the lake. . .” She raised her chin haughtily.

 

“Ritual magic? Ritual magic?! Do you know how dangerous that is, Serena?” Sirius snapped and she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Yes, I do, and that's why I had five others assisting me. And without it, Harry would have died in the Black Lake. Lecture me all you want, but it saved his life.”

 

“What did you risk in return for the ritual?” Remus asked calmly, always the voice of reason.

 

“My vision. . .”

 

He sighed and griped the bridge of his nose, but chose not to dwell on it. “Thank you two for keeping her safe.”

 

The boys nodded and snickered. “She nearly sent Blaise through the platform. She hit both bonds with it,” Draco said.

 

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door and Harry entered with Ronald and Hermione in tow. Sirius moved to greet the others with a smile. Hermione took one look at the tense group and raised a brow. Serena just waved her off with a promise to explain later and they all fell into conversation, none hinting about their suspicions of Moody/Crouch. They talked for a while, Draco feigning indifference and Blaise simply tuning out while she chatted with the Gryffindor side of her adopted family.

 

It was when Harry began talking about the illness of Barty Crouch Senior that the others tuned back in. Sirius, always patient when it came to her and Harry, rehashed the conversation with Harry, who explained how Winky had come to be sacked, and the seat she was saving, and how funnily she had to run due to breaking her orders. Serena could see the mans resolve firming as Harry spoke, determined to figure out if Moody was a fake or not.

 

She was busy watching Hermione's frustration grow, and felt herself sigh in exasperation just as Ronald snapped. “Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf!”

 

“She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron,” Sirius said. “If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.”

 

Serena scowled. “Would you be saying that if he wasn't the one who sent you off without trial?”

 

Sirius sent her a glance, then shrugged. “Maybe not. But no one else with the power to stop that bothered to try. So for now, I'll hold him to blame.” The three Slytherin's again tuned out as Sirius went into deeper discussion about his lack of trial, and then Crouch's son. She had seen what it was like from his mind, and had just heard about the likelihood of Crouch Jr escaping. She sighed, and stood, hugging Remus swiftly.

 

“Thank you for meeting with us, but we really must be going. I'll send more wolfsbane with Mipsy, alright?”

 

Remus nodded, and cast a scrutinizing eye over the trio. “Take care of yourselves. Watch each others backs.”

 

She smirked at him in return. “What else are we snakes to do?”

 

She bid her godparents goodbye as they left the room, leaving the golden trio rather confused in their wake. They wandered around Hogsmeade for a while before ambling back to the castle.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Classes continued normally, for the most part. Serena was sure to intercept Moody anytime he tried to meet with Harry, saying they were studying. If Harry noticed her strange behavior, he said nothing about it. Things settled into a calm that was unusual at Hogwarts. At least, unusual to Serena. She joked with Alexsander, Julianna, and even Krum in the Great hall over Meals, and studied hard in her lessons and free time. She had noticed the shrubbery growing at the Quidditch pitch and had decided to go for a fly. Though the maze was enchanted and filled with a fog too thick for her to see through, she could guess at several things Harry would find in the maze. 

 

So she took to drilling him over spells, basic and advanced, until he finally shouted at her that it was enough. But once McGonagall had taken him aside after transfiguration, he sought Serena out the following night.

 

“So,” he began conversationally. “How long have you known about the Maze?” 

 

“Mid April. I'm surprised you didn't notice from the tower.” 

 

“I suppose I wasn't really looking. What have you scoped out?” 

 

“Can't see anything flying over it; it's enchanted with a heavy fog. But I would guess at anything that likes darkness; Devil's snare, boggarts, and with Hagrid working on it? Who knows what creatures will be in there? The remaining skrewts, and Merlin knows what else.” 

 

Harry nodded then sat down. “Did you hear what happened last night?” 

 

Her head snapped up from the book she was reading. She glanced around, and dropped privacy charms over their table. “Talk.” 

 

“Krum was upset, wanted to make sure there was nothing going on between me and Hermione. After Skeeter's article. We were by the forest talking when Crouch came stumbling out of the forest. He was talking like a madman. Half the time he was talking to a tree like it was Percy, then begging me to get Dumbledore. I left Krum with him and ran to get Dumbledore, and when we got back, Krum was unconscious and Crouch was gone.” 

 

Serena scowled. “What did you say Crouch was doing?” 

 

“He looked like he had been wandering for days. He kept giving orders to a tree like it was Percy, and then talking about his family, then telling me to warn Dumbledore, then said that he had done a stupid thing.” 

 

Her scowl deepened. “And when you got back to Krum, who arrived next?” 

 

“Hagrid, then Moody, then Karkaroff.” 

 

“You were at the forest near Hagrid's hut, yes?” 

 

“Yeah, why?” 

 

“So he would have heard the commotion. Dumbledore sent him to get Karkaroff to attend to his student right?” Harry nodded, and she continued. “Why was Moody there?” 

 

“He said Snape had sent him. I ran into him outside of Dumbledore's office.”

 

She frowned. “Sev doesn't trust Moody. He wouldn't just send him off like that, he would have come too.” 

 

Harry studied her for a moment. “What are you saying, Serena?” 

 

“I'm saying that you can't trust Moody, and I really wish you would bother to pick up a book and strengthen your Occlumency. Until you can guard your mind, there are many things I can't tell you without great risk to us both. Seriously Harry, it's hard to watch your back all the time when I can't warn you. If you bother to read one thing in your life, read up on Occlumency. Ask Ginny for help, she let me teach her the basics and has mastered it since.” 

 

He nodded. “Alright. But can you tell me what you think happened in a way that doesn't risk our harm?” 

 

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. “Don't trust Moody. He's not who we think he is,” she said before closing her book. She summoned several on Occlumency and handed them to Harry as she slid her own into her bag and dropped the charms. “Make sure you study various types of dark-dwelling plants. With Hagrid and Sprout working on this, that thing is sure to be a nightmare.” 

 

She left the library quickly and headed to the dungeons, knocking on Severus' door. When he opened it, she slipped inside and set several wards around the place. “You didn't send Moody to Dumbledore last night, did you?” 

 

He scowled. “You know I don't like or trust the man. Of course I didn't.” 

 

“Well, he showed up where Crouch disappeared and said you did. I know better, you would have gone with him. From what Harry described, it sounds like Crouch was suffering long term effects of the Imperius. He was fighting it, but he kept slipping. Moody was one of the first there. Crouch Jr put his own father under the Imperius. He must have know he was headed this way. When Harry went for Dumbledore, he attacked Krum, and killed Crouch Sr. That's why they can't find him. He had plenty of time to hide the body.” 

 

Severus' expression darkened. “Tomorrow morning I want you to check Krum for enchantments. Anything out of the ordinary, remove it. If you find something, tell Krum and Poliakoff that you wanted their advice on something and take them directly to the dorms. I will distract Moody and Karkaroff, and you fill them both in. We cannot afford to have him going in blind. If Crouch feels the enchantment break, he will try to place it again.” 

 

“He'll try Fleur and Cedric if he can't get to Krum.”

 

“Can you keep an eye on them? Scan their magic?” 

 

She nodded. “I'll do my best. We have a month to go until the task. Can't we just tell Dumbledore? He might be helpful for once.” 

 

“I've tried to convince him that Moody is not what he seems, but he is convinced that I am just looking at this from prejudice. He doesn't believe that anything is wrong.” 

 

Serena sighed. “Alright. But I'm checking him at dinner. We can't have a student like Krum walking around this place like a time bomb. He's dense enough as is.” 

 

Severus agreed, and she bid him farewell, dropping her things in the dungeons and heading down to dinner early. She was there well before meals were usually served, a book about creatures in her hand as she flagged any page that mentioned creatures of the dark, and ranked them by likelihood that Hagrid may get a hold of them with little numbers in the corner that magically adjusted if she ranked one higher.

 

Soon enough the room was full, and Blaise and Draco were seated beside her. They said nothing of her tension, and began to eat. Blaise slid her book away from her, marking the page swiftly as he slid a plate in front of her. She rolled her eyes, pushing food around her plate until an appropriate amount of time had passed. Finally, she looked up. 

 

Alex and Juliana were watching her, as if waiting for her to explode, but her eyes slid down to Krum. She dropped a charm over the six of them, preventing eaves dropping as she slid her magic out, inspecting him. He turned to glare at her as her magic slid over him, obviously remembering their first meeting, but he blinked and said nothing at the intense expression on her face. They may not have been particularly close, but even he could recognize the strangeness of her behavior. 

 

She sensed out the charms around him, finding warming and impervious charms on his cloaks. It was the darker magic that lingered around him that worried her. She had seen that magic, in Moody's classes, and easily recognized the imperious curse by now. She flicked her eyes up to Severus, who immediately began to pick a fight with Karkaroff and Moody, over what she had no clue. 

 

The instant they were distracted, Serena dismantled the curse and pushed her plate away. “Krum, Walk with me. Juliana with Draco, and Alex with Blaise. Your safety is in danger. I expect you all in the dungeons in five minutes. Bloody Baron's room. Severus can only distract them for so long.” 

 

Though he looked hesitant, Krum stood and met her at the end of the table. She took his arm, and ignored the annoyed look she got from Hermione as they walked out of the Great Hall together. He began to speak, but she shushed him and led the way down into the depths of the twisting dungeons. She walked directly into the Baron's room and bowed to the specter before her. 

 

“Baron, you have always helped me when I am in need, and I am afraid I request your services once more.”

 

His eyes narrowed on Krum. “I haven't met this one before. Is he like the red heads?” 

 

She smiled. “No. No one is quite like them. Please, Baron, we have little time to waste.” She said as Draco and Juliana slid into the room. “Blaise and another fellow will join us shortly. Anyone who should come looking for us, anyone at all, even Severus, turn them away. Confuse them, lead them astray.” 

 

The ghost smirked at her. “You always have the most interesting tasks, Serena. How long do you need?” 

 

“Fifteen, perhaps twenty minutes.” 

 

“Off I go, then,” he said, floating out the door just as Blaise walked in it. He shivered and pulled a face. cringing as the cold swept through him. Alex shut the door behind him and Serena went to work, putting up several privacy charms and notice-me-nots around the door. 

 

When she was finished, she turned on Krum. “Who attacked you last night?” 

 

“That old madman.” 

 

“Which one? The one talking to the tree, or the one with the false eye?” The others looked at her as if she had finally lost her mind.

 

“I . . .” His face grew confused. “I don't remember.” 

 

“Will you allow me to search your mind to find out?” 

 

“How can you? You are just fourteen. You surely don't have that kind of magic.” 

 

“Voldemort cursed me as a toddler. Surely you've heard of the enlightenment charm by now?” The jaws of the three Durmstrang students dropped, but she continued. “Trust me, I have the magic. And quite honestly, I will look with or without your permission. Whoever attacked you last night placed you under the Imperious, which I have already removed from your person. And as I believe one of the men to be dead, I would like to see which of them placed the curse.” 

 

“I . . .” 

 

“Let her, Vik,” Alex said. “Ve knew she was strange from the start, and if she truly just broke an Imperious on you, she deserves to know. If you don't remember, and she can show you, let her.” 

 

Finally, Viktor nodded, and Serena slipped into his mind. She was careful not to stray, and swiftly found the memories she needed behind a small, strange barrier. She watched as Moody placed Crouch under the Imperius, then placed the Imperious over Krum. She withdrew from his mind and began to pace the floor. 

 

“We were right, only I couldn't figure out how he got away. Until now.” 

 

“Alright, enough vith the cryptic Slytherin dramatics. Vhat is going on?” Julianna demanded, and Serena perched herself on the desk of the abandoned classroom. 

 

“That man isn't Alastor Moody. Alastor was attacked the day school started, and while all seemed normal when Aurors arrived, I believe the attacker won. They have the real Alastor Moody captive, and they are using his hair for Polyjuice.” 

 

Draco and Blaise settled themselves on desks, used to Serena's strange suspicions while the others blinked at her. “Then . . . who is pretending to be Moody?” Alex asked. 

 

“Crouch Jr. You have to understand, my god father is Sirius Black; he spent twelve years falsely incriminated and rotting in Azkaban Prison. When Crouch Junior was sent to prison on Karakaroff's word for being a Death Eater-” 

 

“Karkaroff was a Death Eater?!?” Krum and Juliana asked in unison, outraged. 

 

“Yes, and so was Severus. Please, we are on a tight time limit. Let me finish. I will gladly explain more if you ask, but not now. When Crouch Junior was sent off by Karkaroff's word, Crouch left his son to rot. Until his wife became very ill. Sirius explained to me that the Dementors don't really see; they sense our health and emotions. When Crouch and his sick wife visited their ailing son, I believe his mother switched places with him and died in Azkaban. She was dying anyway. I believe she took Polyjuice and a poison so she would be buried while looking like her son. No one would be looking for a dead man.” 

 

“Crouch Senior was harder than anyone on the accused Death Eaters. But while his son's illness was dementor induced, his wife's was terminal. At the thought of losing all of his family, he chose to smuggle his son out. When we were at the World Cup, in the top box, Crouch's elf was saving him a seat. But he never showed. She was later found running through the forest in a strange fashion, then found with Harry's wand beneath the Mark that was cast.” 

 

“But obviously, a house elf can't cast such things, even vith a vand,” Krum said.

 

“Exactly. Crouch's son was with the elf. He knicked Harry's wand in the top box. I felt him there with my magic, but couldn't just announce it without panicking the others and giving away my magical abilities in front of the Minister of Magic, who would not hesitate to put me on several watch lists. But he got away that night. And he placed his father under the Imperius; probably when he wandered into the forest to search for another attacker.” 

 

“That's why he stopped showing up. He was fighting the curse, but his son kept him away. When he showed up on the grounds last night, Crouch Junior was waiting for him. He placed his father back under the Imperious, and forced his father to bewitch Krum. Then he killed his father, and hid the body. That's why Crouch hasn't been found yet. We won't know where he is buried until we out his son.”

 

“So, vhy not go to your headmaster vith your suspicions? Surely he is avare of your magic.” Juliana said.

 

Serena snorted. “He doesn't believe me. Doesn't trust me. Headmaster is a Gryffindor, through and through, but he's as manipulating as any Slytherin. He refuses to believe that Moody is the cause of this. They're old friends. He hasn't considered that this man isn't really Moody, despite me showing him my memories and suspicions. There is no getting through to him until Crouch Jr. trips up.” 

 

“And vhen vill that be?” Alexsander asked.

 

“The final task,” she said resolutely. 

 

They stared at her blankly, and she sighed. “Viktor, your Imperious instructions were to eliminate all competition except for Harry. I have reason to believe that Voldemort has set something up at the end of this tournament, but I don't know what. The curse would have forced you to attack Cedric and Fleur relentlessly until Harry got to the cup.” 

 

“But vhat is to gain from the cup?” Krum asked.

 

“I think it is a portkey, one that will take Harry to Voldemort. I can't know for sure until the day of, when the cup is placed and I get in range of the pitch. But it would be unwise for any of you to touch the cup.” 

 

“So vhat do you vant me to do? Ve have to varn the others,” Krum said.

 

“We can't. And you can't tell Karkaroff, either. He will throw a fit, and then we will never catch this guy or save the real Alastor Moody. Whatever their plan is, it has to play out. You need to do what you were cursed to do or it will raise more suspiscions. Find the other two, delay them in any way possible, but don't hurt them. Allow Harry to take the cup.” 

 

They all stared at her, stunned. Even Blaise and Draco. “But, Serena . . . . You can't just let him go to Voldemort!” Blaise said. “He's your brother!”

 

She groaned and threw her arms out. “I have to. I can track him from there with our bond, and apparate to him. I can convince Dumbledore to go the second he realizes what has happened and I let him in my mind. You know that. But if we don't let it happen then we don't catch Crouch, or find his father's body, or find Alastor, or prevent Voldemort from trying again at a later date. If anyone but Harry takes that cup, they will die in an instant. He won't waste time. He'll send the cup back, wait until Harry finds it, and leave them all to rot somewhere.”

 

The room fell silent. “Vhy should I trust you? Vhat if you are just trying to help Harry vin?” Krum asked.

 

She sighed. “I told you all in the start that I don't give a damn if Harry wins. I just want him, and all of you really, to survive. I've been watching these tasks too closely to want harm to come to any of you. But if you still don't believe me, are any of you skilled at legillimency?” 

 

Alex nodded, and she raised a brow. “Why does that not surprise me? Search me, Alex, and find the truth of my words. You have three minutes. After that I will kick you out. My mind is very different from most because of the curse and you could easily get lost in it.” 

 

He nodded, and met her eyes with a steady gaze. His wand came out as he muttered the spell. “Legilimens!” 

 

She forced herself to drop her Occlumency shields, to let him search her mind. She whisked him through the maze that was her mind, showing him everything that she had said, and the conversations and speculations that had led to her conclusion. She quickly showed him various outcomes she could see happening if they did not believe her, then promptly kicked him out. He blinked several times, his eyes dazed as he tried to make sense of it all. He leaned over and tightly gripped the back of a chair. 

 

“Damn, you veren't kidding. A stranger mind I 'ave not seen.” 

 

The Baron flew back in then. “I have just sent them towards the Slytherin Dorms, but they will not be long. They were rather angry after their fruitless search of the potions room, several unused classrooms, and the kitchens,” he said mischievously.

 

She smiled at the Baron and turned back to Alex. “Think on it. Everything you just saw will become clearer with time. But please, when you have reached your conclusion, let me know. I need to know if I can count on you or if I need to take matters into my own hands.”

 

He nodded and stood up just as Severus and Karkaroff entered the room. Karkaroff immediately flew into a rage. 

 

“What is this! I turn my back for two minutes and you three are consulting with the enemy! A champions sister, even! I don't think I have ever been so scandalized. I would expect this from Poliakoff and Angelov, but you, Krum?” 

 

“She merely had a suggestion on vhat I may find in the maze, sir,” Krum said blankly.

 

“Oh, and pray tell, what has she claimed you may find.” 

 

“Devil's snare, dark creatures of all kinds and those veird things the groundskeeper kept, the giant blasting slugs,” Juliana said swiftly, covering for them all. “She merely recommended ve read up on creature lore, and even offered us this book.” she said, swiping the book Serena had abandoned off the desk between her and Blaise.

 

Karkaroff narrowed his eyes on Julianna, then Serena. Finding that he couldn't read their expression, or find anything to accuse them of, he merely grunted. “I'm watching you, Potter. Don't you be cursing my students.” 

 

She struggled to hide her snort and blinked at him innocently. “I wouldn't dream of it, Sir.”

 

He studied her for a moment more, Severus watching from the doorway before he turned on his heel. “Back to the ship with you three,” he said, then strode out the door.

 

When they had gone, the Baron conveniently reappeared, smirking at Severus. “I rather like this one. Reminds me of that red head you used to bring around. What ever happened to her?” 

 

Serena turned to gape at Severus, who swallowed thickly. “That red head happens to be her mother. She also happens to be dead.” 

 

“Oh, dear. What a shame,” the Baron said before turning to Serena. “So, what were you doing with those foreign students, eh?” 

 

“Can you perhaps keep a eye on Mad-Eye Moody? He's not who we think he is. He is a Death Eater under Polyjuice, and he's trying to kill my brother. He cursed one of those students to hurt the other champions so Harry would win. And you know the going-ons well enough to know that Dumbledore doesn't believe us.”

 

The Baron nodded solemnly. “Of course. I will watch him,” the ghost said, before floating away again. It was Severus who spoke next, still looking a little lost. 

 

“Did they believe you?” 

 

“I don't know. Now we wait . . . .” 

 

“Good,” he said moodily before storming out of the room. Serena sighed and slumped a bit on her desk. It was going to be a long month.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Publishng the rest of this fic. this is the first of the new chapters. Please Enjoy!

Harry told Serena of his time in the pensieve and her suspicions only solidified. Perhaps Dumbledore was listening to Severus more than he believed, but she knew better than to rely on the headmasters help. She knew that he was training with Ron and Hermione, and on occasion she would slip into their sessions, adding a spell here or there, or helping them with the spell. During one of those sessions, Ron noticed Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle standing in a strange cluster by the forest. The others speculated what they could be up to, but Serena found she couldn't really care what the idiots were doing.

 

The castle began to buzz with excitement as they entered June, but Serena was distracted from it all. She had not heard back from the Durmstrang students, though they continued to sit across from her and make light conversations. She was constantly scanning Fleur and Cedric for any signs of the Imperious, and double checking that Krum's was removed. As June wore on, she grew more and more anxious and stressed.. Blaise was all but forcing her to eat. She watched as Pansy jumped up to shout about Harry's fainting spell in divination, and glanced at the others, who seemed just as annoyed as her.

 

Before Pansy could sit back down, Serena spoke loudly, cutting through the silence that the girl had created. “Pansy, you cow, you only wish you could receive that amount of attention. Why else would you be shouting to the entire hall?” she asked without bothering to look up from the book in her hand. Blaise had given it back after she had eaten all of her eggs. The silence that fell along the hall was one she would never forget, as she had just broken a cardinal rule. You don't out your fellow snakes. Not to the entire school. The entire table turned to glare at her, and Serena looked up and quirked a brow.

 

“Need I remind you all why you call me Firestorm?” she said, once again loud enough for the entire hall to hear. It wasn't hard in the deafening silence. The other tables began to mutter in confusion, but all along the Slytherin table her classmates looked uncomfortable. She didn't bother to look at Pansy, who she knew would be angry and beet red. She simply flicked to the next page of her book and continued on as if nothing had happened, successfully drawing the attention off of the article about Harry and onto herself for the remainder of the day. She headed off to take her exams and caught a glimpse of Hermione running through the hallways between class like a bat out of hell. She knew better than to stop her, though.

 

At lunch, Harry was sitting happily with the Weasley family. She made to stand, moving to say hello as Julianna slid her book about creatures back to her. She stilled, and stared at it a moment before she opened the front cover. Inside was a hastily scrawled note, that simply said, “We're in.” She nodded to them and shrank the book, sticking it in her pocket as she headed over to say hello to the Weasley's. 

 

Molly hugged her fiercely, and she sat down beside Bill, who greeted her by name. She smirked at him. “I'm surprised you remember me, Bill. That was a rather eventful day and all.” 

 

“As a curse breaker, it's hard to forget someone who wears magic like a second skin.” 

 

She shrugged. “What you saw was nothing. A simple healing charm.” 

 

“Which leaves me all the more intrigued,” he said, leaning over a bit. Discomfited, she hastily scooted away, and felt the eyes of most of the family on her. Her gaze flickered to Fred, who was watching his oldest brother angrily, before she looked back at at Bill. 

 

“Might I remind you that I am roughly your sister's age?” She said in an undertone. Molly seemed to be in a deep conversation with Hermione, who had finally relaxed around the woman again after Skeeter's awful article. “You would have more luck with the quarter Veela eyeing you from the Ravenclaw table.” In the moment he took to look over his other shoulder, Serena stood, swiftly moving around to the far end of the opposite side of the table, sitting herself comfortable between Fred and George. Bill turned and blinked at her, but she ignored him, and redirected the conversation.

 

“Have you received anything from our claim yet?” 

 

They frowned. “About twenty Galleons.”

 

She frowned too. “That's a shame. Surely the goblins will come up with something. In the mean time,” she said, dropping her voice considerably. “If you should need funding, just let me know.” 

 

They smirked at her and she grinned, swiping a sandwich off of Fred's plate. He squawked at her but she merely smirked and bit into it in return. He blinked at her for a moment before making another sandwich, much to her amusement.

 

She felt eyes on her and glanced up to see Draco glaring at her. Blaise just seemed happy that she was eating of her own accord. She finished her bite then heaved a sigh. “Ever get that feeling you're being watched?” 

 

Fred glanced at Draco then back to her. “Troubles in paradise?”

 

“Paradise? I thought this was Hell.” 

 

“We could always give him a real reason to be jealous . . .” George said, laying an elbow on the table and leaning on it, watching her closely. Fred did the same, batting his lashes at her. He even reached out to push a lock of hair back behind her ear. She nearly choked on her sandwich, forcing it down before she was laughing, head tilted back in a full laugh that caught the attention of half the hall. By now Blaise was watching, and laughing right along with her. She shook her head. 

 

“You two are more trouble than you're worth,” she said, finishing the last of her sandwich. She wiped her hands clean on a napkin then stood, ruffing up their hair. She might have added a charm, sticking it up in strange directions before she withdrew. The glanced at each other, and attempted to fix it before they realized what she had done, but she was already halfway out of the hall when they called after her. 

 

“Serena!” George hollered. 

 

“We'll get you for that!!”Fred finished. 

 

She smirked back at them over her shoulder. “I'd love to see you try!” She blew them each an exaggerated kiss and left, hearing nothing but silence and Blaise's laughter from the Slytherin table. She had broken many rules today, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

 

Soon enough she was at her last exam, sitting beside Draco, who was rather grumpy. As class ended, a magnified voice called them all down to the pitch, and she felt her anxiety begin to grow. She carefully positioned herself near the rest of the families of competitors, pleased that it was near the teachers stand on the Slytherin side. Draco and Blaise sat with her, as she carefully kept an eye on Moody. McGonagall was talking to the champions now, and she quickly scanned the maze.

 

“It's a port key. It's definitely a port key,” she whispered. She carefully thought through what was about to happen. “It's in pretty deep, though it favors Harry by a margin. In ten minutes, I'll go to warn Dumbledore. If I don't come back, come find me, alright?” 

 

Beside her, Blaise and Draco nodded tensely, then Draco sighed. “Why are we always in these messes?” 

 

She sighed. “Because a madman wants my brother dead and me as his slave.” 

 

They fell into a relative silence as the champions disappeared into the maze. She tracked them with her magic, glad that Harry was getting lost. Krum was steadily working his way towards Fleur, but Cedric was gaining on Harry. Soon, red sparks appeared, and Fleur was pulled out of a patch of Devil's snare as Krum headed for the others. Serena stood with a sigh and headed down towards the field, trying to time her arrival with Professor Dumbledore's rounds. 

 

She never did make it to the pitch. In her attempts to track what was happening in the maze, she had forgotten to track Moody, who she saw for a brief moment as she descended the final flight of stairs. He appeared in a blur, striking her over the head with a heavy object before she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!!
> 
> I am posting the rest of this fic! if you have not caught up, please begin at chapter 17!

“Rennervate!” 

 

Serena jolted forward, brought back to awareness swiftly. She took stock of her current situation, gagged with her hands bound behind her back and her legs tied to a chair in the darkest corner of a strange room. She looked up into frantic grey eyes as Draco removed the gag from her mouth. 

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“Moody's office. Are you alright?” 

 

She took stock of her body and winced. “Mild concussion. I'll survive.” 

 

“Come on, Blaise is keeping watch. Let's get you out of here.” 

 

She reached out for her magic, intending to remove her bonds and stopped when she couldn't reach it. She frowned, and felt for her bonds, unable to reach them. Her panic must have registered on her face as she again struggled to reach her magic. 

 

“Come on, let's go.” 

 

“I can't feel my magic. Or the bonds.” She glanced around swiftly and nodded to a vial on the desk. Draco quickly examined it and scowled. 

 

“Modified Nerve blocker. Blocks magic for up to an hour.” 

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“Took a wild guess.”

 

she nodded blearily. “How long have I been gone?” 

 

“Fifty minutes. Took us a while to find you. Blaise figured he couldn't sense you because you were unconscious.” 

 

Her mind whirled as she thought. “Untie all of my bonds, but charm them to the chair with a light sticking charm so it looks like I'm still bound. Remove the tie on my hands and stick my wrists with the same charm. Retie the gag as loosely as possible and get out of here. Find Dumbledore. Get him after Moody. Take my ring, and don't be seen.” 

 

“I can't just leave you here!” 

 

“Draco,” she said calmly, drawing his attention from his panic. “If Harry gets back alive, Crouch will try to separate him and bring him here. If I'm not here, he may take more drastic risks and kidnap or kill Harry. If Dumbledore isn't warned, they won't be able to track Harry in time if he is still alive. I'm useless like this. I can't track him like I intended, and I am better off waiting here where I can surprise Crouch if I am able. Please, go. I will be fine.” 

 

His eyes hardened. “You damn well better be.” He set about her instructions, adjusting her bonds and resetting the gag. He carefully slid Lily's ring from her finger. “Contact us the moment you can, alright?” She nodded gingerly so she didn't hurt her head as he slipped out the door.

 

And then she waited, constantly trying to reach her magic. Her mind raced, and for the first time, she truly appreciated her bonds. She didn't realize how bereft she would feel without them, without the subtle indicators that two of her favorite people were okay. Being without her magic unnerved her and left her feeling vulnerable, but being without her bonds left her feeling more ill at ease. 

 

Her mind wandered to Harry, hoping that they had trained hard enough that he would find a way to escape. She willed her brother to come back alive, and thought she might have felt the vaguest spark of magic around her when the door of the office was thrown open. She slumped and closed her eyes to mere slits, taking in the situation at hand as the door shut behind Moody and her brother. 

 

Harry looked awful. The right sleeve of his shirt was torn and dripping blood as he limped on one leg. His shirt and pants were torn in several places, and his hair was wilder than ever. But what struck her most were the guttural sobs he made, and the tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked weak, as if he was all but drained of magical strength. Serena began testing her magic again as she listened, unnoticed by her brother.

 

“What happened, Harry?” the man asked at last sat Harry down on a chair. 

 

“Cup was a Portkey,” Harry said detachedly through his tears. “Took me and Cedric to a graveyard . . . and Voldemort was there . . . Lord Voldemort . . .” 

 

“The Dark Lord was there? What happened then?” 

 

“Killed Cedric . . . they killed Cedric. . . .” Serena felt her breathing hitch. She hadn't liked Cedric, but she certainly hadn't wished him dead.

 

“And then?” 

 

“Made a potion . . . got his body back. . . .” 

 

“The Dark Lord got his body back? He’s returned?”

 

“And the Death Eaters came . . . and then we dueled. . . .” 

 

“You dueled with the Dark Lord?” 

 

“Got away . . . my wand . . . did something funny. . . . I saw my mum and dad . . . they came out of his wand. . . .” 

 

“Here, Harry . . . . You’ll be all right now . . . drink this. . . .” Serena heard the key scrape in the lock as a mug was shoved into Harry's hands. “Drink it . . . you’ll feel better . . . come on, now, Harry, I need to know exactly what happened. . . .” 

 

Moody helped tip the stuff down Harry’s throat; he coughed, his eyes focusing. Serena recognized the effects of the pepper-up potion. 

 

“Voldemort’s back, Harry? You’re sure he’s back? How did he do it?” 

 

“He took stuff from his father’s grave, and from Wormtail, and me,” said Harry. Serena was beginning to feel her magic, but it wasn't strong enough to do much at all without her wand, which was still tucked in her robes. She was so used to wandless magic, she hadn't thought to ask Draco for it too. She heard shouting now coming from the Quidditch pitch. She stared at Harry's profile, glad he couldn't see her as she continued to recover her magic, fighting against the heavy blanket the potion had draped over her magical core. 

 

“What did the Dark Lord take from you?” said Moody. 

 

“Blood,” said Harry, raising his arm. Moody let out his breath in a long, low hiss. 

 

“And the Death Eaters? They returned?” 

 

“Yes,” said Harry. “Loads of them . . .” 

 

“How did he treat them?” Moody asked quietly. “Did he forgive them?” 

 

Harry jolted as if he had just remembered something. “There’s a Death Eater at Hogwarts! There’s a Death Eater here they put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they made sure I got through to the end-” Harry tried to get up, but Moody pushed him back down. 

 

“I know who the Death Eater is,” he said quietly. 

 

“Karkaroff?” said Harry wildly. “Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?” 

 

“Karkaroff?” said Moody with an odd laugh. “Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them . . . but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies.” 

 

Serena noticed the shift in the man, even if Harry didn't. The Moody persona was fading fast into a Madman named Barty Crouch Junior. “Karkaroff’s gone? He ran away? But then he didn’t put my name in the goblet?” 

 

“No,” said Moody slowly. “No, he didn’t. It was I who did that.” 

 

Harry fell silent. “No, you didn’t,” he said. “You didn’t do that . . . you can’t have done . . .” 

 

“I assure you I did,” said Moody, and his magical eye swung around and fixed upon the door, and Serena knew that he was making sure that there was no one outside it. Harry seemed to come to the same conclusion as he stiffened minutely. At the same time, Moody drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry. “He forgave them, then?” he said. “The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped Azkaban?” 

 

“What?” said Harry. He was looking at the wand Moody was pointing at him.

 

“I asked you,” said Moody quietly, “whether he forgave the scum who never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn’t even brave Azkaban for him. The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky.” 

 

“You fired . . . What are you talking about . . . ?” 

 

“I told you, Harry . . . I told you. If there’s one thing I hate more than any other, it’s a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Harry. . . .” Moody’s face was suddenly lit with an insane smile. “Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful . . . prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all . . . you. ” 

 

“You didn’t . . . it it can’t be you. . . .” 

 

“Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? I did.” Moody’s magical eye had now left the door. It was fixed upon Harry. His lopsided mouth leered more widely than ever. She wanted to protest that she had pointed out how to beat the dragon, but knew it wasn't the time to be petty.

 

“It hasn’t been easy, Harry, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. I have had to use every ounce of cunning I possess, so that my hand would not be detectable in your success. Dumbledore would have been very suspicious if you had managed everything too easily. As long as you got into that maze, preferably with a decent head start then, I knew, I would have a chance of getting rid of the other champions and leaving your way clear. But I also had to contend with your stupidity. The second task . . . that was when I was most afraid we would fail. I was keeping watch on you, Potter. I knew you hadn’t worked out the egg’s clue, so I had to give you another hint-” 

 

“You didn’t,” Harry said hoarsely. “Cedric gave me the clue-” 

 

“Who told Cedric to open it underwater? I did. I trusted that he would pass the information on to you. Decent people are so easy to manipulate, Potter. I was sure Cedric would want to repay you for telling him about the dragons, and so he did. But even then, Potter, even then you seemed likely to fail. I was watching all the time . . . all those hours in the library. Didn’t you realize that the book you needed was in your dormitory all along? I planted it there early on, I gave it to the Longbottom boy, don’t you remember? Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. It would have told you all you needed to know about gillyweed. I expected you to ask everyone and anyone you could for help. Longbottom would have told you in an instant. But you did not . . . you did not. . . . You have a streak of pride and independence that might have ruined all.” 

 

“It seems your sister, at least, thought ahead, and convinced Neville to slip you the Gillyweed at the last minute. She's cunning that one, but not cunning enough, or she wouldn't be here.” Moody’s wand was still pointing directly at Harry’s heart, but his eyes snapped over to her. Confused, Harry managed to turn and glance back at her. Her eyes were barely open, so close to closed she would appear knocked out as she remained slumped in her chair. Behind Moody's shoulder, foggy shapes were moving in the Foe-Glass on the wall. 

 

“You were so long in that lake, Potter, I thought you had drowned. But luckily, Dumbledore took your idiocy for nobility, and marked you high for it. I breathed again. You had an easier time of it than you should have in that maze tonight, of course,” said Moody. “I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of your way. I put the Imperius Curse on Krum, so that he would finish Diggory and Fleur and leave your path to the Cup clear.” Harry stared at Moody. 

 

The foggy shapes in the Foe-Glass were sharpening, had become more distinct. Serena could see the outlines of three people over Moody’s shoulder, moving closer and closer. But Moody wasn’t watching them. His magical eye was upon Harry. 

 

“The Dark Lord didn’t manage to kill you, Potter, and he so wanted to,” whispered Moody. “Imagine how he will reward me when he finds I have done it for him. I gave you to him the thing he needed above all to regenerate and then I killed you for him. I will be honored beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter . . . closer than a son. . . .” Moody’s normal eye was bulging, the magical eye fixed upon Harry. 

 

“The Dark Lord and I,” said Moody, and he looked completely insane now, towering over Harry, leering down at him, “have much in common. Both of us, for instance, had very disappointing fathers . . . very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered the indignity, Harry, of being named after those fathers. And both of us had the pleasure . . . the very great pleasure . . . of killing our fathers to ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order!” 

 

“You’re mad,” Harry said. “You’re mad!” 

 

“Mad, am I?” said Moody, his voice rising uncontrollably. “We’ll see! We’ll see who’s mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him and now I conquer you!” Moody raised his wand, he opened his mouth; Harry plunged his hand into his robes, but he would be too late. Serena gathered every bit of magic she could around her. 

 

She moved swiftly, snapping Draco's charms. She launched herself at Harry and summoned the strongest shield she could as she knocked him out of his chair and onto the ground. “Stupefy!” There was a blinding flash of red light, and with a great splintering and crashing as the door of Moody’s office was blasted apart. Moody was thrown backward onto the office floor. Her shield held as the splintering wood dodged around them, and the air around them stayed clear. She glanced up and saw Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall looking back at them out of the Foe-Glass. She looked around and saw the three of them standing in the doorway. Dumbledore stood in front, his wand outstretched. 

 

At that moment, Serena fully understood for the first time why people said Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared. The look upon Dumbledore’s face as he stared down at the unconscious form of Mad-Eye Moody was more terrible than she could have ever imagined. There was no benign smile upon Dumbledore’s face, no twinkle in the eyes behind the spectacles. There was cold fury in every line of the ancient face; a sense of power radiated from Dumbledore as though he were giving off burning heat. He stepped into the office, placed a foot underneath Moody’s unconscious body, and kicked him over onto his back, so that his face was visible. Snape followed him, looking into the Foe-Glass, where his own face was still visible, glaring into the room. Professor McGonagall went straight for them. 

 

“Come along, Potters,” she whispered. The thin line of her mouth was twitching as though she was about to cry. “Come along . . . hospital wing . . .” 

 

“No,” said Dumbledore sharply. 

 

“Dumbledore, they ought to- look at them. Look at Harry! He's been through enough tonight.” 

 

“They will stay, Minerva, because Harry needs to understand,” said Dumbledore curtly. “Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why.” 

 

“Moody,” Harry said. He appeared to be in shock. “How can it have been Moody?” 

 

“This is not Alastor Moody,” said Dumbledore quietly. “You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew and I followed.” Dumbledore bent down over Moody’s limp form and put a hand inside his robes. He pulled out Moody’s hip flask and a set of keys on a ring. Then he turned to Professors McGonagall and Snape. 

 

“Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid’s house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here.” If either Snape or McGonagall found these instructions peculiar, they hid their confusion. Both turned at once and left the office. Serena briefly wondered why Sirius was in his animagus form and not his human form. And if he was here, where was Remus.

 

She glanced at her brother, who still looked so broken, and tried to reach her magic again to heal him. She frowned at him where he stood looking numb beside her. It seemed the shield had drained whatever magic she had gathered. “I'm sorry, Harry, I can't heal it. My magic, he blocked it- I tried to warn Dumbledore again, but he knocked me out and-” 

 

“S'not your fault, Rina,” he said, and she carefully laid her arm around his shoulder. He leaned against her gratefully, and she took most of his weight.

 

Dumbledore walked over to the trunk with seven locks, fitted the first key in the lock, and opened it. It contained a mass of spellbooks. Dumbledore closed the trunk, placed a second key in the second lock, and opened the trunk again. The spellbooks had vanished; this time it contained an assortment of broken Sneakoscopes, some parchment and quills, and what looked like a silvery Invisibility Cloak. They watched, astounded, as Dumbledore placed the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth keys in their respective locks, reopening the trunk, and each time revealing different contents. Then he placed the seventh key in the lock, and threw open the lid. 

 

They were looking down into a kind of pit, an underground room, and lying on the floor some ten feet below, apparently fast asleep, thin and starved in appearance, was the real Mad-Eye Moody. His wooden leg was gone, the socket that should have held the magical eye looked empty beneath its lid, and chunks of his grizzled hair were missing. Harry stared, thunderstruck, between the sleeping Moody in the trunk and the unconscious Moody lying on the floor of the office. Dumbledore climbed into the trunk, lowered himself, and fell lightly onto the floor beside the sleeping Moody. He bent over him. 

 

“Stunned, controlled by the Imperius Curse, very weak,” he said. “Of course, they would have needed to keep him alive. Serena, throw down the impostor's cloak he’s freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger.” Serena propped Harry up carefully and did as she was told.

 

“I wondered where he had been keeping him. He would have needed the hair for Polyjuice.” 

 

Dumbledore covered Moody in the cloak, tucked it around him, and clambered out of the trunk again. Then he picked up the hip flask that stood upon the desk, unscrewed it, and turned it over. A thick glutinous liquid splattered onto the office floor. “Indeed, Serena.” said Dumbledore. “You see the simplicity of it, and the brilliance. For Moody never does drink except from his hip flask, he’s well known for it. The impostor needed, of course, to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the potion. You see his hair . . .” Dumbledore looked down on the Moody in the trunk, and Harry watched raptly. “The impostor has been cutting it off all year, see where it is uneven? But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it as frequently as he should have done . . . on the hour . . . every hour. . . . We shall see.” Dumbledore pulled out the chair at the desk and sat down upon it, his eyes fixed upon the unconscious Moody on the floor. Harry stared at him too. Minutes passed in silence. . . . Then, Dumbledore glanced at Serena. “How long have you known?” 

 

She scowled at the man. “I showed you my suspicions at the start of the tournament. I've been sure since the attack on Barty Crouch Senior, and I believe we will be seeing Crouch Junior in a moment. He imperiused Krum, which I broke and at his permission viewed the memory of Junior killing his father,” she said, glancing at the figure on the floor. 

 

Sure enough, the face of the man on the floor began to change. The scars were disappearing, the skin was becoming smooth; the mangled nose became whole and started to shrink. The long mane of grizzled gray hair was withdrawing into the scalp and turning the color of straw. Suddenly, with a loud clunk, the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in its place; next moment, the magical eyeball had popped out of the man’s face as a real eye replaced it; it rolled away across the floor and continued to swivel in every direction. A man lying before him, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair. Though Serena had never seen him before, he looked quite like his father. 

 

There were hurried footsteps outside in the corridor. Snape had returned with Winky at his heels. Professor McGonagall was right behind them. 

 

“Crouch!” Snape said, stopping dead in the doorway. “Barty Crouch! So, Serena was correct yet again.” 

 

“Good heavens,” said Professor McGonagall, stopping dead and staring down at the man on the floor. Filthy, disheveled, Winky peered around Snape’s legs. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek. 

 

“Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?” She flung herself forward onto the young man’s chest. “You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master’s son!” 

 

“He is simply Stunned, Winky,” said Dumbledore. “Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion?” 

 

Snape handed Dumbledore a small glass bottle of completely clear liquid. One she instantly recognized as Veritaserum. Dumbledore got up, bent over the man on the floor, and pulled him into a sitting position against the wall beneath the Foe-Glass, in which the reflections of Dumbledore, Severus, and McGonagall were still glaring down upon them all. Winky remained on her knees, trembling, her hands over her face. Dumbledore forced the man’s mouth open and poured three drops inside it. Then he pointed his wand at the man’s chest and said, “Rennervate.” 

 

Crouch’s son opened his eyes. His face was slack, his gaze unfocused. Dumbledore knelt before him, so that their faces were level. “Can you hear me?” Dumbledore asked quietly. The man’s eyelids flickered. 

 

“Yes,” he muttered. 

 

“I would like you to tell us,” said Dumbledore softly, “how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?” Crouch took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice. Serena had never seen veritaserum at work, and she would be lying if she wasn't equally intrigued to hear the full story from this man and to see the potions effects first hand.

 

“My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draught of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother’s hairs. She took a draught of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my hairs. We took on each other’s appearance.” 

 

Winky was shaking her head, trembling. “Say no more, Master Barty, say no more, you is getting your father into trouble!” 

 

But Crouch took another deep breath and continued in the same flat voice. “The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors. My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me.” The man’s eyelids flickered. 

 

“And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?” said Dumbledore quietly. 

 

“Staged my mother’s death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength, I thought only of finding my master . . . of returning to his service.” 

 

“How did your father subdue you?” said Dumbledore. 

 

“The Imperius Curse,” Crouch said. “I was under my father’s control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with the house-elf. She was my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me. She persuaded my father to give me occasional treats. Rewards for my good behavior.” 

 

“Master Barty, Master Barty,” sobbed Winky through her hands. “You isn’t ought to tell them, we is getting in trouble. . . .” 

 

“Did anybody ever discover that you were still alive?” said Dumbledore softly. “Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf?” 

 

“Yes,” said Crouch, his eyelids flickering again. “A witch in my father’s office. Bertha Jorkins. She came to the house with papers for my father’s signature. He was not at home. Winky showed her inside and returned to the kitchen, to me. But Bertha Jorkins heard Winky talking to me. She came to investigate. She heard enough to guess who was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. My father arrived home. She confronted him. He put a very powerful Memory Charm on her to make her forget what she’d found out. Too powerful. He said it damaged her memory permanently.” 

 

“Why is she coming to nose into my master’s private business?” sobbed Winky. “Why isn’t she leaving us be?” 

 

“Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup,” said Dumbledore. 

 

“Winky talked my father into it,” said Crouch, still in the same monotonous voice. “She spent months persuading him. I had not left the house for years. I had loved Quidditch. Let him go, she said. He will be in his Invisibility Cloak. He can watch. Let him smell fresh air for once. She said my mother would have wanted it. She told my father that my mother had died to give me freedom. She had not saved me for a life of imprisonment. He agreed in the end.” 

 

“It was carefully planned. My father led me and Winky up to the Top Box early in the day. Winky was to say that she was saving a seat for my father. I was to sit there, invisible. When everyone had left the box, we would emerge. Winky would appear to be alone. Nobody would ever know.” 

 

“But Winky didn’t know that I was growing stronger. I was starting to fight my father’s Imperius Curse. There were times when I was almost myself again. There were brief periods when I seemed outside his control. It happened, there, in the Top Box. It was like waking from a deep sleep. I found myself out in public, in the middle of the match, and I saw, in front of me, a wand sticking out of a boy’s pocket. I had not been allowed a wand since before Azkaban. I stole it. Winky didn’t know. Winky is frightened of heights. She had her face hidden.” 

 

“Master Barty, you bad boy!” whispered Winky, tears trickling between her fingers. 

 

“So you took the wand,” said Dumbledore, “and what did you do with it?”

 

“We went back to the tent,” said Crouch. “Then we heard them. We heard the Death Eaters. The ones who had never been to Azkaban. The ones who had never suffered for my master. They had turned their backs on him. They were not enslaved, as I was. They were free to seek him, but they did not. They were merely making sport of Muggles. The sound of their voices awoke me. My mind was clearer than it had been in years. I was angry. I had the wand. I wanted to attack them for their disloyalty to my master. My father had left the tent; he had gone to free the Muggles. Winky was afraid to see me so angry. She used her own brand of magic to bind me to her. She pulled me from the tent, pulled me into the forest, away from the Death Eaters. I tried to hold her back. I wanted to return to the campsite. I wanted to show those Death Eaters what loyalty to the Dark Lord meant, and to punish them for their lack of it. I used the stolen wand to cast the Dark Mark into the sky.” 

 

“Ministry wizards arrived. They shot Stunning Spells everywhere. One of the spells came through the trees where Winky and I stood. The bond connecting us was broken. We were both Stunned. “When Winky was discovered, my father knew I must be nearby. He searched the bushes where she had been found and felt me lying there. He waited until the other Ministry members had left the forest. He put me back under the Imperius Curse and took me home. He dismissed Winky. She had failed him. She had let me acquire a wand. She had almost let me escape.” Winky let out a wail of despair. 

 

“Now it was just Father and I, alone in the house. And then . . . and then . . .” Crouch’s head rolled on his neck, and an insane grin spread across his face. “My master came for me. He arrived at our house late one night in the arms of his servant Wormtail. My master had found out that I was still alive. He had captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm my father had placed upon her. She told him I had escaped from Azkaban. She told him my father kept me imprisoned to prevent me from seeking my master. And so my master knew that I was still his faithful servant, perhaps the most faithful of all. My master conceived a plan, based upon the information Bertha had given him. He needed me. He arrived at our house near midnight. My father answered the door.” 

 

The smile spread wider over Crouch’s face, as though recalling the sweetest memory of his life. Winky’s petrified brown eyes were visible through her fingers. She seemed too appalled to speak. “It was very quick. My father was placed under the Imperius Curse by my master. Now my father was the one imprisoned, controlled. My master forced him to go about his business as usual, to act as though nothing was wrong. And I was released. I awoke. I was myself again, alive as I hadn’t been in years.” 

 

“And what did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?” said Dumbledore. 

 

“He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to serve him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Harry Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so. A servant who would watch over Harry Potter. Ensure he reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the Cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first-” 

 

“You needed Alastor Moody,” said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were blazing, though his voice remained calm. Serena continued to listen, utterly transfixed to the story as the man filled in the blanks.

 

“Wormtail and I did it. We had prepared the Polyjuice Potion beforehand. We journeyed to his house. Moody put up a struggle. There was a commotion. We managed to subdue him just in time. Forced him into a compartment of his own magical trunk. Took some of his hair and added it to the potion. I drank it; I became Moody’s double. I took his leg and his eye. I was ready to face Arthur Weasley when he arrived to sort out the Muggles who had heard a disturbance. I made the dustbins move around the yard. I told Arthur Weasley I had heard intruders in my yard, who had set off the dustbins. Then I packed up Moody’s clothes and Dark Detectors, put them in the trunk with Moody, and set off for Hogwarts. I kept him alive, under the Imperius Curse. I wanted to be able to question him. To find out about his past, learn his habits, so that I could fool even Dumbledore. I also needed his hair to make the Polyjuice Potion. The other ingredients were easy. I stole boomslang skin from the dungeons. When the Potions master found me in his office, I said I was under orders to search it.” 

 

“And what became of Wormtail after you attacked Moody?” said Dumbledore. 

 

“Wormtail returned to care for my master, in my father’s house, and to keep watch over my father.” 

 

“But your father escaped,” said Dumbledore. 

 

“Yes. After a while he began to fight the Imperius Curse just as I had done. There were periods when he knew what was happening. My master decided it was no longer safe for my father to leave the house. He forced him to send letters to the Ministry instead. He made him write and say he was ill. But Wormtail neglected his duty. He was not watchful enough. My father escaped. My master guessed that he was heading for Hogwarts. My father was going to tell Dumbledore everything, to confess. He was going to admit that he had smuggled me from Azkaban.” 

 

“My master sent me word of my father’s escape. He told me to stop him at all costs. So I waited and watched. I used the map I had taken from Harry Potter. The map that had almost ruined everything.” 

 

“Map?” said Dumbledore quickly. “What map is this?”

 

“Potter’s map of Hogwarts. Potter saw me on it. Potter saw me stealing more ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape’s office one night. He thought I was my father. We have the same first name. I took the map from Potter that night. I told him my father hated Dark wizards. Potter believed my father was after Snape. For weeks I waited for my father to arrive at Hogwarts. At last, one evening, the map showed my father entering the grounds. I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak and went down to meet him. He was walking around the edge of the forest. Then Potter came, and Krum. I waited. I could not hurt Potter; my master needed him. Potter ran to get Dumbledore. I placed Krum under the Imperious. I killed my father.” 

 

“Noooo!” wailed Winky. “Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you saying?” 

 

“You killed your father,” Dumbledore said, in the same soft voice. “What did you do with the body?” 

 

“Carried it into the forest. Covered it with the Invisibility Cloak. I had the map with me. I watched Potter run into the castle. He met Snape. Dumbledore joined them. I watched Potter bringing Dumbledore out of the castle. I walked back out of the forest, doubled around behind them, went to meet them. I told Dumbledore Snape had told me where to come.” 

 

“Dumbledore told me to go and look for my father. I went back to my father’s body. Watched the map. When everyone was gone, I Transfigured my father’s body. He became a bone . . . I buried it, while wearing the Invisibility Cloak, in the freshly dug earth in front of Hagrid’s cabin.” 

 

There was complete silence now, except for Winky’s continued sobs. Then Dumbledore said, “And tonight . . .” 

 

“I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner,” whispered Barty Crouch. “Turned it into a Portkey. My master’s plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards.” The insane smile lit his features once more, and his head drooped onto his shoulder as Winky wailed and sobbed at his side.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!!
> 
> I am posting the rest of this fic! if you have not caught up, please begin at chapter 17!

Dumbledore quickly bound Crouch, a look of disgust written on his features. He gave his orders to McGonagall and Severus, sending them on their way before he turned and looked at Harry. 

 

“I want you to come up to my office, Harry. Sirius is waiting there.” 

 

Harry nodded, and Serena slipped herself under his arm, supporting the weight of his injured leg. His emotions remained numb down their bond, and she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps that was for the better. She sent a surge of calmness at Blaise, assuring him she was alright. After a while, Harry finally spoke. “Professor, where are Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?” 

 

“With Professor Sprout. She was his head of house. She knew him best.” When they reached Dumbledore's office, Sirius was standing inside, looking worried. 

 

Serena narrowed her eyes at him. “Why weren't you at the tournament? Where is Remus?”

 

He frowned at her. “It was requested that I stay at home. We didn't need anymore press showing up, did we? There are several in the world who do not yet accept my status. They would attack me on sight still. Remus is feeling ill. Too near the Full moon.”

 

Serena nodded, releasing Harry to Sirius, who settled him into a chair. Dumbledore began a retelling of the story, and Serena supplied little bits, informing him that Krum wasn't really cursed, because she had broken it, and that she had asked him to get Fleur and Cedric out of the way. 

 

It was Sirius who rounded on her. Fawkes flew over to Harry, landing lightly on his knee. “You knew this was coming, and you let Harry go alone to his possible death?” 

 

She raised her chin haughtily and glared at the man defiantly. “I monitored his progress and when he drew near, I went to find Dumbledore. But Crouch found me first. He knocked me out and dosed me with a modified nerve blocker that blocked my magic and my bonds. I intended to get Dumbledore, and follow the bond to Harry so that we could capture Voldemort for good, instead of hunting a shadowy figure. I tried to warn Dumbledore several times throughout the year.” 

 

“You knew all year and you didn't warn him?!” Sirius shouted, and Serena felt her anger bubble over. 

 

“I couldn't warn him!” she said, throwing her arms out wide in anger. “He hasn't bothered to learn Occlumency, despite his connection with Voldemort. If I had told him, Crouch would have known in an instant. You know that! That's why you invited me, Draco and Blaise to the Leaky an hour early! And what else was I to do? Dumbledore didn't believe me the first two times! He didn't believe Severus! He couldn't see that his employee, his supposed friend, was an impostor! If Harry hadn't reached the cup first, and one of the other Champions had, he would have done like he did with Cedric. He would have killed them then sent the cup back. He would have done that over and over until Harry arrived, because he is too stubborn to do anything but get to the cup! What would you have me do with no one listening?! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO!” she yelled, her voice echoing through the office as several portraits expressed their opinions at her disrespect.

 

She panted, out of breath as the events finally caught up with her. She leaned back against the wall behind her and sank to the floor, landing on her rump. “There was nothing I could do . . .” she said softly, her head in her hands. She curled in on herself as Dumbledore spoke, looking only at Harry. 

 

“I need to know exactly what happened after you touched the portkey in the maze.” 

 

Sirius glanced between the twins, obviously distressed. “Can't it wait 'til morning. Let him have a rest.” 

 

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard a word Sirius or Serena said. “If I thought I could help you by putting you in an enchanted sleep, and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would,” he said, and Serena snorted softly into her hands. “But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened.”

 

Serena was still curled in on herself on the floor, but she couldn't deny that she was curious as to what had Harry so utterly distraught when he first arrived in Crouch's office. Fawkes let out a soft note, and Serena felt the numbness in Harry subside before the bird flew over to her, landing on her shoulder. She reached up, scratching the phoenix's chin. And then Harry began to speak, telling them of the horrors that occurred in the graveyard. He spoke on and on, and seemed grateful that Dumbledore did not allow Sirius to cut him off. She supposed she may feel much the same in his shoes. Serena watched them as they jumped up when Harry mentioned the dagger. 

 

She sinking feeling shot through her as she saw the flash of triumph in Dumbledore's eyes, and she added Blood Magic to her list of study topics for the summer. Surely this link had to be something good if it pleased Dumbledore, right? Harry continued on, and soon they were talking about Priori Incantatem, and the shared cores between Voldemort and Harry's wands. She decided to pencil in wandlore as well. She listened as Harry described the shadows that emerged from the wand, the shadows of the dead, and how they defended her brother when she could not. 

 

Fawkes flew off of her shoulder and mended Harry's arm and leg. It was decided that Harry would return to the hospital wing for a sleeping draught, and that Sirius would stay with him, and together the three Gryffindors left the office, leaving Serena behind on the floor, forgotten. She stayed there for a moment before she sighed. She had always know that Sirius favored Harry, that he believed that Harry could fill the gap left by James' death, but it didn't take the sting out of being left behind, ignored and abandoned at her weakest. She couldn't find it in her to be truly angry. Harry needed Sirius more right now. But he could have at least held out a hand for her or said a parting word. Two seconds of his time wouldn't have hurt them. She stood, and walked around the office, glancing up at the hat that was watching her from atop a shelf. 

 

“Have you any advice for a Slytherin outcast, wise hat?” 

 

“Stay on your path and Slytherin will find its true glory. There is more to you than meets the eyes, Serena Maye Potter. Do not let them convince you otherwise.” She nodded.

 

“Thank you,” she said softly before she turned and left the office.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!!
> 
> I am posting the rest of this fic! if you have not caught up, please begin at chapter 17!

She strode down the hallways and was near Crouch's office when she felt the cold seep into her bones and heard a shriek reverberate through the hall. She sprinted forwards and watched a small cat patronus chase a dementor out of the office. She peaked in and found McGonagall shrieking at Fudge, and practically dragging him past Serena and towards the hospital wing. Severus stood outside the room, looking at the empty shell of a man before him. He turned and stopped when he saw her. 

 

“Serena? Shouldn't you be with Black and the headmaster?” 

 

She shrugged. “Ha- Harry needed them more.” He narrowed his eyes at her, and pressed gently against her mind. She debated for a moment before she let him in. He sucked in a sharp breath as he went over her memories of the night and what she had learned from Harry's side. 

 

“Minerva!” He called down the hall. The woman stopped her tirade to glare at him. “Tell Dumbledore that I will be with Serena if you need me, since he has decided that she is not worth his time.” 

 

Only then did McGonagall actually saw her and the woman seemed to freeze. She looked between her and Severus, obviously torn between stopping to help her student and wanting to get Fudge to Dumbledore. Serena waved her off and nudged Severus. “He just obliterated your witness. Go, I will be fine until morning, and you know what he will require you to do tonight.” 

 

His expression darkened and he lingered for a moment before he finally left, following the arguing duo up the stairs. She watched them go before she turned and headed towards the congregation she could sense in the Great Hall, her magic finally returning. Inside she found the Durmstrang students gathered quietly around a rather distraught Krum. She approached them slowly and they made a path, allowing her through their ranks. 

 

Krum was sat on the Slytherin table, his feet planted firmly on the bench and his head hung in shame. Julianna and Alexsander sat beside him, looking unsure of how to cheer up their friend. Serena walked up to him directly and planted herself in front of him. She stayed there, unmoving in a sea of Durmstrang students until his head came up, and he resolutely met her gaze. She remained silent waiting for him to speak.

 

“I failed. I saved the Delacour girl, but not Diggory. You vere right, Serena. All I can think . . . If I had taken that cup, I vould be dead right now, just like Diggory. And if I had just been faster . . .I could have stopped him too.” 

 

Serena shook her head. “He beat Harry to the cup. Harry called out; an acromantuala nearly took Cedric out. They fought it off, and both refused to take the cup. Eventually, as only a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would do, they decided to take it together. If I had warned Harry, then Cedric would be alive, too.” 

 

“You couldn't. You made that clear. He does not know Occlumency. Ve vould have all been discovered, and who knows vhat else may have appeared in the maze then.”

 

She studied her feet for a moment, and he tapped her chin. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, “It is not your vault, Serena. You did vhat you could. You saved me, and you saved Fleur. I told her earlier tonight what happened. Why I attacked her. But even you cannot save the vorld all alone.” He studied her for a moment before he continued. 

 

“I know not your whole story, nor your whole power, but I can tell you this. All of us here, and vhen ve return, all of Durmstrang, vill stand by your side. Ve may have started off on the vrong voot, but you have vatched out vor all of us this year, and I veel ve all owe you a debt. Being here, ve have velt the var growing, and after tonight . . . Should you ever need the assistance of Durmstrang, our numbers stand vith you, not the Mad Lord.” 

 

All around her, the Durmstrang students bowed, and Serena blinked in shock. She glanced around, speechless at the show of solidarity and commitment. To know that her words held sway over these witches and wizards who were much older than her was dizzying. No one had ever showed her that much respect in such a blatant way. When they stood, Serena struggled to find her voice. 

 

“I … Thank you, all of you,” she said, looking around at the others. “But this is not your war to fight.” 

 

Beside Krum, Alex stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “He made it out var vhen he attacked vith us here. The whole point of this tournament vas international cooperation. Ve have seen how the var has affected you, how it has hurt your people, and how you are still vighting to survive. And ve ar villing and ready to help you. You were the virst to truly velcome any of us into this school, in your own unique vay. Vhen you need us, ve are but an owl away, Serena.” 

 

She grinned at them, and nodded, knowing they wouldn't take no for an answer. They were very much like the Slytherins, or at least like the ones she liked. A thought struck her, and her grin turned into a smirk. “Why aren't you all on the boat?” 

 

“Karkaroff locked it before he vled. Our Second in command is in route to let us in and return us to the school,” Julianna explained.

 

She scowled. “And no one has offered you rooms?” 

 

All around her, students shook their heads. Her smirk returned. “Well, that simply will not do. Come, let me show you the hospitality of Slytherin to those who are kind enough to show us loyalty.” 

 

She turned and left the Hall with the Durmstrang students following her. She led them down into the dungeons, and hissed at the wall. The door sprang to life, and she guided the Durmstrang students into the Common Room. 

 

Several students looked up at her in shock, and a small group disentangled themselves, coming to block their way. Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, and several of the older students stood before them, but it was clear that Pansy led their group. 

 

“You break our one code of conduct and call out another Slytherin in front of the entire school, then decide to bring Foreign students to our dorms, which have not been breached for centuries. What, the actual fuck, Serena?” the girl said angrily.

 

She merely adopted a bored expression. “One, you're barely a snake. A corn snake, maybe. Ready to fight, but no real venom to back it up. You're just as likely to turn tail.” The dark haired girl inflated in anger, and Serena was aware of her own supporters sidling up around her. She was pleased to see some faces from the older crowd in the mix, and most of the younger students as Slytherin slowly split itself in two. Blaise and Draco stood beside her, with Krum directly behind her, her short stature making him look all the more intimidating in comparison. “Two, the Durmstrang students are unable to access their boat. It is only right, as the host school, to offer them a place to sleep. With the headmaster and Professors busy, I deemed it fit to take matters into my own hands. Besides, Harry and Ron broke in here second year, and I know for a fact that Severus used to sneak my mother in here to study. That code has been broken for decades.” 

 

The others blinked at her, seemingly unsure of themselves as they saw the large force behind Serena, but Pansy rallied on. “You can't honestly think that we would allow them to stay with us? They don't even go here! It's worse than a couple of Gryffindor's getting in here.” 

 

She felt the Durmstrang students shift behind her, several muttering insults under their breath in Bulgarian and laughing. Others snarled at the girl. “Pansy, darling,” Serena began in her most condescending tone. “I think you may have missed the entire point of this tournament. International Magical Cooperation, remember? It's a shame you're fool enough to alienate potential allies, but I will not do the same.” 

 

Serena walked past the opposing group, and for the first time, she didn't bother to draw her wand for show as she performed magic well beyond a fourth years supposed capabilities. Well beyond most anyone's magical capabilities. She snapped her fingers and the room began to shift. Tables and chairs stacked themselves in study nooks, and the couches slid aside, settling against the walls. A huge open space replaced the once furnished room, leaving a cold cement floor exposed. She summoned handkerchiefs, and several hundred flew to her, though several of the Slytherins squeaked at the loss of family items. 

 

“Don't worry, they'll be returned to you in the morning,” she said casually as she began to transfigure them with thought alone. Soon the floor was covered in rugs and mattresses lined every open space on the floor. While the Durmstangs and her friends and allies remained on the steps, she nudged those who opposed her out of the way none to gently, practically taking their legs out from underneath them with mattresses to the knee. Several fell over onto the mattresses, which settled themselves where she sent them. The rest of the group disbanded, realizing that they would not win this argument. She knew they wouldn't forget it either.

 

Soon the mattress floor was covered in stacks of blankets and pillows and she gestured towards them. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. Sorry for the others. They value 'Tradition' more than sense or decency.” She made a quotation gesture in the air as she spoke before waving them off.

 

The others slowly made their way into the room, settling themselves on mattresses and transfiguring the pillows and blankets to their liking. She taught them the caloris spell, and soon she had settled herself on a couch. Exhausted from the day and her magic, Serena curled up against Draco's side, head resting on his shoulder. Blaise, Tracey and Millie had headed off to the kitchens to knick some food for the hungry crowd.

 

“You're something else, you know that?” Draco said quietly.

 

She smirked up at him. “You've mentioned it.” 

 

He shook his head, and tilted her chin up so he could look at her better. He studied her face for a long moment. “Don't you ever make me leave you behind like that again. Because next time I won't do it, Serena. I refuse.” He carefully took her hand, and slid Lily's ring back onto her finger. 

 

She smiled at him, and laid her head back down. “I can't promise anything, Draco. You know that.” 

 

He sighed. “Can't blame me for trying, right?”

 

She simply smiled as the others returned and floated pastries and drinks around the room. Everyone ate their fill, several of the Slytherin's from both parties joining in on the large slumber party. She struggled to stay awake, to watch and make sure the others didn't do anything stupid, but to no avail.

 

Soon enough, she was being shaken awake. Her head was cradled on a small pillow, a blanket draped over her and . . . Draco? He was propped up against the edge of the couch, and she was leaning back against his chest, her legs curled up beneath her. She blushed, but looked up at Severus, who simply raised a brow and pointed to the strange sight of his common room in the low glow of the fire. 

 

“Karkaroff warded the ship. Second in command is on his way to let them in,” she mumbled as Draco slept on behind her. 

 

Severus nodded. “How did the others take it?” 

 

“Not so well, though some of them are quite enjoying the slumber party.”

 

“And you just took it upon yourself to bring them down here?” 

 

“Everyone else was busy, and they've all pledged their support to me in the war. What harm could it do to show them some hospitality?” 

 

He raised a brow at her quiet statement, but nodded. “Never offend potential allies. That's-” 

 

“Rule number Seven,” she muttered, and he grinned. “Can I go back to sleep now?” she asked quietly, and he seemed to soften. 

 

“Of course, Serena. You've had a long day too. Sleep tight, Firestorm.” She giggled at the nick name and turned, rolling over in Draco's arms and curling into his chest. As she moved, his arm automatically tightened around her. 

 

“You alright?” he muttered, and she nodded. 

 

“Sev's being a bat. Hanging around and watching us.” 

 

Draco gave a soft, tired chuckle. “Well, that _is_ his job you know.” 

 

She shrugged and curled close to him, burrowing under the blanket and drifting off to sleep.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!!
> 
> I am posting the rest of this fic! if you have not caught up, please begin at chapter 17!

Looking back, Serena remembered little of the next week. She spent most of her time alone, thinking of what was to come. There was much to do, and she felt the burden on her shoulders acutely. Lucius was summoning Draco and Narcissa back to Malfoy Manor for the summer, and she knew Draco's freedom was now limited at best. Narcissa had no desire to return, but she would to protect her son. And while he would never openly say it, a large part of Draco still yearned for his father's approval. While she had read the letter over his shoulder, they seemed to have decided to not speak of it. 

 

As reality crashed down around them, they all began to struggle, thinking about the decisions they would soon make, and all the things they didn't know. Blaise and Ron handled this by making whatever jokes they could, trying to diffuse the tension. Draco and Harry grew scarily quiet, barely speaking. Serena and Hermione did what they did best, and threw themselves into their books.

 

She saw little of Harry that week, though the papers were branding them both as outcasts for entirely different reasons. They claimed that Harry was insane, and that Voldemort simply could not be back. Of her, they spoke of her power. She supposed she should have expected it. She had outed Pansy, and in return, someone had outed her. The papers spoke of how the others feared to even approach her, and how many anonymous sources said they would feel safer if she was not in the school, or at the very least not in the dorms. 

 

She had snorted, and continued to stay in her rooms, though Severus had let slip that Dumbledore was working on a project for inter-house unity that may benefit her. She didn't bother to worry what that project may be, and instead focused on helping Harry as best she could. Particularly when Hermione had come running up to her in the hallway near the library. 

 

“He- Harry is in Dumbledore's office. He's trying to convince Harry to go back to the muggles, but you know how Harry has been. He can't- he won't tell him no.” 

 

Serena swore and stormed his office, outright refusing to allow Harry to return there. 

 

“Have you bothered to take a look at him, Professor? He's not okay, he's not healthy! And sending him back there will only make this worse. We are emancipated, and you no longer have control over what he does. He will come with me to the Potter Family Estates, or he will go with Ronald and Hermione to the Burrow where there are people who actually give a damn about his life and health.” 

 

“I doubt the Weasley's will be spending much time at the Burrow. They have other arrangements.” 

 

“And I'm sure that if you but ask them, they will gladly take Harry with them!”

 

“I'm right here you know. You don't need to speak as if I am not.” 

 

She turned and raised a brow at her brother. “What's your input then, since you have remained silent?” 

 

“I'll go with you. He's right, the Weasley's are busy enough right now. Besides, the Manor was quite nice. They can visit, right?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Of course. The homes are as much yours as they are mine.” 

 

Harry nodded, and fell back to staring at his knees. Serena glanced up to Dumbledore, who looked angry. “It's settled then,” she said. She nudged Harry and together they left the office. She watched as he wandered down the hallway towards Gryffindor tower, still looking lost.

 

Serena would never forget the leaving feast that year. Gone were the bright house banners. Black banners edged in gold had taken their place, and she swallowed hard as she realized that this would be the schools time to honor Cedric. She seated herself in her usual spot, staring solemnly at the Head Table until Dumbledore stood up. 

 

“The end,” said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, “of another year.” 

 

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall. 

 

“There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight,” said Dumbledore, “but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here,” he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, “enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.” 

 

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, “Cedric Diggory.” Serena watched as Harry stared down at the Gryffindor table. 

 

“Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House,” Dumbledore continued. “He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about.” Serena raised a brow, surprised that the man would be so brazen. Severus had told her all about the argument between Dumbledore and Fudge. 

 

“Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.” A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence. “The Ministry of Magic,” Dumbledore continued, “does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory.” 

 

Stunned and frightened, almost every face in the Great Hall turned to Dumbledore. Draco was examining his nails, obviously trying to think of anything but what was to come. Many along the Slytherin table were whispering to themselves, and Serena struggled to keep her composure. She gently laid a hand on Draco's knee, and he gripped it tightly in return, his hands unusually clammy. She turned her attention back to Dumbledore. 

 

“There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric’s death,” Dumbledore went on. “I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter.” A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry’s direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore. 

 

“Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort,” said Dumbledore. “He risked his own life to return Cedric’s body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him.” Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Slowly students began to stand, raising their glasses to Harry. She was the first from the Slytherin table to move, standing swiftly. Without glancing down the table, she was surprised to see many more standing. Within moments, everyone who had stood beside her in the Slytherin Dorms was standing, and holding out their glass to Harry. 

 

The rest of the school looked mildly shocked by this, But soon they had all muttered Harry's name as they had Cedric's and returned to their seats. Dumbledore looked surprised, but continued, “The Triwizard Tournament’s aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened of Lord Voldemort’s return such ties are more important than ever before.” 

 

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. “Every guest in this Hall,” said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, “will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again in the light of Lord Voldemort’s return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort’s gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.” 

 

“It is my belief and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.” 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!!
> 
> I am posting the rest of this fic! if you have not caught up, please begin at chapter 17!

Serena stood in the courtyard, waiting for the carriages to approach. She wondered if Harry would be able to see the thestrals now and she knew that he would need some support if he did. Blaise and Draco stood beside her, with Harry, Ron and Hermione nearby. 

 

“’Arry!” She heard, and turned to see Fleur Delacour hurrying up the stone steps towards them. “We will see each uzzer again, I ’ope,” said Fleur as she reached him, holding out her hand. “I am ’oping to get a job ’ere, to improve my Eenglish.” 

 

“It’s very good already,” said Ron in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him; Hermione scowled. 

 

“Good-bye, ’Arry,” said Fleur, turning away. “It ’az been a pleasure meeting you!” 

 

Fleur approached Serena then, and she couldn't help the eyebrow that lifted of it's own accord. She had avoided Fleur for most of the year, finding the girl rather pretentious.

 

“I 'ave spoken to Viktor, and I am of ze understanding zat I may owe you my life.”

 

Serena frowned. “I am sorry I stopped you from winning, but given the circumstances . . .” 

 

“Eet is of no consequence. I must also apologize for my behavior at zee start of zis all. Eet was most uncivilized. If you ever need my 'elp, you will owl me, yes?” She reached out her hand, and Serena shook it before Fleur turned and left the courtyard. She stared after the girl, wondering if perhaps there was more to her than Serena had first thought.

 

“Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back,” said Ron. “D’you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?” 

 

“Karkaroff did not steer,” said a gruff voice. “He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork.” 

 

Krum had come to say good-bye to Hermione. “Could I have a vord?” he asked her. 

 

“Oh . . . yes . . . all right,” said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight. 

 

“You’d better hurry up!” Ron called loudly after her. “The carriages’ll be here in a minute!” He let the others keep a watch for the carriages, however, and spent the next few minutes craning his neck over the crowd to try and see what Krum and Hermione might be up to. They returned quite soon. Ron stared at Hermione, but her face was quite impassive. 

 

“Thank you again, Serena. I very vell may owe you my life. Do not forget our offer when the world seems to much, and don't be avraid to stay in touch,” Viktor said and Serena smiled in return.

 

“Thank you, Viktor. I will not forget, and owls work both ways.

 

“I liked Diggory,” said Krum abruptly to Harry. “He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang with Karkaroff,” he added, scowling. 

 

“Have you got a new headmaster yet?” said Harry. Krum shrugged. He held out his hand as Fleur had done, shook Harry’s hand, and then Ron’s. Ron looked as though he was suffering some sort of painful internal struggle. 

 

Krum had already started walking away when Ron burst out, “Can I have your autograph?”

 

Hermione turned away, smiling at the carriages that were now trundling toward them up the drive, as Krum, looking surprised but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron. Serena gave Viktor a swift hug goodbye as he shook Blaise and Draco's hands before disappearing through the crowd. 

 

Serena was watching Harry now, though from his lack of reaction, she guessed he could not see the thestrals yet. He had not truly processed Cedric's death, and she wrote the thestrals off as something to deal with later. She caught a separate carriage with Blaise and Draco, and they even managed to get a compartment to themselves, since most of the school seemed to be terrified of Serena. It was there, behind their privacy wards, that Serena finally broached the topic of Draco's summer. 

 

“You will let me know if it becomes too much, right? If he pushes you too far?”

 

She watched as his expression closed off and he drew in on himself. He started to respond, but cut himself off, going silent instead. She sighed, not bothering to wait for an answer as she went back to staring out the window. This summer would be strange and different. There was so much to do, and so much was changing. She allowed herself to fall into her melancholy thoughts for a while until she couldn't take it anymore. She stood abruptly. 

 

“Where are you going?” Blaise asked.

 

“Somewhere that I can speak without walking on eggshells.” She left the compartment, and vaguely registered that the boys were fighting as Blaise's frustration grew through their bond. She wandered down the train, the others stepping out of her way until she found Pansy and her crew in front of a compartment, obviously teasing her brother. It was when the girl went to insult Diggory that she moved, sending several strong stinging hexes into the mix. They fell like stones and she saw Fred and George on the other side of the hallway, grinning at her like loons. 

 

She strode forward, and inspected the unconscious figures, then shrugged before she stepped onto Pansy and into the compartment. Fred and George followed, commenting about which spells shouldn't be mixed. The golden trio settled on one bench, with Harry sandwiched in the middle as Serena took the window seat of the other bench. They talked on, and she only really tuned in when Ron began to ask Fred and George who they were blackmailing. She snorted. 

 

“You know, I don't think we'll ever get that money from Bagman.” 

 

Fred shook his head. “He had to run for it. He bet the goblins that Harry would win, but the Goblins are just as sly as you are. Said Harry drew with Diggory. No one has seen Bagman since.” 

 

“As I've told you before, I will gladly invest in the shop. Owl me when you have the details.” She sighed, standing up as the pressure in her bond grew. “Excuse me. I need to go prevent Blaise from murdering Draco,” she said glumly as she left the compartment. She stopped just outside their compartment, lifting the wards enough to hear what was going on. 

 

“No! No, Blaise! I'm not going to drag her into this. She has enough on her plate. She deserves better than that.” 

 

Blaise groaned. “Draco, you know that this isn't just some friendly visit for the summer. You haven't seen your father since the World Cup, and now that the Dark Lord is back . . . You know what this is. This is training.” 

 

“I'm not stupid Blaise. Of course I know that, But I won't-” 

 

“You think she doesn't know what this is? She knows exactly what is going on Draco!! Have you even met Serena? And yet she hasn't asked you about it at all. She knows just how badly you want to get along with your father, so she hasn't asked you to choose. But that doesn't mean she's happy about this. And fuck, Draco, we both know she deserves better than us, but she's bound to me and for some godforsaken reason the two of us actually like having you around. That has to mean something! All she did was ask you to contact her if it was too much. Not to write her daily or anything like that. Her request was nothing but modest, and you couldn't even bother to reassure her by saying you would?” 

 

“Because I can't, Blaise! He'll cut off my owls!” 

 

“But your mother-” 

 

“I don't want her involved in this either! It's no good for any of us, but I haven't got a choice! You damn well kno-” His voice was rising dangerously, and Serena decided to intervene. She kept her emotions calm and opened the door. She ignored their red faces and disheveled appearances, forcing a calm she didn't feel down the bond. 

 

“Blaise, would you pass my trunk down? We're nearly to London.” She turned away and picked up her book from the bench, putting it in her pocket. She shifted, gathering Hades from where he sat in the corner, looking ruffled from the boys argument. She held him tightly in her arms for a moment before he hopped onto her shoulder and settled in her hair. 

 

When she turned back, the boys looked as if nothing had happened and Blaise was grinning at her. “Still can't reach?” 

 

She shrugged, careful not to jostle Hades. “Mum wasn't very tall. Neither was Petunia. Doubt I'll ever reach the blasted things.” 

 

“You can always levitate it down, you know?” he said, both of them pretending that Draco's lack of participation in their banter was normal. 

 

She smirked at him. “It's more fun to make you get it.” 

 

He scowled at her and she forced a laugh, leaving the compartment. They reached the nearest door just as the train pulled to a stop and the doors sprang open. She stepped off of the train and went to stand by the tall Blonde woman waiting by the floos. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment before Serena threw her arms around Narcissa. She refused to cry, though that was very much what she wanted to do. Nothing would be the same from here out, and she couldn't help but hope the woman came out of it all unscathed. Narcissa patted her hair gently. 

 

“This is an unsightly display for a woman of your status,” the woman whispered softly. 

 

Serena chuckled. “They all think I'm crazy anyway. What does it matter?”

 

Narcissa inclined her head, conceding the point. Serena stepped back and they made polite small talk for a while, putting off the inevitable. Finally, Narcissa spoke up. 

 

“Draco, we must be going. Your father is waiting.” 

 

Serena watched as he closed off and what she now called the Malfoy Mask slid over his face, making it cold, and expressionless, and everything that Draco _wasn't_. She felt like her heart was breaking for her friend, but she shoved the feeling down ruthlessly before it could show on her face. Right now she was thankful the support her bond to Blaise offered. She couldn't hide anything from him unless she really tried as he slid an arm around her shoulder protectively. 

 

She stood her ground though, staring into emotionless gray eyes that she barely recognized. After a long while, she spoke. 

 

“Take care of yourself, Draco,” she said quietly then turned away without giving him a chance to reply. She tugged her trunk behind her as she walked over to Harry, who was waiting patiently with Fred and George. The fact that Harry, her absolutely oblivious brother, took one look at her and asked if she was okay made Serena snort before she shook her head. She looked up at the group around her, composing herself. “Is anything alright anymore?” 

 

When no one answered, she changed the topic. “Does anyone need the address before we go?” 

 

Ron and Hermione nodded and she scrawled it out on a piece of paper. Ginny read the slip over Hermione's shoulder, and when they all had it memorized, Serena set the paper alight. “I'll be at home, Harry,” she said somberly before she walked to the floo's and disappeared in a rush of green flames.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of book 4!! I hope you have enjoyed! There hasn't been much buzz on these stories, but I love Serena as I have created her, so they will probably be completed regardless of popularity. However, my focus has returned to other works, so please subscribe if you do like Serena to see my other works as well!
> 
> See you next book!!


End file.
